


l'escalier

by ninoche70



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninoche70/pseuds/ninoche70
Summary: Un miséreux pouilleux et en guenille vit, depuis cinq ans, sous l'escalier de la garnison. Depuis longtemps, plus personne ne prend garde à lui. Il se contente de vivre sur un lit de paille, couvert d(un drap de laine, ne s'autorisant à manger que ce que l'on lui donne. Dans un mutisme total il ne fait rien d'autre que de prier. Même, d'Artagnan, capitaine des mousquetaires, ne voit en lui pas plus qu'un vieux chien de basse-cour. Mais qui est-il?





	1. Chapter 1

Comme chaque matin, Serge, le cuisinier de la garnison des mousquetaires, alors que tous dormaient encore vint déposé sous l’escalier de la garnison un gamelle de bois remplie de bouillie. Aujourd’hui, elle était brulante et parfumée aux pommes. Comme chaque matin, malgré son grand âge, peinant à se baisser et plissant ses vieux yeux fatigués, il essaya de distinguer dans la pénombre l’ombre de celui qui depuis des temps que l’on ne savait compter, vivait sous l’escalier. Comme chaque matin, il ne vit rien de plus qu’une tache sombre, immobile et sans forme prostrée au fond de cet abri de fortune. Pourtant, malgré la nuit qui régnait encore un peu dans la fameuse cour en ce petit matin de septembre 1659, il distingua soudain dans la pénombre, un mouvement. Il crut voir se détacher doucement de cet amas de linge noir une main qui par sa couleur et sa maigreur lui fit plus penser à une branche morte qu’à un bras. Le vieux Serge n’osait plus bougé, il resta malgré ses douleurs, courbé près de l’escalier et observa ce bras sale et décharné s’avancer lentement jusqu’à la gamelle. La main noueuse et pleine de crasse s’en saisit et la ramena au fond de sa cachette. Puis le noir se fit à nouveau. Serge se releva, ramassant le seau de détritus qu’il avait déposé la veille, puis attiré par les premiers cliquetis des éperons et des armes des mousquetaires qui sortaient de leurs chambres comme chaque matin, prêts pour une nouvelle journée de service, il retourna dans ses cuisines.   
Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’à part le vieux cuisinier, plus personne ne prêtait attention à la présence du gueux qui avait élu domicile sous l’escalier. Il faisait partie des meubles, comme le vieux banc cassé relégué près des écuries, comme le tonneau percé qui servait de table. Plus personne ne savait quand et comment il était arrivé là. Personne ne savait qui il était, et encore moins comment il s’appelait. Il n’avait jamais prononcé un mot, ne bougeait pas ou peu, ou juste pour se protéger un peu plus de la pluie ou du froid. A son arrivée, Serge se souvint lui avoir offert une lanterne et une couverture qu’il avait acceptées, afin qu’il puisse se réchauffer un peu. Par pitié pour lui, on lui avait déposé un soir d’hiver, un autre drap de laine qui servait à couvrir les chevaux dans leurs écuries et dans laquelle il se calfeutrait depuis lorsqu’il faisait froid comme ce matin. Chaque jour, on ne sait quand, il finissait l’intégralité de sa gamelle et la lavait soigneusement avec l’eau qu’on voulait bien lui déposer dans une jarre. Rien d’autre. Il n’avait jamais rien demandé. Lorsque la bougie s’était consumée, on avait oublié de lui en offrir une autre. Lorsque sa couverture avait été mouillée par la tempête, personne ne s’en était inquiété. Il avait attendu patiemment qu’elle sèche. Lorsqu’un été, il avait fait si chaud, personne n’avait vu qu’il avait partagé son eau avec les chiens qui passaient par là. Si, l’ensemble de la garnison partait en mission, il profitait de la nuit pour aller trouver dans les poubelles de quoi survivre. Jamais, il n’avait volé ou pris quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas été donné ou qui n’avait pas été jeté.   
D’Artagnan, descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour le rassemblement de ses soldats. Tous les jours, juste avant le petit déjeuner, comme le faisait Tréville autrefois puis ensuite Athos, il confiait à ses hommes leur mission du jour. Attentif et sérieux, généreux et enthousiasme, il les encourageait dans leur devoir de mousquetaire. Capitaine depuis le départ d’Athos qui avait rejoint ses terres, d’Artagnan gérait d’une main de maitre la garnison. Cette unité d’élites comptait 120 membres, aguerris à toutes les armes de combats et prêts à se battre jusqu’à la mort pour sauver le royaume. Il avait encouragé ses hommes à constituer des équipes de quatre selon leurs inspirations afin de s’entrainer sans relâche ensemble, de se protéger les uns les autres. Une fois ses ordres donnés, il rompit les rangs, longea un instant l’escalier puis attrapa la rampe et regagna son bureau. Il n’avait prêté, pas plus que les autres, attention au mendiant. Il avait depuis longtemps oublié sa présence et n’avait absolument pas conscience qu’à chaque fois qu’il montait ou descendait l’escalier de bois, il piétinait symboliquement l’homme qui vivait dessous. A chaque marche, un peu de poussière, de terre, parfois de l’eau de pluie tombait sur la couche du gueux. Lors des journées de grand nettoyage, les eaux usées étaient jetées par les fenêtres éclaboussant encore un peu plus le tas sombre recroquevillé au fond de l’escalier. Personne ne s’en souciait ! A quelques exceptions près, aucun des mousquetaires ou de ceux qui vivaient à la garnison ne lui voulait du mal. Le mendiant n’existait pas à leurs yeux. Tout au plus était-il considéré comme un chien vivant dans une cour , mangeant ce qu’on lui jetait, dormant blotti dans un coin, s’abritant les jours de pluie et de froid. 

 

Lorsque celui ci avait débarqué devant la porte de la garnison un soir d’orage et avait demandé un abri, le jeune capitaine l’avait regardé des pieds à la tête avant de lui offrir de rentrer.   
Le gascon avait reconnu malgré l’usure et la saleté, la tunique de chanvre que le futur roi avait offert à tous les sans-abris, la veille de son couronnement. Il avait été désolé de voir que le mendiant outre son bonnet, n’avait plus sa cape de laine qui devait le protéger du froid et de la pluie. La tunique était trouée à certains endroits, effilochée voir déchirée aux extrémités des manches et du bas. Pourtant, elle lui rappela son ancien frère mousquetaire. Il chercha alors à croiser son regard, mais le miséreux maintenait sa tête basse et de son couvre-chef sortaient en pagaille, de longs cheveux grisonnants et sales qui l’empêchèrent de découvrir le mendiant.   
\- Que veux-tu, lui avait demandé le capitaine du haut de son cheval alors qu’il partait au Louvre ?   
\- Un abri.   
\- N’as-tu pas trouvé d’autre lieu pour te protéger ? Il existe des hospices qui pourront t’accueillir.   
\- Juste cette nuit, supplia le mendiant à voix basse.   
\- Je vois que tu portes une croix. Es-tu moine ?  
\- Non  
\- Où est ta cape ?   
\- ….

Le capitaine scruta encore un moment le miséreux puis en souvenir de son vieil ami, il dit :   
\- Je n’ai pas de chambre à t’offrir, mais tu peux venir t’abriter dans la cour si tu veux. En échange, prie pour qu’un jour, mon ami Aramis revienne parmi nous. Tu peux faire cela ?   
\- Oui   
\- Alors, viens. Mais, je ne pourrais t’offrir rien d’autre qu’un abri et un peu de soupe.   
d’Artagnan fit demi tour, suivi par son nouvel hôte.   
\- Lefèvre ! Installez cet homme quelque part dans la cour, à l’abri de la pluie et faites lui verser une soupe et du pain  
\- A vos ordres, capitaine ! 

Le soldat Lefèvre sans poser un œil sur le mendiant, balaya du regard la cour, éliminant au fur et à mesure les écuries trop étroites une fois les chevaux rentrés, la cave trop pleine , les coursives pas assez abritées. Il se grattait la tête, cherchant une solution et finalement, le mendiant montra du doigt le dessous de l’escalier.   
\- Là, dit le mendiant !  
\- Là ?   
\- Oui.   
Sans attendre l’accord du soldat, le mendiant, à pas lent, à la fois fou de joie car il savait qu’il y rencontrerait Dieu et tremblant de peur à l’idée de vivre cette misère définitive, s’avança vers l’escalier. Puis, sous le regard incrédule de Lefèvre, il s’immobilisa devant cette ultime demeure et s’agenouillant dans la flaque qui marquait l’entrée de cet abri divin, sentit monter en lui une prière.   
« Seigneur, Pour faire votre volonté, aidez moi à :  
Etre comme un lépreux dont la chair pourrit, afin les gens m’évitent,  
Etre comme un infirme sans membre, que je ne puisse plus me déplacer librement  
Etre comme un muet que je ne puisse pécher par ma bouche  
Etre menotté en prière que je ne puisse m’agripper à rien d’autre qu’à vous  
Etre défiguré afin que mon corps ne soit plus jamais désiré.   
Ne me laissez aucune fierté, que je sois humilié  
Que je vive dans la honte   
Que personne ne prie pour moi   
Que seule la grâce de Jésus Christ me prenne en pitié. Ainsi, tout mon être sera tourné vers vous, je serai tout à vous mon Dieu qui vivez là »

Alors, se relevant, il s’installa sous les premières marches de l’escalier en bois, puis se recroquevilla sur lui même. Sidéré par ce qu’il venait de voir, apeuré par la vraisemblable folie du gueux le jeune soldat se précipita vers les cuisines demander un bol de soupe et un peu de pain.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Serge sortit avec une écuelle en bois remplie d’une soupe bien dense et brulante et d’un quignon de pain encore frais de la veille.   
\- Merci, dit le mendiant en acceptant le repas.   
\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir rester ici, demanda la vieil homme surpris par l’abri choisi par le gueux en promenant un regard inquiet sous les marches?   
\- …  
\- Laisse moi te donner au moins une lanterne pour t’éclairer et te chauffer un peu.

Le vieil homme trottina jusqu’à la cuisine sous le regard du mendiant qui, puisque la porte était ouverte, put admirer l’extraordinaire bien-être qui s’en dégageait par le parfum du repas, par les rires des mousquetaires, par la lumière de l’âtre et des chandeliers. De sa niche, il ne voyait rien d’autre que la lumière qui s’en dégageait par la porte restée ouverte. Mais il sentait les parfums, il percevait les mouvements, il entendait les rires. Il eût envie d’entrer et de partager avec ces hommes, ces moments de repos, qu’il avait dans une autre vie, tant de fois savourés. Mais non ! Il n’en avait plus le droit aujourd’hui. Il n’était rien autre qu’un miséreux voué jusqu’à la mort à prier Dieu pour leur vie et leur bonheur. Sa mission à lui était de les aimer et de prier pour eux, installé dans son abri de fortune. Il le savait, il l’acceptait ! Pourtant à cet instant, il en rêvait de cette chaleur, de cette joie, de cette vie, de ces parfums … Le vieux Serge réapparut après un moment avec une petite lanterne en métal et une couverture en laine.   
\- Tiens, cela t’éclairera un peu, lui dit il en tendant la bougie. Celle–ci apporta un peu de lumière sous les marches. Serge découvrit alors que de l’eau de pluie y stagnait. Tu ne peux rester assis là ! Lefèvre ! Apportez un peu de foin ici, voulez-vous ? Puis se retournant vers le mendiant, il dit : Pousse-toi un moment que j’en étale un peu, tu auras moins froid. Et prends cette couverture ! bonne nuit !   
\- Merci, je prierai pour vous. 

Quand le capitaine revint de sa nuit passée au Louvre, il pleuvait toujours mais l’orage s’était éloigné. Il prit le temps pourtant de vérifier, avant de retrouver Constance qu’il avait été fait selon ses ordres et se réjouit de voir que la gamelle était vide, que le miséreux était protégé de la pluie et du froid et que ses soldats avaient eu l’idée de lui donner une lanterne qui brillait dans le petit matin humide alors que la pluie continuait de tomber.   
\- Tu peux rester là, jusqu’à ce que la pluie cesse, si tu veux, dit le capitaine en essayant de distinguer le visage du gueux.   
\- Merci, murmura la tache sombre calfeutrée sous les marches. 

 

Il plut toute la semaine et l’automne s’installa. Dieu avait voulu cet automne pluvieux. Personne n’eut le cœur de le renvoyer alors que l’hiver approchait. D’autant plus qu’il ne gênait personne, il ne demandait rien, ne leur infligeait ni sa laideur, ni sa puanteur, ni sa misère, il restait jour et nuit sur sa paille à prier pour eux en échange de sa soupe quotidienne. Puis les semaines devinrent des mois et les mois, des années. De temps à autre, un des mousquetaires prêt à partir en mission lui lançait du haut de son destrier, une pomme ou un morceau de pain en lui disant :   
\- Prie pour moi !   
Ce qu’il faisait de bonne grâce sans pour autant lui répondre après s’être précipité pour récupérer la pitance. Dieu avait écouté sa prière lors de son arrivée. On le méprisait pour le dégoût qu’il inspirait. On l’humiliait en lui jetant du pain comme il aurait été fait pour un chien, On le fuyait tant il devenait laid par manque de soin. Comme paralysé et menotté dans ce trou, il était en prière perpétuelle devant un chapelet qu’il avait fabriqué avec quelques petits cailloux. 

Il était devenu au fur et à mesure des mois et des années , une sorte de statue que l’on supplie lorsque l’on avait peur , une sorte de mascotte que l’on devait regarder pour se porter chance, une sorte d’objet de superstition. Rien de plus ! Si au départ, les mousquetaires avaient fait un peu cas du mendiant, il n’avait jamais vu en lui l’homme et aujourd’hui, ils ne voyaient plus le gueux non plus. Il n’était plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Un soir, pourtant, alors que les mousquetaires étaient partis en mission pour quelques jours emmenant avec eux Serge pour la cuisine. Les palefreniers et les ouvriers de la garnison en avaient profité pour boire un peu plus que de raison. Serge leur avait laissé des cruches de vin, des fruits, du pain et une pleine marmite de soupe. S’amusant d’avoir pour eux la garnison, après avoir terminé leur devoir, ils s’installèrent à la table extérieure, lieu et place réservés aux mousquetaires   
\- Pierrot ! viens prendre un verre ! Ce soir, nous sommes mousquetaires ! un pour tous et tous pour un crièrent-ils en entrechoquant leurs gobelets remplis de vin!   
Ainsi burent-ils plus que de raison en partageant leur repas. Ils riaient à gorge déployée, racontant de mauvaises blagues, enivrés par le vin. Lorsque l’un d’entre eux, Laurent, décida d’aller se coucher tard dans la nuit, il se leva du banc et chancelant se dirigea vers leur dortoir. Tout tournait autour de lui, il ne vit pas la pierre sous ses pieds, il buta et s’étala de tout son long au milieu de la cour, juste devant l’escalier. Sous les éclats de rire de ses compagnons, il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec l’ombre du gueux qui le regardait avec bienveillance.   
\- Eh, les gars, dit-il en se relevant ! On a oublié de nourrir le gueux !   
Pierrot, l’un des ouvriers lança alors dans la direction un reste d’os à ronger. Le mendiant extirpa sa main de sa cachette, l’attrapa et le rongea avec appétit tant il était affamé par la négligence des quatre hommes.   
\- Jacquot ! vas y lances en un autre !   
Ce que fit le palefrenier. Aussitôt, l’ombre bougea et se saisit du nouvel os !   
\- Encore un autre, un peu plus loin !   
Cette fois ci, c’est Marcel qui lança au loin, près des écuries un gros os. Le pouilleux hésita mais finalement resta caché.   
\- Attends ! J’ai une idée ! Remplis donc la gamelle de soupe. On va le nourrir ce chien, proposa alors Laurent toujours assis dans la cour. 

Jacquot apporta la soupe désormais froide et la donna à son compagnon toujours assis prêt de l’escalier. Celui-ci posa l’écuelle sous l’escalier sous le regard des trois autres venus le rejoindre.   
\- Tiens ! Allez viens manger la sousoupe !   
Poussé par la faim, le miséreux avança son bras pour la récupérer, mais au moment de l’atteindre, Laurent le défia en reculant la gamelle de quelques dizaines de centimètres.   
\- Allez ! sors un peu de ta niche que l’on voit à quoi tu ressembles.   
Poussez par la faim et ayant perdu depuis bien longtemps toute forme de honte, le miséreux s’avança pour prendre sa gamelle. Il allait l’attraper lorsque Laurent, encouragé par ses camarades la recula encore un peu plus. Et ainsi de suite jusqu’à ce qu’à quatre pattes le miséreux sortit complètement de sa niche. Au moment, où il put enfin l’attraper, on l’empêcha de la prendre en la maintenant au sol et l’on retira la cuiller qui plongeait dedans.   
\- Vas y ! Bois ta soupe ! tu ne vaux pas plus qu’un chien, tu n’as pas besoin de cuiller, ordonna alors Marcel le plus jeune des ouvriers.   
Alors doucement, sans se rebeller, il se mit à laper la soupe comme un chien, les mains et les pieds dans la boue froide, sa tunique trempant dans une flaque juste sous lui. Les quatre ivrognes hurlaient de rire devant cette scène pathétique. Une fois, vide, il se releva lentement plantant un regard d’amour sur ces hommes qui ne virent que la crasse de ses cheveux pourtant couverts et le reste de soupe sur sa barbe. Il fit demi tour pour rejoindre son antre mais fut brutalement arrêté par l’un des quatre.   
\- Ben, viens jouer un peu avec nous ! Un chien, c’est content quand on vient de le nourrir, il va chercher sa baballe.   
Jacquot, un verre à la main, lança un chiffon qu’il avait roulé en boule   
\- Allez ! Vas chercher !   
Le miséreux ne bougea pas, attendant que leur jeu se termine. On le bouscula alors en direction du chiffon qu’il finit par ramasser et leur redonna. Mais vu le manque de rébellion du miséreux, les ivrognes se lassèrent vite. Chacun se resservit d’un verre de vin, cherchant une autre idée.   
\- Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas jouer, on va te promener un peu.   
Jacquot chercha dans les écuries, une corde qu’il noua autour de son cou pendant que les autres le maintenaient en place. Puis le palefrenier se promena à travers la cour tirant sur le gueux comme on promène un chien qui traine après une longue balade. Les trois autres riaient aux éclats. Sans manifester la moindre résistance, il se laissa tirer jusqu’à ce que ses tortionnaires se lassent.   
\- Comment, il s ‘appelle déjà ?   
\- J’en sais rien !  
\- Comment tu t’appelles ?   
\- …..   
\- Il veut pas nous dire son nom, s’étonna Jacquot !   
\- Normal ! les chiens, ça ne parle pas !   
\- Attends, tu vas voir, s’il ne parle pas ! Pierrot viens m’aider on va le ficeler à ce poteau et on va le faire parler. Après tout, nous sommes mousquetaires, on a des techniques infaillibles pour faire parler les gardes rouges ! Ca devrait aussi bien marcher pour lui.   
\- d’accord, je suis Porthos, dit Jacquot   
\- et moi d’Artagnan, poursuivit Pierrot.   
\- Moi je serai Athos et toi, Marcel tu seras Aramis, c’était lui le meilleur pour faire avouer les ennemis, conclut Laurent.   
\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, demanda Marcel ?   
\- Tu ne te souviens pas d’Aramis ?  
\- Si bien sûr ! Comment l’oublier ! Il était à la fois le plus drôle et le plus fin des trois mousquetaires.   
\- Le plus spirituel aussi, renchérit Jacquot d’un air sombre et triste. Il nous manque vraiment. Tu sais ce qu’il est devenu ?  
\- Je crois qu’il est moine. Peut être même ermite ou un truc comme ça…. Après avoir été enfermé à Notre Dame, j’ai cru un jour entendre le capitaine dire qu’il avait choisi de vivre seul.   
\- C’est curieux tout de même, le connaissant. Il aimait parler, partager, rire avec tout le monde, même avec nous alors que nous ne sommes que des ouvriers et des palefreniers.   
\- Allez ! buvons à sa santé, lança finalement Pierrot en trinquant avec ses camarades et reprenons là où nous en étions.   
\- Donc Marcel, rappelle toi ! Il utilisait toutes ses qualités : l’humour, son charme, sa foi, sa dextérité avec les mousquets. En fonction de son ennemi, il choisissait l’une ou l’autre.  
\- C’est vrai j’avais oublié, cela fait tellement longtemps. 

Pendant leur discussion, Jacquot avait solidement lié les mains du miséreux derrière la poutre prenant bien soin de l’y plaquer. Ses pieds nus et noirs trempaient dans la terre humide. Sa tunique lui couvrait, après tant d’années à peine le corps. Noire, puante, trouée, déchiquetée, elle laissait voir ses genoux noirs et caleux de celui qui passe sa vie en prière et l’un de ses coudes. On lui avait arraché son couvre-chef que l’on avait jeté au feu, laissant pendre ses cheveux gras et longs plus ou moins mêlés à sa barbe grisonnante et couverte de soupe. Le reste de son visage était couvert de suie, de terre et de crasse ne lassant apparaitre que deux yeux noirs mystérieusement doux au regard ce qu’ils étaient en train de lui faire subir. Les quatre hommes s’alignèrent face à leur prisonnier, le regard plein de haine et de mépris.   
\- Je compte jusqu’à dix et tu me dis ton nom, commença Athos très calmement.   
\- ….   
\- Non , Athos laissez moi lui tordre le cou, s’agita d’Artagnan au bout du temps écoulé ! allez, dis-moi ton nom, lui souffla le jeune mousquetaire plaquant déjà ses mains sur le cou du prisonnier.   
\- ….  
\- Laissez-moi faire, proposa Porthos en écartant les deux mousquetaires ! Il lui flanqua, alors, un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre. Le miséreux se tordit autant que ses liens le lui permettaient en poussant un cri de douleur.  
\- ….  
\- Vous n’y connaissez rien, dit Aramis en s’avançant. L’interrogatoire c’est tout un art ! Regardez-moi et prenez en de la graine ! S’il s’agit d’un idiot, faites lui peur en singeant un fou ! Si vous avez à faire à un homme de haut rang, menacez le de révéler ses secrets. Pour une femme, faites valoir vos charmes, et pour un peureux, parlez lui de l’enfer et de la colère divine ! Il illustrait chacune de ses techniques sur le prisonnier. Tous hurlaient à nouveau d’un rire gras en continuant à boire   
\- Et là, à quelle genre d’homme avez-vous à faire, mon cher Aramis, demanda le d’Artagnan d’un soir ?   
\- Il n’est rien de tout cela, ce n’est qu’un chien. Alors il faut lui parler comme un maitre parle à son chien. Regardez ! Puis se retournant vers le mendiant, il lui arracha sa tunique sur le devant laissant apparaître son buste et ses jambes. Ainsi était il nu devant tous ! Comme un chien, il vit nu ! Puis, il le força à s’agenouiller en appuyant sur ses épaules. Les liens glissèrent difficilement le long de la colonne mais à force le mendiant finit au sol. Un chien doit regarder son maitre d’en bas ! Il attrapa alors sa tignasse pour lui soulever la tête. Il faut lui apprendre qui est le maitre hurla t’il en buvant cul sec un autre verre et essuyant sa bouche avec son bras. Enfin, il planta son regard dans celui du mendiant, s’apprêtant à lui ordonner vigoureusement de lui donner son nom. Malgré l’humiliation vêcue, le miséreux soutint son regard avec une telle intensité, une telle douceur, un tel amour , que brutalement Marcel lâcha prise alors que les trois autres hurlaient de rire et de plaisir. Le mendiant murmura alors :   
\- René.   
\- Qu’a t’il dit, demandèrent les trois autres ?   
\- J’en sais rien, j’ai pas entendu. J’suis trop bourré ! Détachez le , qu’il rentre dans sa niche, dit Marcel soudain triste.   
Le mendiant se releva et toujours aussi calmement regagna son abri. Il serra contre son pauvre corps son unique vêtement à présent ouverte de haut en bas , cherchant alentour quelque ficelle qui pourrait lui servir de ceinture pour la maintenir fermée. Ne trouvant rien, il ajusta sa couverture sur lui de telle façon à être couvert des pieds à la tête et se replia dans la prière.   
« Pardonnez-leur, mon père, ils ne savent pas ce qu’ils font ! »

Pendant ce temps, les quatre ivrognes regagnèrent leur dortoir et s’endormirent comme des sacs. Pendant qu’ils cuvaient leur vin, René passa la nuit en prière. Le lendemain, à leur réveil, ils ne se souvenaient plus de rien, tant ils avaient bu. Les jours suivants, aucun d’eux ne prêta attention au gueux de l’escalier, oubliant de lui donner sa soupe et de l’eau . René se contenta alors, lorsque tous dormaient, de ramasser à même le sol les croutes de pain, les os rongés et les trognons de pommes. Enfin, après quelques jours, les mousquetaires revinrent à la garnison. Serge comme chaque matin vint déposer une gamelle de soupe sous l’escalier et la vie reprit son cours. Les mousquetaires s’entrainant, les palefreniers et les ouvriers leur facilitant le travail, d’Artagnan dirigeant tout son monde et René sous son escalier priant pour l’âme de chacun d’eux alors que personne ne prêtait attention à lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Pourtant un jour, du fond de son abri, il perçut une agitation peu habituelle. Discrètement, à travers deux marches, il chercha à comprendre ce qui se passait. D’Artagnan s’agitait exigeant que l’on récure la cour, que chaque arme soit asticotée, que les chevaux soient prêts à partir. Il demanda à Serge de préparer un repas sortant un peu de l’ordinaire.   
Soudain, en milieu d’après midi, René reconnut Athos et Porthos qui pénétraient dans la cour. Se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui même, il s’autorisa tout de même à les regarder. Il eut la satisfaction de voir qu’Athos semblait apaisé. Ses yeux gris autrefois si triste paraissaient plus bleus. Ses cheveux noués en catogan étaient tintés de mèches grisonnantes et sa barbe était maintenant franchement poivre et sel. Ce qui réjouit le plus René fut de le voir sourire et rire en prenant d’Artagnan dans ses bras.   
Porthos, quant à lui semblait encore plus fort que jamais, plus lumineux ! Son large sourire blanc éclairait toujours autant son visage et ses yeux rieurs et bons montraient sa joie de retrouver le jeune gascon.   
Ils se serrèrent longuement, heureux de ces retrouvailles après de longs mois. René, du fond de sa niche les observait avec bonté et d’une certaine façon participait à cette accolades viriles tant la présence de ses anciens amis dans cette fameuse cour le réjouissait. A aucun moment pourtant, il n’envisagea de sortir et de se manifester à eux. Il aurait rompu leur joie simple et sincère de se revoir. Avant de retourner à la vie de misère et de prière qui était la sienne depuis presque dix ans, il s’autorisa à vivre avec eux cette joie simplement en les regardant.   
\- Venez vous asseoir, proposa le jeune capitaine à ses anciens compagnons d’armes. Serge ! Apportez nous du vin ! Que devenez-vous ?   
\- Je profite de ma retraite, entouré de Sylvie et de mes fils dans mon château, avoua Athos pendant que Serge déposait un gros pichet de vin et trois gobelets. Et vous Porthos ?  
\- Je participe à la construction de forteresses dans les villes des bords de mer avec un certain Vauban , il a des idées surprenantes et audacieuses qui nous permettrons de mieux nous protéger si d’aventure les anglais ou les espagnols envisagent de débarquer. Tamara va bien et je suis heureux de vous annoncer que nous allons enfin être parents !   
\- Félicitation, s’écrièrent les deux autres !   
\- Buvons à nos retrouvailles et à ces bonnes nouvelles, conclut Athos en levant son verre !   
\- Et ayons une pensée pour Aramis qui se serait surement réjouit de ces nouvelles, conclut Porthos ! tous pour un !   
\- Et un pour tous, saluèrent les deux autres en entrechoquant leur verre les uns aux autres. 

Le silence se fit un moment entre les hommes , chacun repensant à son ami et au manque toujours aussi cruel qu’il leur avait imposé lorsqu’il avait quitté sa fonction de mousquetaire pour se retirer dans un monastère. S’ils avaient pu accepter cela, ils n’avaient ni compris ni admis son dépouillement complet pour vivre aux milieu des plus pauvres de la ville.   
Promenant son regard dans la cour, Athos redécouvrit avec plaisir la vie de la garnison, les incessants va-et-vient, le bruit d’une épée fendant l’air, la violence des coups que s’infligeaient les mousquetaires et les cadets lors des entrainements, le pas trainant de Serge qui sortait de sa cuisine son seau d’ordures à la main. Touché par ces images immuables, il suivit du regard le vieux cuisinier qui, chose curieuse, finit par se baisser et récupérer une écuelle posée à même le sol. Se relevant avec difficulté, il délaissa son seau et retourna dans sa cuisine avec la gamelle.   
\- Que fait-il ? demanda l’ancien capitaine.   
\- Qui , interrogea Porthos ?   
\- Serge ! il vient de récupérer une écuelle sous l’escalier et y a laisser ses ordures. D’Artagnan n’eut pas le temps de répondre, Athos apercevant un mouvement sous l’escalier, posa son verre et se dirigea vers l’escalier. Il y a quelqu’un ou quelque chose là bas qui bouge ! Il y a un chien à la garnison maintenant ? Il jeta un œil dans la pénombre de l’escalier persuadé d’y trouver un de ces grands chiens de garde. A sa grande surprise, il y découvrit un mendiant en guenilles juste couvert d’une couverture assis sur de la paille changée depuis peu. Qui est-ce, demanda t’il en se retournant ?   
\- Personne ne le sait mais il vit là depuis des années ! Il est arrivé un beau jour, a demandé l’hospitalité alors qu’il pleuvait. Depuis, il n’a plus jamais voulu sortir du seul abri que l’on avait pu lui offrir ce soir là. Nous n’avons malheureusement pas de lit disponible dans les dortoirs mais quoiqu’il en soit cela ne change rien car il refuse même d’aller dans la grange ou d’aller vivre dans un hospice. Autre chose : il ne parle pas.  
\- Il est muet ?   
\- Non ! il ne fait que remercier pour ce qu’on lui donne ! A part « Merci », je n’ai jamais entendu le son de sa voix.   
\- Que fait-il toute la journée, demanda Porthos en s’approchant à son tour et découvrant le gueux agenouillé, les bras le long du corps et les mains ouvertes à même le sol?   
\- Il prie pour nous, semble t’il. N’est ce pas ce qu’il fait pour l’heure, questionna le gascon délaissant son verre pour rejoindre ses camarades ?   
\- Si ! il semble égrainer un chapelet faits de pierres posées à même le sol.   
\- Il ne fait que prier ? demanda Porthos en se relevant   
\- En fait je ne sais pas. Personne ne prête vraiment attention à lui, souffla d’Artagnan à l’oreille de son ami. Il vit là depuis tant d’années sans bouger, sans faire de bruit, que plus personne n’y prête attention. C’est un peu comme un vieux chien de garde vivant dans une cour, paisible et sage. Lors de son arrivée, il m’a fait penser à Aramis. Si vous avez fait attention à sa tunique ou ce qu’il en reste, c’est celle que le roi avait commandée pour les sans abris. Rapellez-vous Aramis avait reçu la sienne la veille du couronnement, ainsi que des sabots. Non, qu’il lui ressemble, mais il m’a fait de la peine, je l’ai accueilli comme je pouvais en lui demandant en échange de prier pour qu’un jour , nous ayons la joie de revoir notre frère. Et c’est ce qu’il fait depuis.   
Tous regagnèrent la grande table, laissant le mendiant dans son antre et comme tous recommencèrent à vivre sans plus y prêter attention. René alors se jeta sur le seau d’ordure et chercha de quoi sustenter sa faim. Il trouva une croute de fromage qu’il mâchouilla un long moment, puis suça les noyaux de prunes que les mousquetaires avaient eu en dessert la veille ou l’avant-veille. Enfin, il se contenta d’un vieux crouton de pain rassis qui baignait dans un jus de viande. Lorsqu’il eût vidé le seau ou presque, il le déplaça vers l’extérieur de sa niche afin de gagner un peu de place jusqu’à la soupe du lendemain. Athos, tout de même intrigué par la présence de cet individu, jeta une nouvelle fois un œil dans sa direction à ce moment là.

\- D’Artagnan , ne me dites pas qu’il se contente de manger vos ordures !   
\- Tous les matins, Serge lui donne de la soupe mais à part cela il refuse de manger quoique ce soit d’autres que nos détritus. Croyez moi, dans les premiers temps, nous voulions partager une part de tarte , ou un peu de viande. Mais, il a refusé d’y toucher et a laissé les chats errants s’en saisir. Un jour, que Serge passait devant l’escalier, il a fait tomber le seau d’ordure et le mendiant s’est alors précipité pour manger les détritus. Sa gratitude était telle que Serge les lui propose tous les jours depuis. Croyez-moi cela m’a révolté au départ, puis j’ai laissé faire voyant que cela semble lui plaire et le rendre heureux.   
\- Pensez-vous qu’il puisse vivre longtemps dans ces conditions, demanda Porthos ?   
\- Il est là depuis presque cinq ans, même l’hiver il refuse de bouger mais j’ai quand même obtenu qu’il accepte une couverture et un peu plus de paille à défaut d’un feu puisqu’il est trop prêt de l’escalier en bois. Mais dès que les beaux jours arrivent, il rend sa couverture et refuse que le tas de paille soit trop épais.   
\- Même Aramis ne s’infligeait pas autant de souffrances ! On peut se rassurer en l’imaginant entourés de ses pauvres et autour d’un feu à partager ce qu’ils ont gagné en mendiant. Notre ancien compagnon semble presque riche en comparaison de celui-ci . Lui, Il se comporte comme s’il n’était plus humain.  
\- On pourrait l’attacher par le cou qu’il ne semblerait pas s’en plaindre.   
\- Je sais mais qui puis-je ? Peut être que si Aramis venait, il saurait le convaincre de le suivre. En attendant, il est sous notre protection même si nous ne lui prêtons, je dois l’avouer, aucun intérêt.   
\- A propos d’Aramis, comment va le Roi ? Est-il prêt ? demanda Porthos toujours gêné de repenser à son ancien ami et à l’existence misérable qu’il s’infligeait.   
\- Est-on jamais prêt lorsque l’on épouse par devoir sa cousine germaine. L’infante Anne d’Autriche l’est par sa mère et par son père.   
\- A t’il une chance de l’aimer ?  
\- Aucune , répondit Athos à brule pourpoint , elle est d’une beauté médiocre et ne parle pas un mot de Français.   
René ne perdait pas une miette de cette conversation. Cherchant à comprendre pourquoi, les souverains d’Europe s’infligeaient de telles alliances même si la paix était à ce prix là. Mais, le miséreux s’attrista en imaginant le jeune Roi et cette jeune princesse s’unir alors qu’il n’y avait pas d’amour entre eux. Même le pus grand homme d’Europe devait sacrifier sa vie pour le bien du Royaume et pour la paix. Il ressentit alors une certaine fierté de voir cet enfant sage se plier à son devoir pour le bien de son peuple. Puis ces réflexions l’amenèrent à la Reine et à leur amour impossible qui avait généré tant de peine, tant de morts, tant de bouleversements. René ressentit alors un besoin pressent de sortir de sa niche, de se manifester auprès de ses frères, de partir avec eux soutenir son fils dans ce sacrifice.   
\- Si Aramis, savait cela ! il serait fou d’imaginer son fils marié à une femme qu’il n’aimait pas.   
\- Surtout lui, qui a vécu autant d’amours impossibles.   
\- C’est amusant d’imaginer le père fou d’amour pour quelqu’un qu’il ne pouvait avoir jusqu’à se priver de l’amour en rentrant dans les ordres puis en se dépouillant de tout. A croire que cette misère vécue était une barrière contre la tentation. Et de l’autre côté imaginer le fils s’alliant par devoir à une femme qu’il n’aimait pas alors qu’il est Roi de France et donc a tous les pouvoirs.   
\- Que peut-on y faire ?   
\- Rien. Aramis non plus ne ferait rien   
\- Le connaissant, je n’y crois pas un seul instant. Il essayerait de lutter de toutes ces forces pour que l’amour triomphe.   
\- Quoiqu’il en soit, nous n’avons aucune idée de l’endroit où il se trouve. Ni même s’il est encore en vie.   
\- Buvons à sa santé, mes amis ! Et espérons qu’il soit heureux là où il est…  
\- Pensez-vous qu’on le reverra un jour ?   
Le silence se fit un moment dans la cour puis d’Artagnan reprit :   
\- Nous devons rencontrer la Reine ce soir ! Elle nous attend pour organiser toutes les formalités quant au voyage jusqu’à saint Jean de Luz où le jeune Roi doit se marier.   
\-   
Tant qu’ils parlaient du miséreux, les trois mousquetaires avaient fait attention de baisser la voix et René en avait profité pour prier pour ses trois anciens amis, ne s’intéressant aucunement à ce qu’ils pouvaient dire à son propos. Il avait compris pourtant qu’ils parlaient de lui grâce à leurs incessants mouvements de tête en sa direction. Mais maintenant, qu’ils avaient changé de sujet, les trois amis avaient haussé le ton et René, du fin fond de sa niche, avait tout entendu. Il était désolé de voir ses amis se tromper à ce point au sujet de l’amour. Son fils en se sacrifiant pour son peuple faisait preuve d’une grande force. Et il en était fier ! Le mendiant qu’il était devenu était privé de fait de cette cérémonie, il le savait. Et pendant que ses frères mousquetaires l’accompagneraient à l’autel, lui le gueux prierait pour le jeune Roi de tout son être. Pourtant, Mon Dieu, comme il aurait voulu être auprès d’eux en ce jour, parler à son fils, revoir sa reine. Mais, son devoir n’était pas là. Son simple plaisir terrestre n’avait plus lieu d’être. Il n’avait comme seule mission dans le monde que d’être le plus faible, le plus petit comme Dieu qu’il aimait tellement. Il était comme attaché à Lui de façon permanente et définitive ainsi ne pouvait-il jamais l’abandonner même pour son fils. L’amour de Dieu surpassait tout ! Ainsi, dans une parfaite humilité pouvait-il aujourd’hui manger à même le sol, se contenter avec joie de déchets, se laisser humilier par les palefreniers ou les ouvriers de la garnison, vivre à même le sol à peine protéger par une couverture. Il pouvait ne plus parler, il pouvait ne plus rêver d’une autre vie tant il avait trouvé en Dieu, l’amour absolu. Pourtant, en ce jour, il osa rêver de les accompagner. Un tout petit rêve, comme ça, sur la pointe des pieds. Il se prit à s’imaginer traverser la France à cheval avec ses compagnons encadrant le carrosse royal dans lequel il aurait pu apercevoir de temps en temps, le Roi ou la Reine. Il s’imagina alors debout au garde-à-vous dans le chœur de l’église près de son fils lors de la cérémonie de mariage. Il s’imagina encore le protéger lors du bain de foule à la sortie de la messe. Puis, soudain, comme si Dieu comprenait sa peine, il sentit tournoyer autour de lui un petit vent délicieux doux et chaud. Cette brise, il la reconnut comme le souffle de Dieu et levant les yeux vers le ciel, il sourit.   
\- Je sais, mon Dieu ! J’avais juste besoin de m’évader quelques instants. Mais, vous le savez que je ne trouve plus mon bonheur qu’en vous et que malgré les apparences et l’incompréhension des hommes, c’est en esclave de l’amour que je veux vivre. J’accepte et je vivrai ainsi dans la nudité des biens matériels et dans l’humiliation jusqu’à la fin de mes jours puisque c’est là que vous êtes. Je resterai ici , pendant leur voyage et la cérémonie à prier pour chacun sans relâche sauf à ce que vous attendiez autre chose de moi. Amen.


	4. Chapter 4

Soudain, les trois mousquetaires se levèrent ! On leur présenta leur chevaux sur un simple signe de d’Artagnan. Ils montèrent en scelle ! Il était temps de rejoindre la reine ! Alors lançant leur cheval au trot, ils éclaboussèrent sans y prêter attention le pauvre gueux sous son escalier qui laissa s’écouler le reste de l’après midi dans la contemplation et la compassion pour les hommes de la garnison.   
Lorsqu’enfin ses trois amis revinrent, ils s’attablèrent dans la cour, profitant d’une soirée un peu de douce de mai et dégustèrent avec appétit et bonheur le délicieux ragoût de Serge dont le parfum embaumait la cour. Chacun se resservit plusieurs fois, on but à la santé du Roi! Pourtant Athos, toujours intrigué par l’hôte de l’escalier décida de lui offrir sa dernière assiette.   
\- Je suis quand même curieux de voir s’il va se laisser tenter, souffla t’il à ses amis en se levant, l’assiette à la main.   
\- Vous perdez votre temps, lui dit le jeune Capitaine !   
\- Qui peut lutter contre un tel délice, s’exclama Porthos en se frottant la panse. Je parie un Louis qu’il mangera, murmura le colosse  
\- Et moi, je suis certain qu’il n’y touchera pas ! Pari tenu !   
Pendant ce temps, Athos doucement s’était approché de sous l’escalier, s’était accroupi et tendit l’assiette à la tache d’ombre qui se distinguait à peine du mur. Il patienta ainsi un long moment, cherchant à trouver le regard du miséreux mais le manque de lumière dans cet abri et la couverture sombre qui couvrait la tête du gueux ne laissait voir à Athos qu’une ombre, une sorte de fantôme noir. René de son côté, fixait le vieux capitaine avec des yeux remplis de joie et de bonté. Il le dévorait du regard, laissait rentrer en lui chaque trait, chaque relief. Il s’en nourrissait, il s’en abreuvait. Revoir d’aussi prêt son ami ! « Merci de ce cadeau, mon Dieu. Il semble si heureux depuis sa rencontre avec Sylvie ! Gardez le en vie ! » 

\- Tiens, prends, essaya Athos en tendant un peu plus l’assiette. C’est délicieux.   
\- ….  
\- Dieu ne veut pas que tu te prives de nourriture ! Il veut que tu vives. ! Ce n’est pas un péché de prendre ce que l’on t’offre.   
René sentait bien le délicieux parfum du plat et son estomac endormi depuis tant d’années à de tels plats, se réveilla devant ce festin. Un instant, il fut tenté de se ruer sur ce met, Dieu le lui aurait pardonner, il en était absolument certain, mais s’accorder ne serait ce qu’une fois un tel repas, l’éloignerait, le priverait de son Seigneur quelques instants ! Et cela lui était insupportable ! Il ne regarda donc absolument pas le plat mais s’offrit d’aimer encore un peu plus son frère d’avoir voulu partager une partie de son repas. Et par ce geste presque insignifiant pour l’ancien mousquetaire déjà repus, René fut bouleversé. Une larme de joie glissa sur sa joue sombre sans que personne ne s’en aperçoive. Depuis cinq ans qu’il vivait ici, personne ne l’avait traité avec cet égard. Chaque jour, depuis cette nuit d’octobre où il était arrivé, il avait vécu la prière que Dieu lui avait inspirée. Il se laissait humilié, il vivait dans la honte, il s’interdisait de parler, il priait sans relâche.   
Athos finit, devant l’immobilité et le silence du gueux, par déposer sur le sol l’assiette puis retourna s’asseoir.   
\- Je vous avais dit que vous perdiez votre temps, Athos et vous, votre argent, Porthos, s’amusa d’Artagnan !   
\- Laissons lui la nuit et l’assiette sera vide !   
\- Oui, elle le sera, répondit le gascon, mais par les chats de gouttière.  
\- Au fait, puisque la Reine et le roi ont demandé que toute la garnison nous accompagne, qu’allez-vous faire de lui ?   
\- Nous serons obligé de le laisser là, répondit-il. A moins qu’on ne le remette dans la rue.   
\- Ne pourrait-il venir avec nous?   
\- Je crois que vous ne réalisez pas bien l’état de déchéance dans lequel il est.   
\- Faites lui prendre un bain ! Donnez lui des vêtements décents ! Il pourrait être utile pour quelques petites tâches.   
\- Je ne sais pas. On verra cela demain, mes amis !  
René se demandait si Dieu, par la voix de ces hommes ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de vivre le mariage du jeune Roi, de revoir la Reine et de vivre un temps avec ses frères mousquetaires. Il se prit une nouvelle fois à rêver ! Une brusque envie de sortir ne serait-ce que quelques jours de cette misère, de revivre comme autrefois, de rire avec ses amis, de revoir la plus belle des femmes, d’admirer le jeune Roi et tout le luxe de la cour, de ressentir les plaisirs du galop à travers champs, peut-être même de lutter contre quelques méchants, de se faire beau, d’enfiler une chemise douce agrémentée de quelques dentelles. Son cœur s’emballa devant l’idée de redevenir l’homme que Dieu avait pris tant d’année à dépouiller. Espérant que demain, d’Artagnan ordonnerait qu’il les accompagne, il se recroquevilla, bien au fond de sa niche, il s’endormit particulièrement heureux de cette journée sans réaliser que pour la première fois depuis tant d’années, il ne confia pas sa nuit au Seigneur. Quelques moments après, sous le regard incrédule de Porthos, trois matous vinrent se battre devant le ragoût qu’ils dévorèrent avant d’aller se lécher les babines sur les toits de la garnison. Porthos sortit sa bourse et de bon gré offrit un Louis au gascon   
\- Je vous l’avais dit ! Voyez-vous il en sera de même demain pour le voyage ! Laissons le là. Serge lui laissera de quoi se nourrir pendant les quinze jours. 

Au petit matin, la garnison était en émoi ! Chacun s’affairant pour le grand départ. On mit ses plus beaux uniformes, son chapeau à plume, sa cape, son épée rutilante. Chacun s’arma ! Les chevaux eux même s’étaient fait beaux pour la noce. René attendait tendu sous sa niche qu’on le fasse sortir de sa niche pour lui faire prendre un bain et le rhabiller. Si tel était le cas, c’est que Dieu avait décidé qu’il était important que sa brebis y soit. A plusieurs reprises, il crut voir un mousquetaire ou un ouvrier s’approcher ! A chaque fois, il sentit son corps frissonner de plaisir ! Mais finalement aucun ne s’arrêta ! Ils poursuivaient leur chemin , grimpaient quatre à quatre les marches ! Toute la matinée fut ainsi, on montait, on descendait les escaliers avec frénésie, envoyant toujours un peu plus de poussière et de terre sur sa tête. Une sourde angoisse commençait à monter dans le cœur du mendiant ! Allait-on l’oublier ? Le laisserait-on seul, lui, le père du Roi, dans cette cour, comme un chien ? René se laissant guider par son rêve, s’avança un peu de dessous sa niche, les bras en signe de prière, les yeux clos, il s’offrait au bon vouloir de cette garnison pour laquelle il priait depuis cinq ans sans relâche. Finalement, quand tous furent prêts, d’Artagnan prit la parole. René ouvrit alors les yeux et découvrit l’ensemble de la garnison au garde-à-vous parfaitement apprêtés pour le mariage royal.   
\- Mes amis ! Nous partons au mariage du Roi. C’est un honneur qui nous est fait ! Aucune autre institution n’a ce privilège. Certes nous y allons en tant que soldat avec comme mission de protéger sa Majesté mais aussi car les mousquetaires sont depuis longtemps des amis de la cour ! J’exigerai, donc, de chacun d’entre vous la plus grande attention quant à sa protection, et votre plus grande prestance pour faire honneur à la France. En route !   
Le gueux foudroyé par la douleur d’être abandonné, oublié de ses amis alors qu’il aurait accepté de faire les tâches les plus ingrates pour être avec eux, pour voir son fils, pour revoir sa reine, laissa coulé une larme de chagrin sur son visage. Sous son regard désespéré et pourtant parfaitement ignoré de tous les autres, Serge sortit de sa cuisine. Il avait dans une main, une marmite encore chaude et un seau d’ordures dans l’autre. Il déposa le tout dans l’indifférence générale, sauf peut-être celle d’Athos et de Porthos, près de l’escalier, s’assura qu’il y avait de l’eau dans une bassine et dit avant d’enfourcher son cheval.   
\- Ton repas. Prie pour-nous !  
\- Merci, répondit Aramis sans que cela soit entendu.   
Puis tous quittèrent la cour et l’on referma la lourde porte de la garnison, laissant seul le mendiant comme si l’on eut laissé un vieux chat ou un chien de garde, le temps d’un voyage.


	5. Chapter 5

Le temps s’arrêta dans la cour, le silence se fit, René ressentait malgré lui une vive tristesse qu’il ne put cacher à Dieu. N’ayant pu accompagner l’ensemble de la garnison, il s’écroula sur sa couche de paille que dans la précipitation et l’agitation du départ, on n’avait pas pris le temps de changer et dans un râle de douleur, souffla pour lui même et pour Dieu :   
\- Mon Dieu , pourquoi m’as tu abandonné ?   
Puis après un long moment, il se redressa et dans une lassitude qui lui rappela les pires moments de désespoir vécus dans le reclusoir, il dit encore :   
\- qu’il soit fait selon Ta volonté. 

Il prit alors un moment pour admirer la cour privée de l’animation qu’elle avait toujours connue. Comme morte, la garnison sans vie, attendrait le retour des hommes qui y vivaient. Elle ressusciterait dans quelques semaines. L’ancien mousquetaire, se rappela du jour où il avait franchi le portail pour la première fois. Après quelques années de séminaire, pendant lesquelles il avait lutté comme un beau diable, le père Guillaume l’avait pour un temps envoyé se défouler dans l’armée avec la promesse de le reprendre lorsqu’il se serait calmé. Par sa bravoure et sa fougue, il avait été rapidement repéré par le capitaine Tréville lors de la bataille de Chateaudun. Celui-ci avait obtenu du ministère de la guerre de récupérer le jeune homme pour une formation poussée. Ainsi s’était-il présenté un matin dans cette cour qui grouillait de monde et avait franchi ce même escalier pour un entretien avec le capitaine Tréville. A peine impressionné, il avait pénétré dans le bureau.   
René de sa niche eut soudain une envie impérieuse de revoir l’ancien bureau où tant de choses et de discussions s’étaient déroulées. En avait-il le droit aujourd’hui lui qui n’était plus rien ? Il se replongea alors en Dieu pour comprendre ce qu’il attendait de lui. Jamais, il n’aurait osé bouger sans un signe de Lui. Le temps s’écoula dans un silence absolu, René poursuivant sa prière perpétuelle pour le salue des hommes de cette Terre en échange de cet amour tellement palpable de Dieu. Une colombe vint alors survoler la cour ! Dieu lui envoyait donc un signe. Prudemment, le gueux s’extirpa de son abri et timidement gravit à son tour les marches de l’escalier. Gêné de piétiner symboliquement son nid puisque Dieu y vivait, il hésita à poursuivre, alors la colombe s’agita, et virevolta autour de sa tête l’encourageant à poursuivre. Dieu lui faisait un cadeau, il l’accepta. Ses pieds nus et crasseux gravirent une à une les marches lentement, délicatement. Arrivé sur la coursive, René sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort encore lorsqu’il se présenta devant la porte. Il s’amusa de constater qu’il était plus ému et surtout plus gêné aujourd’hui que lors de son premier rendez-vous avec Tréville. Il ouvrit la porte et fut immédiatement frapper de retrouver l’odeur si caractéristique de la pièce. Il lui revint en mémoire, son attitude désinvolte, fier et presque insolente face au capitaine lorsque celui-ci lui avait proposé de perfectionner son tir au mousquet pendant quelques semaines ici.  
\- Je ne suis pas mauvais, s’était-il venté   
\- Nous verrons cela, jeune homme ! Votre Nom ?   
\- Aramis, inventa t’il sur le champ sachant que tout mousquetaire se choisissait un nom de guerre !   
\- Vous n’êtes pas mousquetaire, que je sache, répondit Tréville avec autorité !  
\- René d’Herblay, monsieur, s’excusa t’il.   
\- Descendez voir Marcel , il vous donnera un équipement et vous montrera votre chambre. Rompez !   
René sourit en pensant à ce jeune homme qu’il avait été et à ce qu’il était devenu. La colombe l’attendait sur le rebord de la barrière, lorsqu’il sortit du bureau. René scruta le ciel espérant que Dieu l’autoriserait à poursuivre sa visite. Il regarda le bel animal immaculé qui à son tour semblait le regarder. Elle vint se poser sur son épaule à peine couverte par le reste de tunique de chanvre déchiquetée et sale. Dieu l’encourageait donc à continuer. Comme il y a une trentaine d’année, il pénétra dans l’armurerie, vidée pour les besoins de la mission, puis dans les écuries. Enfin ses pas le menèrent vers ce qui avait été sa chambre. Bien que déjà à l’époque plus sobre que celles de ses frères, en y pénétrant, René n’en revint pas de voir le luxe dans lequel il avait vécu. Il retrouva son lit, son armoire, son bureau, la cheminée. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le clou planté dans le mur entre l’armoire et la porte auquel il accrochait son fameux feutre garni d’une plume bleue qui avait ému autrefois tant de femmes. Un léger pincement au cœur le ramena à la réalité. Il n’était plus depuis bien longtemps cet homme là, mais la vision de ce clou, le remua plus qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. D’ailleurs qu’était devenu ce chapeau ? Il eut beau fouillé dans sa mémoire, il n’en trouva plus trace. S’efforçant alors de regarder par la fenêtre, il prit le temps de redécouvrir la vue sur les toits de Paris. René ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant le beauté de la ville puis soudain réalisa qu’il manquait quelque chose. Se retournant, il balaya une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard et brutalement réalisa que le prie-Dieu avait disparu. A genoux, il y avait tant de fois prier Dieu de lui épargner souffrance et blessure, il y avait tant de fois rendu grâce pour la vie de celui qui était aujourd’hui le plus grand roi d’Europe, il y avait tant de fois demander pardon d’avoir mis en danger la reine et ses frères en se laissant aller aux plaisirs de la chair. Où se prie-Dieu avait-il pu disparaître ? Comment pouvait-on éliminer Dieu de la vie ? Pourquoi les hommes se privaient-ils d’un tel bonheur de dialogue et de partage et de communion avec le créateur ? En oubliant Dieu, ils oubliaient l’Amour, il s’en écartaient alors que rien ne rendait plus heureux. René s’inquiéta de voir le monde partir à la dérive. Ses amis mousquetaires eux même s’étaient éloignés de Dieu depuis son départ. Le seul fait de l’avoir laisser ici, seul dans sa misère, prouvait qu’ils n’avaient pas compris qu’en s’occupant du plus petit , c’est de Dieu dont il prenait soin et donc de l’Amour qu’il fallait protéger à tout prix puisque comme un petit enfant il était dépendant des hommes. Sans soin, sans attention, sans protection, l’amour ne pouvait vivre ! Ainsi donc les hommes , pris par leur vie trépidante, avaient abandonné Dieu dans le tabernacle des églises, Dieu prisonnier dans son palais d’or et de pierreries dont il n’avait que faire puisque qu’il ne savait faire qu’une chose : aimer ! Même une petite prière , ravivait sa flamme, le réjouissait tant il se contentait de peu. L’ancien moine réalisa alors qu’il avait été oublié par les mousquetaires comme les hommes de cette Terre oubliaient Dieu dans leur vie.   
René, comme poussé par une force extérieure, tomba à genoux dans son ancienne chambre et aima Dieu de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, de tout son esprit. Ainsi, ne serait-Il pas seul ! 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit dans la chambre. Le miséreux sortit, regagna précipitamment son abri et cette nuit là s’interdit de se couvrir de la couverture, se priva du maigre repas fait de déchets qu’on lui avait laissé, prit soin de retirer la paille pour plus d’inconfort puis s’allongea à même le sol sur la terre boueuse, les bras en croix pour demander pardon pour lui même de s’être laissé tenté par le diable puis pour les hommes qui délaissaient Dieu dans leur vie. 

Les jours passèrent ainsi pendant lesquels René comparait la peine qu’il ressentait d’avoir été abandonné de ses frères à celle que Dieu devait ressentir dans le désintérêt des hommes. Ils avaient l’un et l’autre besoin de soin, d’attention, de protection. Entièrement dépouillés des biens de ce monde, ils n’avaient l’un et l’autre que l’amour à donner. Mais sans personne à qui l ‘offrir, ils n’étaient rien. René aima Dieu plus que jamais dans le silence et dans le vide de la cour de la Garnison. C’est Dieu qui avait besoin de lui et non pas le jeune Roi, ni même les mousquetaires. Il s’en voulut de ne pas l’avoir compris plus vite et de s’être laissé tenté par le diable. Mais Dieu comme toujours en bon père lui avait pardonné cet écart. L’inconfort et la privation qu’il s’imposait n’avaient alors plus de prise sur lui. Il ne se rendit bientôt plus compte qu’il faisait froid, que son corps réclamait un peu de chaleur, qu’il devait se nourrir. Comme au fond du reclusoir, il ressentait alors l’Amour absolu et incommensurable de Dieu. Il s’oubliait totalement jusqu’à ce que Dieu le ramène à la vie. Ouvrant ses yeux, il découvrit juste à proximité de lui la jolie petite colombe en train de picorer quelques graines trouvées sur le sol. Alors, comme le petit oiseau, René chercha son seau et se nourrit des déchets trouvés puis s’offrit un peu de soupe. Enfin, l’oiseau repu alla s’ébrouer dans une flaque. Dieu semblait inciter René à aller se laver puisqu’il faisait encore un peu chaud. Le miséreux se leva puis s’approcha du puits, y laissa tomber le seau, le releva, se déshabilla puis se lava intégralement. Tant que le petit oiseau n’arrêtait pas, il continua à frotter chaque partie de son corps décharné puis quand l’animal attaqua ses plumes, René comprit que lui aussi devait nettoyer son vêtement, ce qu’il fit en le trempant longuement dans le seau. On peut imaginer la crasse qui en ressortit puis en attendant que sa tunique sèche, René enfila une fois de plus un sac en toile de jute pour se protéger. Toujours pieds nus, l’âme et le corps propre, il rejoignait son abri, lorsqu’il entendit un bruit du côté de la lourde porte en bois. Retrouvant ses instincts de mousquetaire, il se calfeutra sous sa couverture et demeura parfaitement immobile. S’étonnant de la rapidité du séjour des mousquetaires, il ne s’inquiéta que du seau qu’il avait laissé au milieu de la cour, seule trace d’un mouvement de sa part.   
Après un long moment, Léopold de Labo réussit à ouvrir la lourde porte de bois. Il avait réussit à éloigner les éventuels curieux qui s’arrêtaient pour l’observer intrigués de voir quelqu’un essayer de rentrer dans la cour de la garnison pendant l’absence des mousquetaires. Présentant à qui le lui demandait, un courrier signé du Roi qu’il avait fait faire dans sa ville natale de Lyon, il rassurait ainsi tout le monde. Enfin, pénétra t’il sous le porche ! Après avoir refermé la lourde porte derrière lui, il observa un moment cette cour qu’il avait bien connue. Rien n’avait vraiment changé si ce n’est cette lourde table près de la cuisine qui avait fait son apparition. Rassuré de constater que la garnison était entièrement vide d’hommes et de chevaux, De Labo s’avança dans la cour sans faire de bruit, sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Prenant le temps de revisiter la place dans laquelle il avait suivi, il y a une trentaine d’année, la fameuse formation pour devenir mousquetaire parmi une vingtaine de candidats. Comme toujours, ces souvenirs faisaient rejaillir en lui, une sourde colère. Comme toutes les jeunes recrues, il avait dû se perfectionner à la lutte, au mousquet, à l’épée. Comme les autres il avait participé à des tournois éliminatoires. Sa ténacité dans les combats, son courage face à l’ennemi, ses extraordinaires qualités de cavalier avait fait de lui l’un des favoris ! Mais le capitaine de Tréville avait comme mission de n’en garder que trois pour cette promotion. Après d’interminables épreuves, enfin ne furent-ils plus que quatre ! Outre le jeune lyonnais il restait : Isaac, un grand colosse métisse, Olivier, un ténébreux gentleman et René, un jeune effronté au regard de velours. Lors de la terrible épreuve finale, les quatre prétendants au poste devaient vivre et mener à bien une véritable mission pour le roi. A chacun avaient été octroyés un mousquet, une épée, un encas, une outre et un cheval. Ils devaient ramener au Roi, un brigand qui semait depuis quelques temps la pagaille en Bourgogne. Accompagné de Tréville, ils quittèrent la garnison et chevauchèrent jusqu’à Chalon. Grâce au charme du plus jeune de ses coéquipiers, ils apprirent rapidement où se situait le camp dans lequel se cachait le voleur. Le métisse observa les lieux avec attention puis proposa aux autres, une tactique d’approche. Si Athos, émit quelques idées supplémentaires et René s’interrogea sur la légalité d’une telle attaque, Léopold contredit le plan cherchant à imposer le sien. Finalement, les trois autres insistèrent tellement qu’il finit par se rallier à leur cause. Après s’être infiltrés discrètement, comme convenu dans le camps les quatre hommes s’étaient finement rapprochés du brigand sans éveiller de soupçons. Chacun avait un rôle très précis à tenir, chacun était en position. René, caché la main sur son mousquet, un peu à l’écart, Isaac à proximité des gardes, Léopold et Olivier à quelques mètres du dos du brigand. Les deux derniers devaient réussir à s’en approcher et discrètement le menacer d’un couteau dans le dos. Leopold devait l’emmener sur son cheval pendant que les trois autres calmaient les éventuels débordements. Quelques secondes pourtant avant l’intervention, un dispute entre deux hommes se fit entendre, juste devant René qui ne pouvait plus protéger les autres. L’intervention devenait trop risquée, il fallait comme convenu, quitter les lieux et trouver un autre moyen. Pourtant, Léopold se précipita dans la foule et menaça de son épée l’homme recherché. Tous les gardes se lancèrent à l’assaut. Porthos se battit comme un diable pour assommer les plus forts. Olivier tira son épée et transperça avec une facilité déconcertante quelques autres et René après avoir éliminé certains de son mousquet, rejoignit et protégea ses camarades de coups fumeux.   
\- Merci, mima Olivier en direction de René alors que celui-ci venait de lancer son couteau dans le bras d’un homme qui s’apprêtait à tirer sur le plus vieux des quatre.   
\- A votre service, Monseigneur, singea René en se prosternant. Il suffit de demande ! Puis se retournant vivement, il observa Isaac aux prises avec trois hommes. « Par ici ! » cria t’il pour attirer leur attention. Isaac profitant de leur inattention les assomma.   
Lorsque tous furent à terre, René rejoignit ses camarades qui se remettaient de leur combat adossés à un mur.   
\- Où est Léopold, demanda René cherchant partout autour de lui.  
\- Il est parti rejoindre Tréville.  
\- Etait-il blessé ?   
\- Non, je ne crois pas.   
Celui-ci s’était enfui avec le brigand sur son cheval après avoir pris soin de le ligoter et de l’assommer. Fier, il avait déposé son trophée devant le capitaine resté en retrait pour observer ses hommes. Pendant que le brigand reprenait petit à petit ses esprits, Le capitaine sans échanger un seul mot avec Léopold chercha du regard les trois autres. Tout en regagnant leur base, Olivier, dans un calme olympien nettoyait son épée et Isaac s’épongeait le front de son mouchoir en dentelle. Il manquait René. Le capitaine s’approcha inquiet du camp et finalement le découvrit debout au milieu des dizaines d’hommes à terre, la tête baissée, le chapeau à la main, immobile. Tréville s’inquiéta de l’attitude du jeune homme fougueux puis le vit simplement faire un signe de croix sur lui même. Ainsi priait-il pour ses ennemis.   
Rentrés à la garnison, après avoir emmener le brigand à la Bastille. Tréville du haut de la coursive, appela les quatre prétendants au poste.  
\- Je vous ai fait venir, ici pour vous faire part de mon choix. Je dois reconnaître qu’il n’a pas été simple. Mais cette dernière épreuve a pour moi été révélatrice.  
Léopold, à la vue de sa dernière mission était absolument convaincu que le poste lui revenait de droit.   
\- Olivier, voulez vous devenir Mousquetaire ?   
\- Oui, Capitaine, répondit celui-ci d’un ton monocorde comme si cela le touchait à peine.  
\- Quel nom choisirez-vous ?   
\- Athos.   
\- Isaac, voulez-vous être mousquetaire ?   
\- Oui, Capitaine, dit le colosse en se mettant au garde à vous.  
\- Quel nom choisirez-vous ?   
\- Porthos.   
Léopold tellement fier d’avoir récupérer le brigand, savait qu’il allait gagner face à ce jeune fougueux qui faisait mine d’observer son mousquet dans le coin du bureau.   
\- René, voulez-vous devenir Mousquetaire ?   
Le doux regard du jeune homme fit d’incessants va et vient entre le capitaine et de Labo. Hésitant à donner sa réponse, il s’approcha de Tréville et demanda :   
\- Mais que devient de Labo ?  
\- René , voulez-vous devenir Mousquetaire , répéta Tréville sans montrer la moindre émotion.  
\- Oui, Capitaine, souffla le jeune homme aux boucles indisciplinées Puis se tournant vers le lyonnais, il planta son fameux regard de velours et souffla : Pardon.   
\- Je n’ai que faire de votre pardon, hurla alors le perdant ! cette place me revient de droit. Je tire aussi bien qu’Athos, je suis aussi fort que Porthos et je compense mon tir au mousquet contre mes grandes capacités équestres.   
\- Quel nom choisirez-vous, continua le capitaine imperturbable  
\- Aramis.   
\- Athos, Porthos et Aramis , rompez ! Vous pouvez y aller ! De labo , restez ici


	6. Chapter 6

Les trois nouveaux élus se retrouvèrent dans la cour. A compter de ce jour, ils étaient éligibles à la fonction de mousquetaire. Restait à attendre le bon vouloir du Roi. Ils se regardaient partageant un mélange de joie et d’amertume. Du bureau de Tréville s’échappait des cris et de la colère.   
\- Calmez-vous ! ordonna le capitaine, que je puisse vous expliquer.   
\- M’expliquer que vous avez préférez ce blanc-bec insolent alors je suis plus fort que lui dans la plus part des domaines !  
\- Cela ne se jouait pas entre lui et vous, De Labo , intervint Tréville. Lui, il était sélectionné d’office.   
\- D’office ? mais il est indiscipliné et prétentieux.   
\- Il est jeune, voilà tout. Mais, comme aucun de vous quatre, il a l’esprit de camaraderie. Tout au long de votre formation, il a pris soin des autres. Lors de cette bataille, il prenait le recul suffisant pour avoir une vision globale de la bataille et pouvoir voler au secours des autres. Et lorsque la bataille a été gagnée, la première chose qu’il a cherché à savoir c’est où vous étiez et si vous aviez été blessé ? Voilà ce que je recherche pour mes hommes. Tout le reste se travaille. L’empathie et la protection des autres c’est inné. Et moins que les deux autres vous en bénéficiez.   
De Labo resta bouche bée révolté par ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Fou de colère, sans attendre l’autorisation de Tréville , il sortit du bureau en claquant la porte, passa devant les trois autres, réservant un méchant coup d’œil à Aramis puis quitta la garnison. 

Trente ans plus tard, il promenait son regard dans cette même cour et sa colère n’avait pas diminuée. Au contraire, au fur et à mesure des années, il avait pris soin de l’attiser, de la nourrir à telle point qu’aujourd’hui il était arrivé avec une bombe cachée dans un sac de cuir qu’il avait l’intention de faire exploser lorsqu’il aurait trouvé l’endroit idéal dans la garnison. En attendant, il l’avait déposé à la sortie du passage vouté et continuait sa visite immobile. Tout était parfaitement calme à l’exception d’un corbeau, une épluchure de pomme de terre au bec, qui s’agitait en équilibre sur un seau posé au milieu de la cour. De Labo prit à peine le temps de se demander ce qu’une poubelle pleine faisait au milieu de la cour. Puis son regard se posa sous l’escalier, envisageant d’y faire exploser la bombe, sans s’apercevoir de la présence du mendiant qui avait choisi de rester parfaitement immobile lorsqu’il avait reconnu le voleur. 

Cela faisait des années que les mousquetaires le traquaient. Lorsqu’il avait quitté précipitamment la garnison après son élimination, Tréville avait pensé qu’il était reparti à Lyon mais avait toujours gardé à l’esprit la colère du postulant. Il ne s’en inquiéta plus jusqu’au jour où Athos fut dénoncé par un auteur anonyme de viol. Le Roi Louis XIII qui avait reçu une lettre décrivant avec moult détails le crime soit disant commis par le mousquetaire, la soumit au capitaine qui fut immédiatement alerté par le paraphe : « tous contre un ». Sans avoir aucune preuve qu’il s’agissait de De Labo, il chargea Aramis et Porthos de mener l’enquête pendant qu’Athos, gravement peiné par ces accusations patientait en résidence surveillée à la garnison en buvant des litres de vin ce qui augmentait sa colère contenue jusque là. Ses deux amis se précipitèrent chez la jeune femme. Lorsque les deux mousquetaires pénétrèrent dans la chambre de celle ci, ils découvrirent une jeune femme très apprêtée, maquillée avec moult froufrous, allongée sur son lit alors qu’ils s’attendait à trouver une jeune fille prostrée et apeurée.   
\- Mademoiselle, bonjour commença Porthos sévèrement. Nous sommes mousquetaires du Roi et nous cherchons à comprendre pourquoi et par qui l’un de nos camarades a été accusé de viol. Viol dont paraît-il vous êtes la victime ?   
\- Je le suis, répondit-elle avec affront.   
\- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé.   
\- Il m’a violé voilà tout !   
\- Quand, continua Porthos pendant qu’Aramis promenait son regard dans la chambre faisant mine de ne pas s’intéresser à la conversation.   
\- La semaine dernière. Il avait bu énormément. Je rentrais de mon travail, il m’a suivi, il m’a plaqué dans le coin d’une ruelle, il puait le vin, il a soulevé mes jupons, je ne pouvais pas me défendre.   
\- A quoi, ressemblait-il ?   
\- Je ne sais plus très bien mais il avait les yeux bleus   
\- Beaucoup d’hommes ont les yeux bleus, Mademoiselle, renchérit Porthos avec un brin de colère dans la voix  
\- Il avait une barbe de quelques semaines et des cheveux châtains.   
\- Comme la majeure partie des Français, s’exclama le colosse de plus en plus en colère.   
\- Il avait une tenue qui ressemblait à la votre et une épée comme celle de votre camarade.   
\- Je vois … mais qu’est ce qui vous dit qu’il s’agissait d’ Athos ?   
\- Un homme est venu me ramasser dans la rue et m’a dit qu’il s’agissait d’un mousquetaire nommé Athos et qu’il m’aiderait à le condamner.   
\- Et comment s’appelle cet homme ?   
\- Je ne sais plus….   
\- Porthos ! Pouvez-vous me laisser seul avec cette demoiselle, proposa soudain Aramis ?   
Le colosse simula tout d’abord un refus et manifesta sa colère puis finalement devant l’insistance de son ami, sembla aux yeux de la jeune femme se laisser convaincre. Aramis avait attrapé par l’épaule le colosse afin de l’inciter à sortir. Elle se sentit protéger par ce splendide mousquetaire aux yeux de velours   
\- Je vous attends en bas, accorda le colosse mimant toujours la colère mais qui savait très bien quelle technique son ami allait mettre en œuvre.  
\- Je vous rejoins dans un moment.

Porthos descendit en bas de l’immeuble et s’adossa au mur en attendant son ami, le sourire aux lèvres.   
\- Mademoiselle, commença Aramis en s’asseyant sur son lit et en s’approchant de son visage, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?   
Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il planta son regard de velours dans le sien et tout doucement s’approchant de son cou comme s’il avait l’intention de l’embrasser, ce qu’elle aurait volontiers accepté, il souffla :   
\- Puis-je vous demandé votre prénom ?   
\- Emmanuelle  
\- Vous croyez en Dieu, n’est-ce pas ?   
\- Qu’est ce qui vous fait dire cela, demanda t’elle étonnée par cette première question ?   
\- L’énorme crucifix qui pend au dessus de votre lit et la bible sur votre commode, pour commencer.   
\- Oui, je crois en Dieu , mais j’ai bien été violée par votre ami.   
\- Je ne remets pas en cause le fait que quelqu’un vous ait fait du mal et Dieu connaît déjà la vérité, continua t’il en sortant de sa chemise, la croix que son abbé lui avait laissé lorsqu’il avait quitté le séminaire. Je sais au combien cela doit vous être pénible et que ces souvenirs doivent être traumatisants, lui dit–il tout doucement pendant qu’elle observait la croix  
\- Vous êtes prêtre ?  
\- Racontez-moi votre histoire, Emmanuelle !   
Le jeune femme, raconta alors la vérité. Elle n’avait pas été violée, on lui avait juste volé sa bourse. Jamais, elle ne pourrait rembourser ce qu’elle devait à son prêteur et ainsi ne pourrait-elle rentrer dans sa campagne. Surgit alors l’homme de la providence qui lui proposa un marché : accusé Athos de viol, contre le contenu de sa bourse. Elle avait rapidement accepté le marché et s’apprêtait à quitter les lieux dans la soirée.   
\- Merci, lui souffla Aramis avec un sourire de réconfort.   
\- Que vais-je devenir ?   
\- Nous prendrons soin de vous, ne vous inquiétez pas. Etes vous prête à témoigner ?   
\- Je le suis, mon père.   
\- Je ne suis pas prêtre.   
\- Quoi ? Vous m’avez trompée !   
\- Non, seule vous avez cru que je l’étais, je n’ai rien prétendu de tel.   
Se précipitant hors de son lit, elle voulut s’enfuir sans qu’Aramis ne fasse quoique ce soit. Porthos attendant au RDC, l’intercepterait. Pourtant lorsqu’elle voulut ouvrir la porte, celle ci resta close.   
\- Ouvrez cette porte , hurla t’elle !   
\- Je n’ai pas la clé ! Ce n’est pas moi qui l’aie fermée !   
Au même instant, la vitre éclata sous l’impact d’une boule de feu qui tomba à leur pied. Aramis n’écoutant que son courage se précipita sur la flamme qui déjà se propageait sur le lit et éteignit celle ci en l’étouffant avec sa cape. Une fumée noir et étouffante commençait à envahir la pièce. Il attrapa Emmanuelle et lui imposa de mettre son mouchoir sur le nez.   
\- Suivez-moi , lui cria t’il en se dirigeant vers la porte.   
Au même instant, Porthos défonça la porte et tous purent sortir en sécurité. Une fois dans la rue, les mousquetaires s’interrogèrent pour savoir d’où pouvait provenir la boule de feu. Rapidement, leurs regards se tournèrent vers la fenêtre du bâtiment voisin. Lorsqu’ils y pénétrèrent, ils découvrirent ce qu’il fallait pour mettre le feu à tout un quartier, mais l’appartement était vide et jamais ils ne trouvèrent d’indice concernant le meurtrier si ce n’est un mot laissé sur une table : « tous contre un ». La jeune fille témoigna devant le juge et Athos fut disculpé. 

Quelques années plus tard, un nouvel incident mit les mousquetaires dans une mauvaise situation. Cette fois-ci, c’est Porthos qui avait été visé. Comme souvent le colosse avait cédé à son irrépressible besoin de jouer aux cartes, il avait donc quitté la garnison et s’était rendu dans la taverne dans laquelle il avait ses habitudes. Comme toujours, Athos et Aramis l’avaient suivi pour pouvoir pallier à tout débordement au cas où un adversaire s’aventurait à tricher devant le mousquetaire. Chacun tapis dans un coin, Athos buvant verre sur verre et Aramis déshabillant du regard les jolies serveuses patientaient pendant que leur camarade s’adonnait à sa passion. Soudain, le colosse se leva de sa chaise prêt à égorger son adversaire. Immédiatement alertés, ses deux amis cessèrent leurs activités et mirent en se levant la main au pommeau de leur épée. Alors que Porthos s’apprêtait à tout casser soudain il s’effondra brutalement au sol. Aramis se précipita sur lui et tenta de le réanimer pendant qu’Athos allait fermer les portes afin que personne ne s’échappe de la taverne. Le jeune mousquetaire découvrit avec effroi un filet de bave verdâtre au coin de la bouche du colosse.   
\- Il a été empoisonné, s’écria Aramis en cherchant du regard Athos. Il faut le ramener d’urgence à la garnison !   
Athos choisit parmi les plus habitués quatre gaillards suffisamment forts pour le transporter. Puis les laissant partir, il chercha à comprendre qui dans l’assemblée avait pu commettre cela. Pendant, ce temps Aramis installa son camarade à l’infirmerie et grâce à un mélange de moutarde et de café, fit vomir le colosse afin d’évacuer le plus de poison possible. Tréville déboula dans la pièce cherchant à comprendre ce qui s’était passé.   
\- Qu’a t’il?   
\- Il a été empoisonné à priori à la scopolamine. Je dois le faire vomir et lui faire avaler du charbon pour éviter qu’il ne perde conscience une nouvelle fois. Cela pourrait être mortel.   
\- Où avez-vous appris cela ?   
\- Au séminaire, capitaine !   
\- Au séminaire ?   
\- Dans beaucoup de villages en France, le prêtre ne fait pas que soigner les âmes, il doit aussi savoir soigner les corps.   
\- Vous avez donc été au séminaire ?   
\- Pendant quatre ans ! Mon père voulait que je sois prêtre, dit Aramis en continuant à faire vomir Porthos sans montrer le moindre dégout.   
\- Et ?   
\- J’ai un problème avec l’autorité. Mon abbé m’a donc envoyé me défouler sur les champs de bataille. Et chaque jour je l’en remercie ! Je suis bien plus heureux parmi les mousquetaires. Pourtant faire vomir Porthos est un vrai sacerdoce ! Vous pouvez me croire…   
\- Il s’en sortira ?   
\- Oui, capitaine. Je suis quand même curieux de savoir ce qu’Athos a pu découvrir dans la taverne. Qui voulait le tuer ?   
\- Je n’en sais rien, mais nous allons le découvrir. Partez rejoindre Athos !   
\- Je dois rester avec Porthos, se risqua Aramis qui ne voulait abandonner son ami !   
\- C’est un ordre, Aramis ! Dans la compagnie des mousquetaires, il n’y a pas de place pour l’indiscipline. J’ordonne, vous obtempérez !   
Aramis laissa tomber ses instruments et partit rejoindre Athos non sans faire un léger crochet à l’église de saint Ferdinand pour déposer un cierge pour son ami. Après une courte prière, il sortit de l’édifice à l’instant même où un homme traversait le parvis en courant. Dans sa course, l’homme bouscula Aramis qui l’intercepta ! Athos qui était sur ces traces arriva à cet instant.   
\- C’est derrière ça que vous courriez, mon ami ?   
\- Cet homme était dans la taverne et s’est brutalement enfui, répondit encore essoufflé par sa course.   
\- Alors Monsieur ! Qu’avez-vous à nous raconter, demanda le jeune mousquetaire en plaquant sa victime sous le porche de l’église.   
\- Rien ! Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, répondit le fuyard affolé.   
\- On ne ment pas dans la maison de Dieu, s’époumona Aramis ! Alors, que faisiez-vous dans cette taverne ?   
\- Un homme en échange de quelques verres m’a demandé de verser un sachet dans le verre du métisse. Voilà tout !   
\- Qui est cet homme ?   
\- Je n’en sais rien, je vous le jure !   
Aramis sera encore un peu plus fort le col de sa victime. Bien qu’il avait senti que le soulard disait la vérité.   
\- On ne jure pas dans la maison de Dieu ! c’est clair ? Puis, il le relâcha.   
Aramis et Athos retournèrent à la garnison retrouver leur frère, qui se remettait doucement de son empoisonnement.   
\- Comment allez-vous ?   
\- moyen… je ne me souviens de rien mais regarder ce que j’ai découvert dans l’une de mes poches   
Athos déplia le papier et lut « tous contre un »

Une nouvelle fois, le mystérieux homme leur avait échappé sans que personne ne l’ait vu ni ne sache qui il était réellement. Tréville convoqua ses hommes dans le bureau.   
\- J’ai peut-être une idée de l‘identité de notre malfaiteur. Mais ce n’est qu’un pressentiment, commença la capitaine les deux mains sur le bureau penché en avant vers ses soldats.  
\- A qui pensez-vous, demanda Athos ?   
\- Je pense à De Labo…   
\- Sérieusement, s’étonna Aramis ! Cela fait dix ans qu’il a quitté la garnison. Il a certainement dû passer à autre chose.   
\- Pourtant, il accélère ses méfaits à votre encontre. D’abord Athos puis Porthos. Mon cher Aramis, je pense que vous êtes le prochain sur la liste. 

Aramis du fond de son escalier revivait les attaques masquées que leur avait fait subir De Falco. Un frisson parcourut son corps, lorsque lui revint en mémoire ce que lui avait vécu… Un long moment, il chercha sous le regard de Dieu, une explication possible, un moyen de pardonner. Pour cela, il s’obligea à revivre par la pensée ce moment qu’il pensait avoir oublié après tant d’année. Mais il dut reconnaître que la blessure était toujours là et qu’il avait de la peine à poser un regard d’amour sur cet homme qui venait de s’introduire dans la cour avec manifestement de mauvaises intentions. Lorsqu’Aramis avait été sa victime, De Labo s’était révélé mais avait une fois encore réussi à s’enfuir.


	7. Chapter 7

Soudain, l’homme, aujourd’hui âgé d’une cinquantaine d’années, les tempes grisonnantes, le visage marqué par tant de haine pénétra dans la cour laissant derrière lui son sac. Il s’arrêta au milieu de celle ci et regarda tout autour de lui. Il semblait planifier son méfait. Brutalement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, défonça la porte et cassa tout à l’intérieur , puis il fit de même à l’infirmerie, dans les écuries à grand coup de masse. Enfin se précipita t’il dans le bureau du capitaine. Du haut de la coursive il jeta tout le mobilier, tous les papiers. Finalement , avec une rage décuplée , il se précipita dans les anciennes chambres des trois fameux mousquetaires depuis bien longtemps laissées au profit de plus jeunes. Tout passa par les fenêtres, tout se fracassa au sol ! Sous le regard maintenant affolé du gueux qui s’interdisait de bouger, il semblait vouloir détruire tout ce dont il avait été privé.   
Puis de retour dans la cour, il observa son œuvre , son apocalypse ! Dans un dernier accès de colère , il propulsa sous l’escalier le seau de détritus qui vint se renverser sur le mendiant sans que celui-ci ne fit un mouvement entrainant avec lui le chaudron de soupe.   
« Pardonnez-lui Seigneur, il ne sait pas ce qu’il fait ! Il doit vraiment être malheureux pour avoir en lui autant de haine et de colère. Si j’avais été encore mousquetaire, je lui aurai donné ma place ! Mais je ne suis plus rien qu’un pauvre chien calfeutré sous un escalier que chacun piétine comme vous avez été piétiné par les hommes. Seigneur, que puis –je faire pour cet homme ? Que puis-je faire pour sauver la garnison ? »

Pendant ce temps, De Labo avait suivit du regard le seau dont la trajectoire s’était terminée sous l’escalier. Poursuivant son idée de haine, il retourna chercher son sac et s’approchant il disposa au pied du linge noir et crasseux qui trainait pas là de la poudre pour faire exploser toute la garnison. Il disposa ensuite une mèche suffisamment longue pour pouvoir sortir de la cour. Enfin, regardant une dernière fois la garnison, il alluma la mèche. 

Le gueux n’avait qu’une seule chose à faire pour arrêter l’explosion : déplacer la mèche de quelques centimètres. Mais qu’est ce que Dieu attendait de Lui ? Pouvait-il enfin mourir et retrouver définitivement la chaleur du paradis ? Devait-il sauver la garnison ? Mais de ce fait, il se manifestait auprès de De Labo. Etrangement, il était prêt à tout ! Levant les yeux au ciel, il adressa à Dieu une ultime prière.   
« Seigneur, qu’attends-tu de moi ? »  
La flamme avançait rapidement vers l’escalier, il ne restait plus à René que quelques instants à vivre ! Il était prêt ! Lorsque, soudain, il entendit dans son cœur :   
« Sauve-le ! »

René déplaça alors la mèche puis se levant en laissant sa couverture à même le sol, il se dirigea vers la partie enflammée et de son pied nu l’écrasa.   
De Labo s’éloignait tranquillement de la garnison, l’oreille tendue dans l’attente de l’explosion qui réduirait en poussière le repère des mousquetaires. D’après ses calculs, il serait rue du sauvage à quelques mètres de là lorsque la garnison s’embraserait. La rue grouillait de monde en ce samedi de marché lorsqu’il y accéda enfin ! Mentalement il commença le décompte Dix, neuf, huit…. Trois, deux, un , zéro….. Pourtant rien ne se produisit. Patientant encore quelques secondes, il s’immobilisa devant l’étale du boulanger. Mais rien ne se produisit, aucune détonation ne se fit entendre. Alors avec la même détermination, il retourna à la garnison.   
Lorsqu’il pénétra dans la cour, il chercha à comprendre comment et pourquoi les mèches avaient été éteintes. Il avait pourtant pris soin d’éloigner les flammes des quelques flaques d’eau qui persistaient dans la cour. Quelqu’un aurait éteint une à une les flèches ? Pourtant, aucune trace de vie. La cour semblait endormie. Le seul mouvement qu’il percevait, était une toile beigeasse et usée qui se balançait sur une corde près de l’escalier. Intrigué, il s’approcha des marches et à sa grande surprise découvrit que du tissu informe tombait des gouttes. On l’avait donc suspendu là il y a peu de temps. De Labo en conclut que quelqu’un avait été présent lorsqu’il avait vidé de rage la garnison et allumé la bombe. Cette même personne avait dû éteindre les feux. Longuement il chercha du regard une trace de vie, mais rien ne bougea. Il se décida alors à chercher dans l’ensemble des pièces qu’il visita une à une. Puis rassuré, il entreprit à nouveau de mettre son plan en action. S’abaissant tout près de l’escalier, il rassembla la poudre y planta la mèche et l’alluma. C’est alors qu’une ombre noire surgit de dessous les marches puis ce fut le trou noir. 

Lorsqu’il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il faisait nuit noire. De Labo en ancien soldat chercha à estimer ses blessures puis à comprendre où il était. Il était allongé sur vraisemblablement un lit garnit d’un matelas en paille comme on en trouvait dans de nombreuses maisons de l’époque. Voulant toucher la violente douleur qu’il ressentait à la base du cou et un picotement sur le genou gauche. Il essaya de se lever. Il comprit que ses mains et ses pieds attachés aux barreaux du lit. S’agitant, de Labo essaya de se libérer sans succès. Après avoir crier un long moment, il finit par se calmer malgré la violente douleur à la base du crâne. Après un long moment de silence dont il ne put estimer le temps, il entendit la porte s’ouvrir et s’inquiéta de ne pas voir la lueur du jour ou celle d’une bougie. Faisait-il encore nuit ? Avait-il perdu la vue ? Lui avait-on posé un bandeau sur les yeux ? Il s’agita sur sa couche et se mit à hurler.  
\- Qui êtes vous ?   
\- ….  
\- Libérez-moi !   
\- ….   
\- Je ne vois plus rien ! Pourquoi ?   
\- ….   
\- Que me voulez-vous ?   
\- Vous sauver, répondit à voix basse son gardien.  
\- Me sauver ?   
\- Vous vous êtes blessé en tombant ! Je dois vous recoudre le genou.   
\- Hors de question que vous me touchiez !   
\- Cela va s’infecter. Votre blessure n’est pas belle, continua l’inconnu toujours à voix basse. Laissez-moi faire !  
\- Non   
\- Voulez-vous boire et manger quelque chose ?   
\- Non pas tant que vous ne m’aurez pas libéré.   
\- Bien ! je repasserai ce soir, dit la voix en quittant la pièce.   
René regagna son abri, et passa le reste de la journée à prier parmi les décombres. Après un long moment, il entreprit de commencer à ranger et à réparer ce qui pouvait l’être. De Labo du fond de son lit, entendait l’activité dehors sans comprendre s’il se trouvait toujours à la garnison ou s’il avait été déplacé et se demandait qui pouvait être ce mystérieux homme qui ne lui parlait qu’à voix basse. A la nuit tombée, René pénétra une nouvelle fois dans la chambre, une chandelle à la main   
\- Voulez-vous boire ? Voulez vous manger un peu de soupe ?   
\- Non, hurla le prisonnier !   
\- Je dois vous soigner au moins !   
\- Ne me touchez pas !   
\- Laissez-moi au moins mettre un bandage propre sur votre genou.   
\- Dégagez, hurla le prisonnier en essayant encore et encore à se libérer.   
Ne voyant toujours rien, il entendit la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il avait été installé se refermer doucement. Puis ce fut le silence pendant des heures. Il n’entendit plus aucun bruit. Sans doute son gardien avait dû quitter les lieux l’abandonnant sur le lit duquel il ne pouvait se détacher. Furieux, il essaya encore une fois de se libérer ! Au fur et à mesure des heures, il commença à prendre peur face à cette nuit noire et ce silence. Il commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud… son corps le faisait de plus en plus souffrir, son genou semblait enflé , il paniqua , il haletait de plus en plus, il se sentait partir ! Non il ne voulait pas mourir ici, alors il appela au secours !   
Au moment où la porte s’ouvrit dans le noir, il perdit alors connaissance. 

René s’employa alors à le soigner patiemment, le recoudre avec application, à le laver avec douceur et abnégation. Tout au long des soins qu’il lui prodiguait, il prit le temps malgré l’émotion que cela générait dans son cœur, à repenser au calvaire que De Labo lui avait fait subir, il y a une vingtaine d’années alors qu’il était encore mousquetaire. C’était peu avant l’arrivée de d’Artagnan à la garnison. 

Un matin d’hiver, alors que chacun s’apprêtait à fêter Noël, Tréville reçut une injonction du roi d’aller chercher à proximité de Reims une caisse de liqueurs fabriquées dans un couvent. Le capitaine convoqua ses trois mousquetaires au moment même où ils s’apprêtaient à filer à la Taverne de la rue Saint Martin, prendre un peu de bon temps après deux longs jours de mission au palais.   
\- Vous trois ! Dans mon bureau !  
\- Et bien c’est repartit ! Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, souffla Aramis aux deux autres en faisant demi-tour.   
\- Le roi demande que l’on récupère une caisse de liqueurs au couvent sainte Bernadette de Reims ! Qui y va ?   
\- Aramis, répliquèrent les deux autres en chœur ! Les bonnes sœurs, c’est son affaire !   
\- Eh Messieurs ! J’ai tout autant besoin que vous de repos, essaya t’il ?   
\- Vous voulez jouer aux cartes, demanda Athos sarcastique ?   
\- Vous préférez boire verre sur verre, interrogea Porthos ?  
\- Je peux tout aussi bien regarder les jolies femmes de la taverne en gardant un oeil sur vous   
\- Mais au couvent, vous en verrez aussi des jolies femmes, s’amusa Porthos.  
\- Je suis sûr qu’elles bichonneront votre joli minois, poursuivit Athos !  
\- Dois-je vous répéter qu’elles ont consacré leur vie à Dieu, tenta encore le tireur ?   
\- On sera sage, promirent Porthos et Athos en quittant le bureau, ne laissant plus aucune chance à Aramis de refuser la mission.   
\- Je les ai déjà prévues de votre arrivée, poursuivit le capitaine.   
\- Moi ?   
\- Je savais que ce serait vous qui iriez, répondit malicieusement Tréville. Pour l’ancien séminariste que vous êtes, partir quelques jours dans un couvent avant Noël n’est pas pour vous déplaire, n’est ce pas ?   
\- M’accorderez vous quelques heures de repos à mon retour ?   
\- Je vous le promets ! Allez ! filez !   
Aramis quitta le bureau et sous le rire de ses camarades, se mit en scelle, puis s’appliqua à passer sur une flaque d’eau un peu boueuse juste devant ses camarades, histoire de les faire payer un peu.   
Il avala rapidement les kilomètres qui le séparaient du couvent, ne prenant pas le temps de se reposer et arriva au petit jour devant la lourde porte en bois du couvent. Il frappa ! Une grosse sœur, un peu moustachue ouvrit la petite trappe seul lien avec le monde extérieur.   
\- Que voulez-vous mon fils, demanda t’elle froidement ?   
\- Je suis mousquetaire du Roi et viens récupérer une caisse de liqueurs pour le Roi.   
\- Restez–là, répondit-elle, je vais voir la mère supérieure. Elle claqua le volet et Aramis resta dans le froid un moment, grelottant et un peu contrarié par le spectacle de cette vilaine sœur alors qu’il aurait dû, dans la chaleur de la taverne profiter des décolletés que les serveuses lui auraient offerts.  
Soudain, la lourde porte s’ouvrit et la sœur lui demanda de rentrer. 

 

\- La mère supérieure vous attend. Les liqueurs ne sont pas prêtes.   
\- Mais c’est impossible ! Le Roi les attend !   
\- Est ce le Roi ou vous qui vous impatientez, répondit la mère supérieure qui les attendait dans le cloître sans attendre de réponse du mousquetaire. Vous passerez la journée et la nuit dans le dortoir des retraitants. Vous serez tranquille, il n’y a personne en ce moment. Je vous attends pour la messe à midi. Un repas vous sera servit ce soir.   
Puis, elle tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Docilement , mais avec une pointe d’agacement, Aramis pénétra dans la grande et longue pièce, déposa ses armes sur l’un des trente lits de paille rangés en deux colonnes parfaitement symétrique au dessus desquels trônait à chaque fois, un petit crucifix. Une journée interminable l’attendait. Seule la vue sur le cloitre, par une petite fenêtre, lui apportait un peu de vie lorsque les sœurs en de longues processions le traversaient pour se rendre aux offices. Aramis faisait les cents pas, s’imaginant avec ses amis à la taverne, surveillant Porthos à la table de jeux et Athos isolé au fond de la salle une chope à la main. Dans son imagination les serveuses virevoltaient devant lui, laissant trainer un doux parfum. De lassitude, il s’allongea sur l’un des lits et finit par s’endormir. Lorsqu’enfin il se réveilla au bruit des cloches, celles-ci sonnaient déjà une heure. Il avait raté la messe ! La mère supérieure allait être furieuse ! Tel un enfant pris en faute, Aramis se sentait nerveux. Il analysa que cette émotion était le fruit de son éducation. Enfant, ses parents lui avait appris à aimer Dieu et à respecter les institutions religieuses. Honteux, il imagina les rires de ses amis si d’aventure ils apprenaient les moments qu’il avait vécus ici. Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsque la mère supérieure pénétra en trombe dans la pièce, une hache à la main.   
\- Pardonnez- moi ma mère, je me suis endormi, effrayé par la vision de l’abbesse.   
\- Vous demanderez pardon à Dieu en nous coupant du bois pour l’hiver, mon fils.   
\- Bien, ma mère ! Les liqueurs sont-elles bientôt prêtes, osa t’il demandé ?   
\- Vous les aurez demain à la première heure ! Allez, mon fils ! au travail, lui dit elle en lui tendant la hache.   
Alors pendant de longues heures, le mousquetaire qui depuis toujours ressentait un besoin permanent de défouler son corps athlétique, scia et coupa des buches pour les sœurs avec une docilité déconcertante alors que souvent il lui arrivait de contrecarrer les ordres de Tréville. Dans l’après-midi, il ressentit le besoin d’ôter sa veste malgré le froid, tant il transpirait. Il ne fit pas attention aux coups d’œil incessants des novices qui rosissaient de plaisir sous leur voile à chacun de leur passage dans le cloître. La mère supérieure dût reprendre ses filles à plusieurs reprises dans l’après midi afin que celles-ci ne se détournent pas de Dieu à cause de ce jeune homme athlétique et magnifique.   
\- Monsieur ! Voulez-vous bien remettre votre veste lui demanda t’elle finalement sans aucune autre explication.   
\- Oui, ma mère, répondit-il docile comme un agneau en plantant son doux regard noir dans les siens.   
\- Quand vous aurez terminé, un diner vous sera servi dans le dortoir. Vous comprenez bien que nous ne pouvons partager notre repas avec un homme.   
\- Bien sûr, oui, répondit il en s’épongeant son front encadré par ses magnifiques boucles brunes. 

Ce n’est que tard dans la journée, qu’il regagna le dortoir où il y trouva sur une modeste table en bois, une assiette de soupe, une tranche de pain de seigle, un morceau de fromage et une pomme. Ce modeste diner ne comblerait ni son appétit d’homme, ni son plaisir de festin après une mission. Et lorsque dans la cruche, il comprit qu’il n’y avait que de l’eau, son cœur encore un peu plus s’alourdit. Il avala rapidement son modeste diner et s’allongea sur un lit espérant dormir vite pour repartir au plus tôt le lendemain ! 

Pourtant, au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé brutalement par le vacarme causé par le cognement répétitif à la porte du monastère. La grosse sœur portière vint alors affolée lui demander d’ouvrir lui même la porte. N’écoutant que son courage, il s’arma et ouvrit la porte après avoir découvert qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un coursier malgré la nuit noire.   
\- Une lettre pour Monsieur Aramis dit le livreur avant de s’enfuir !   
\- Qu’est ce que c’est que ce vacarme, hurla la mère supérieure déboulant en chemise de lin sur la cour?   
\- Juste un courrier pour moi, répondit Aramis en montrant la lettre.   
\- J’espère que c’est urgent, mon fils répondit celle-ci de mauvaise humeur d’avoir été réveillée au milieu de la nuit.   
\- Je crois bien que oui, répondit le mousquetaire en parcourant la lettre qu’il jeta au sol en filant dans le dortoir chercher sa veste et ses bottes.   
Puis, sans plus se soucier des sœurs , il partit au triple galop du monastère.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsqu’il arriva sur la colline de saint Jean, il se précipita vers la chapelle déjà enfumée de laquelle s’échappaient des cris et des pleurs d’enfants. Se ruant vers la porte, il essaya de l’ouvrir sans succès utilisant pourtant toute sa force et sa rage. Il chercha alentours quelque chose qui pourrait l’aider à défoncer la porte et libérer les prisonniers. Mais, il ne trouva qu’un tronc qu’il était bien incapable de porter seul et la chapelle était isolée du village. Partir chercher du secours condamnerait automatiquement les prisonniers. Il était seul, dans le noir sans solution pour sauver l’église. Désespéré, il essaya une nouvelle fois de forcer la porte… Il hurla alors aux prisonniers :   
\- Combien êtes vous ?   
\- Cinq, répondit ce qui devait être un jeune garçon.   
\- Quel âge as-tu ?  
\- Dix ans !   
\- Peux tu faire sonner la cloche ?   
\- Je ne la vois pas ! Il y a plein de fumée !  
\- Je sais, bonhomme ! Ne pleure pas ! Je vais trouver une solution !  
Le mousquetaire regarda autour de lui, mais dans le noir de la nuit, il avait bien du mal à trouver quelque chose qui puisse l’aider à sauver ces enfants. Il devait prévenir les villageois un peu plus bas, c’était le seul moyen ! Son regard se dirigea vers le ciel.   
\- Mon Dieu, aidez moi à sauver ces enfants !   
C’est alors qu’en regardant encore une fois autour de lui, il crut apercevoir une corde tombant du clocher. Contrairement à d’habitude la cloche de cette chapelle était à l’extérieure et non dans l’église. Il s’y précipita alors et fit sonner les cloches à toute volée, jusqu’à ce qu’au loin il aperçut quelques lanternes sortir des maisonnettes. Encore et encore, il sonna ! Les villageois mirent quelques temps à comprendre quelle était l’urgence, puisqu’aucune flamme ne sortait encore de la chapelle. Enfin, l’un d’entre eux crût voir de la fumée s’échapper et encouragea les autres à remplir leur seau, leur sac, leur bassine d’eau. Pendant ce temps Aramis, se rapprocha de la porte et encouragea les enfants 

\- Demande aux autres de se coucher à terre et toi, vas dans la sacristie, tu y trouveras de l’eau ! Vois-tu une nappe sur l’autel ?   
\- oui, entendit-il à travers la porte.   
\- Découpe la, mouille la et placez chacun un bout de tissu sur votre bouche et votre nez. Fermez les yeux.   
Aramis continua à parler aux enfants pendant que le plus âgé était allé faire ce que le mousquetaire avait demandé. Mais il n’entendait que des pleurs, il ne parvenait pas à les calmer. Certains étaient paniqués !   
\- Je suis là, les enfants , continua t’il sans relâche ! Ne pleurez pas ! Les secours vont arriver ! Couvrez vous avec les linges humides.   
De temps en temps, il se retournait vers le village pour voir où en étaient les secours. Finalement au bout d’un moment qui lui parut interminable, les villageois arrivèrent les bras chargés d’eau.   
\- Dépêchez vous ! Je ne les entends plus !   
\- Qui hurla un homme !   
\- Il y a cinq enfants prisonniers dans l’église. Ils sont en train d’étouffer ! Vite prenons ce tronc et défonçons la porte.   
A dix, ils soulevèrent l’énorme tronc et de toutes leurs forces cognèrent sur la porte en bois. Enfin elle céda. Dans la fumée dense, ils découvrirent les enfants à même le sol près de l’autel. On les prit dans les bras et on les déposa sur l’herbe à quelques mètres de la chapelle. Les villageois par équipe de trois ou quatre prirent soin de chacun. Ils étaient sonnés mais en vie ! Ils venaient du village voisin ! Quand on leur demanda ce qu’ils faisaient là à cette heure de la nuit, l’un d’eux raconta en larme qu’un homme leur avait dit qu’un trésor était caché dans la chapelle et qu’ils pouvaient aller le récupérer. Il s’étaient retrouvés enfermés puis dans la nuit le feu avait pris.   
\- Qui est cet homme, demanda Aramis au plus âgé ? vous le connaissez ?   
\- il a dit qu’il s’appelait De Labo !  
Aramis s’effondra sur le sol , prenant sa tête entre ses mains effrayé par ce qu’il venait de vivre et la terreur que ces enfants avaient dû subir. De Labo leur avait menti, les avait enfermés, avait mis le feu, juste pour faire venir Aramis et comme pour Athos et Porthos leur faire payer l’admission à la garnison alors que lui avait échoué. Le tireur ressentit une énorme culpabilité monter en lui ! C’est parce qu’il était venu au monastère que le malfaiteur avait mené son plan jusqu’au bout ! C’est parce qu’il allait agir ainsi, se ruant à l’église que le malfaiteur avait mis le feu ! Et s’il n’avait pas réussi à les sauver ? Et s’ils étaient morts ? Il était abasourdi, perdant son regard au loin dans la nuit ! Soudain, il crut voir au loin une silhouette sur un cheval qui observait la scène ! Il sentit alors une énorme colère monter en lui ! De Labo ! Cet homme devait payer pour ces actes odieux ! Laissant les villageois et les enfants qui déjà s’approchaient pour le remercier, il se précipita sur son cheval et prit en chasse le malfaiteur. Jusqu’au levé du jour, il tenta de rattraper cet homme abominable. Mais sans succès ! Il avait toujours été plus rapide que lui. Finalement de guerre lasse, il abandonna lorsqu’il perdit définitivement sa trace. Las, il rebroussa chemin jusqu’au monastère au pas, terrassé par sa culpabilité et son échec ! Il était presque arrivé devant l’énorme bâtisse des sœurs lorsqu’il sursauta quand ses deux camarades arrivèrent par derrière. Inquiets de ne pas l’avoir vu rentrer, ils étaient venus le chercher.   
\- Alors, Aramis ! Vous arrivez seulement ! Vous en avez profité pour visiter quelques auberges sur la route, s’amusa Porthos ?   
\- ….  
\- Aramis, quelque chose ne va pas, s’inquiéta immédiatement Athos devant le mutisme de son ami ?   
\- ….   
Inquiets, mais respectant son silence, les deux mousquetaires encadrèrent le tireur jusqu’au monastère. Il frappa à la lourde porte. La grosse sœur moustachue lui ouvrit et l’accueillit avec un large sourire.   
\- Mon fils, vous êtes revenu ! Les avez vous sauvés ?   
\- Oui, répondit-il très las.   
\- Merci, mon Dieu. J’appelle la mère supérieure !   
\- Qui avez-vous sauvé, demanda alors Athos ?   
\- Que s’est il passé, surenchérit Porthos ?   
\- …  
\- Mon fils, s’exclama la mère supérieure en déboulant dans le cloitre ! Vous êtes un sauveur ! Bravo pour ce que vous avez fait ! Rendons grâce à Dieu ! Allez ! Tous à la chapelle !   
Athos et Porthos, malgré le retard dans la livraison du vin pour le Roi la suivirent incrédules. Ils se regardaient sans rien comprendre. Alors qu’ils longeaient le cloitre derrière les religieuses et Aramis qui suivait la tête basse l’abbesse, ils remarquèrent juste que les plus jeunes des sœurs, se trémoussaient devant le beau tireur. Après un temps de prière, où Aramis ne leva pas la tête et se contenta de tripoter le crucifix de métal qu’il avait toujours autour du cou, les deux amis demandèrent à la mère supérieure des explications pendant que le tireur était allé chercher la caisse de liqueur dans l’une des caves. Alors elle expliqua les exploits du mousquetaire qui venait de lui être rapporté par le curé du village voisin puis leur tendit la lettre qu’Aramis avait reçue dans la nuit et qu’il avait laissé tomber au moment de filer vers la chapelle de la colline Saint Jean. Après l’avoir lu, ils comprirent enfin ce qui avait pu se passer.   
Il était temps de partir, les mousquetaires saluèrent les sœurs et Aramis, sous le regard amusé, ému et amoureux des plus jeunes, se contenta de saluer de son chapeau la mère supérieure. Tout au long du trajet, il resta muet, ténébreux et même triste. Cela rappela à Athos, l’isolement qu’Aramis s’était imposé après la tragédie en Savoie. On livra le vin au roi qui n’y toucha finalement pas ayant reçu une autre cargaison de spiritueux et enfin ils rentrèrent à la garnison.   
Aramis s’enferma dans sa chambre ! Personne ne put y rentrer ! Une sourde colère l’envahissait, une culpabilité folle le rongeait, une tristesse sincère le minait. Finalement, après quelques jours, n’y tenant plus, Tréville s’imposa dans la chambre et s’installa sur une chaise face au lit du mousquetaire qui y restait prostré.   
\- Vous n’y êtes pour rien, Aramis, commença Tréville. De Labo est tant rempli de haine qu’il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour vous détruire l’un ou l’autre. Vous voyez bien qu’il avait tout manigancé pour vous attirer dans ce piège. Il savait que ce serait vous qui iriez chercher le vin ! Il savait que vous étiez arrivé au monastère ! Il savait que vous seriez blessé uniquement parce qu’à cause de vous ces enfants aurait pu mourir ! Il savait qu’à cheval il gagnerait ! Mais bien au contraire ! Vous avez sauvez ces enfants   
\- Si je n’avais pas été là, il ne les aurait pas enfermés ! Ils n’auraient pas paniqué ! Si seulement vous aviez pu entendre leurs cris au milieu de cette fumée, et le silence alors qu’ils étouffaient ! Ces enfants ont failli mourir…  
\- Aramis ! En vous laissant aller comme vous le faite, il aura gagné ! C’est exactement ce qu’il attend ! Vous blesser, vous ! Ne le laissez pas gagner ! Oubliez, repartez rejoindre vos frères, vivez! Nous l’attraperons un jour et il payera pour ce qu’il vous a tous fait subir ! Croyez-moi !   
Les semaines suivantes, Aramis qui avait écouté les conseils de son capitaine s’efforça de reprendre le cours de sa vie mais De Labo avait laissé sur son cœur un cicatrice énorme qu’il mit du temps à refermer. 

Et le voilà, vingt ans plus tard en train de panser, de laver, de nourrir et de soigner cet homme qui avait fait tant de mal. René se demandait, alors si il lui avait pardonné. Il prit un long moment de réflexion pour comprendre ce que son cœur ressentait. Il n’était pas question de se mentir. Lentement, il laissa couler dans ses veines sa colère vis à vis de cet homme qui avait mis en danger sa vie et celle de ses frères mousquetaires, qui depuis tant d’années leur avait échappé , qui n’en avait semble t’il pas fini avec sa propre haine. René aurait pu le laisser lié à ce lit, il aurait pu laisser sa blessure s’infecter ! Mais l’ancien moine savait que ce n’était pas ce que Dieu attendait de lui. Alors, pour l’amour du Christ, il le soigna. Au fur et à mesure des soins qu’il lui prodiguait malgré lui et de ses incessantes prières à Dieu, il sentit que dans son cœur, Dieu oeuvrait. Et curieusement, lorsque la haine traversait le cœur, c’est de l’amour qui en ressortait. D’abord il eût pitié de cet homme qui devait être bien malheureux puis après plusieurs heures de soins et de silence, il dût reconnaître que son cœur avait pardonné. Il aimait son ennemi. Alors, il posa sa main sur le front encore brulant de De Labo et se laissa aller à une longue prière offrant ce pardon à Dieu.   
Lorsque De Labo se reveilla après plusieurs heures d’inconscience, il réalisa que sa jambe ne souffrait plus, que la fièvre avait disparu, que sa colère avait diminué.   
\- Etes-vous là, demanda t’il ?   
\- Oui, répondit à voix basse René  
\- Qui êtes-vous ?   
\- …  
\- Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas répondre ?   
\- Cela n’a pas d’importance.   
\- Vous m’avez soigné le corps   
\- …   
\- merci , dit le prisonnier   
\- …  
\- mais l’âme aussi...  
\- …  
\- je ne ressens plus la haine qui me tenaillait depuis des années. Comment avez-vous fait cela, demanda timidement De Labo ?   
\- C’est Dieu qui a fait cela pour vous !   
\- Dieu ? mais je n’y crois pas !   
\- Lui croit en vous depuis toujours.   
\- Vous délirez ! Vous êtes quoi un moine, un prêtre ?   
\- Non, mais je vois le christ en vous  
\- Alors pourquoi ne me détachez vous pas ?   
\- Je peux le faire si vous le souhaitez mais le voulez-vous vraiment au fond de votre cœur ?   
\- …   
\- Que ressentez-vous au plus profond de votre âme ?  
\- …  
\- Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Je reviendrai tout à l’heure. Voulez-vous boire encore un peu ?   
\- Oui , merci   
René souleva la tête du prisonnier et avec bonté l’aida à boire un grand verre d’eau fraiche, puis discrètement quitta la chambre et retourna sous son escalier remercier Dieu pour ce merveilleux moment où la haine s’était transformée en amour. En fin de journée, René s’apprêtait à remonter lorsque les lourdes portes de la garnison s’ouvrirent. Les palefreniers et les ouvriers rentraient du mariage du Roi. Le gueux se recroquevilla instantanément dans le coin le plus reculé de son abri alors que les hommes découvrirent le chantier que René n’avait pas fini de ranger ou de réparer dans la cour ! Laurent, Jacquot, Marcel et Pierrot arrêtèrent leur charrette au milieu de la cour, stupéfiés par l’ampleur de la catastrophe. Le bureau de d’Artagnan était en mille morceaux au milieu de la cour, les pichets de vin explosés au sol, la lourde table et les bancs de la cour renversés, les sacs de son pour les chevaux éventrés, le matériel de soin des chevaux éparpillés partout, tout était cassé, brisé, déchiré, mouillé. Se prenant la tête entre leurs mains, ils restèrent un long moment à contempler le désastre. Jusqu’à ce que Jacquot découvrit plusieurs mèches à même le sol. Suivant leur trajet, il constata qu’elles menaient toutes vers le dessous de l’escalier.   
Il fit un signe du menton à ses camarades pour leur montrer sa découverte.   
\- Que sait-il passé ?   
\- On a voulu faire sauter la garnison.   
\- Qui a fait ça ?   
\- J’en sais rien, répondit l’un d’entre eux. Mais va falloir tout ranger avant que le capitaine arrive ! Allez on s’y met !   
Ne prêtant absolument pas attention au gueux que chacun avait oublié, ils commencèrent à ranger, à restaurer, à réparer ce qui pouvait l’être. Finalement, en fin de journée, ils s’attablèrent et partageant une grosse miche de pain certes un peu sèche, un fromage trouvé dans la réserve de Serge et un pichet de vin, ils prirent un peu de repos. C’est à ce moment là que René, poussé par la faim, bougea discrètement pour essayer de trouver à proximité de sa niche quelques restes de déchets dans le seau. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment là que les quatre hommes se souvinrent de la présence du gueux.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Tu crois que c’est lui, demanda Marcel ?  
\- Ben, j’en sais rien, répondit Pierrot. Mais il était seul ici et la porte de la garnison était fermée lorsque nous sommes rentrés.   
\- Attends, dit Laurent, je vais voir.   
\- Fais attention, il est peut être devenu violent.   
L’ouvrier se leva, attrapa un balai à proximité et s’avança jusqu’aux marches. René mâchait tranquillement une croute de pain dure comme de la pierre après l’avoir longuement léché pour la ramollir. 

\- Eh toi ? c’est toi qui a fait ça, lui dit il en le bousculant un peu du bout de son balai ?   
\- …  
\- non ? alors qui c’est ? parce que je ne vois personne ici d’autre que toi qui ait pu faire un tel bazar. La porte est fermée, elle ne semble pas avoir été forcée ?   
\- …   
\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, hurla t’il en appuyant encore un peu plus le buste avec son bâton devant le regard doux du gueux qui avait cessé de manger son crouton de pain rassie.   
Encouragé par les trois autres qui l’avait rejoint, il continua :   
\- T’as vraiment un regard de chien battu !   
\- Un chien qui a fait une grosse bêtise pendant l’absence de ses maîtres, poursuivit Marcel   
\- Alors c’est qui , qui a fait ça, reprit Jacquot ?   
\- …   
\- t’as plus de langue ?   
\- …   
\- tiens, prends ce bout de fromage, lui dit Pierrot qui continuait à manger.   
\- Ben, qu’est ce que tu fais, lui demanda Marcel en essayant d’arrêter son geste. On ne va pas le récompenser avant qu’il ait avoué ?  
Mais déjà René qui mourrait de faim avait attrapé le reste de fromage et l’avait porté à sa bouche.   
\- Merci, entendirent alors les quatre hommes.   
\- Tu vois ! Il a une langue, s’écria Laurent ! Allez ! Sors d’ici !   
Aidé par ses compagnons, il sortit le gueux de sa cachette. Au pied de ceux ci, René savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Une nouvelle fois, il allait être maltraité par ces hommes mais il savait qu’il accepterait les coups, les blessures, les humiliations sans se rebeller. Aujourd’hui, Dieu lui avait donné une nouvelle preuve de son amour en l’aidant à pardonner à De Labo et en aidant celui-ci à comprendre ses erreurs. Il le savait Dieu, dans son amour infini, lui avait déjà pardonner. Alors ce soir, il se laisserait faire comme un agneau, comme Jésus s’était laissé accuser puis tuer sur la croix. Malgré sa peur, il commença à se relever. La couverture noire et mitée qu’il portait sur les épaules tomba alors au sol laissant voir le sac de jute qui lui servait de tunique pendant que l’autre séchait.   
\- Mais, regardez moi comme il est beau dans sa toute nouvelle tunique s’amusa alors Marcel en le faisant tourné sur lui même. Qu’as tu fait de l’autre ?   
\- Elle est là, bien suspendue, reprit Laurent en la décrochant. Mais c’est qu’elle toute propre ! tu sais laver toi ? d’ailleurs c’est moi, ou il est moins sale que d’habitude ?   
\- T’as raison, il a l’air toute propre.   
\- Donc t’as pris du bon temps pendant qu’on n’était pas là ? t’as pris un bain , t’as lavé tes vêtements , t’as bien mangé, t’as même du aller dormir dans l’un de nos lits… un vrai coq en pate.   
\- ….   
\- Réponds ! C’est toi qui a ouvert la cuisine et a pris des victuailles ?  
\- …  
René s’interdisait de répondre à leurs questions, se concentrant uniquement sur la prière qu’il adressait à Dieu pour leur pardonner ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire .   
\- Et cette chose ? Tu l’as lavée comment, continua Jacquot en mettant sous le nez de René la tunique déjà en lambeaux ? Non mais franchement, à quoi ça sert ? t’as vu la serpillère ? René tendit la main pour récupérer son unique et dernier vêtement !   
\- Non ! répondit Marcel en jetant au loin la tunique. René resta sans broncher debout, pieds nus, vêtu d’un sac de jute au milieu des quatre hommes regardant au sol ce qui restait du cadeau du Roi.  
\- Bon alors, on reprend… tu as donc passé du bon temps puis brutalement tu as décidé de tout casser ? Pourquoi ?   
\- …   
\- Pourquoi, hurla t’il encore une fois ?  
\- Je n’ai rien fait, essaya t’il !   
\- Alors qui ?   
\- …   
Devant le mutisme de la loque qu’il avait en face de lui et le dégoût qu’il provoquait en lui, Laurent, exaspéré, le poussa au sol. René à terre tenta une première fois de se relever, mais ses bourreaux le bousculèrent avec le balai afin qu’il reste à leurs pieds. Mais pour l’amour de Dieu, il devait se relever dix fois s’il le fallait. Dieu me demande de les aimer malgré ce qu’il me font à telle point qu’il faut tendre l’autre joue et donc se relever indéfiniment. Une nouvelle fois, il se releva et comme prévu, cela décupla la colère des quatre hommes qui à coup de pieds le jetèrent de nouveau au sol. Alors ils le cognèrent à coup de balai et tabassèrent jusqu’à ce qu’il manque de perdre connaissance. Puis, Jacquot se baissa alors et attrapa la tignasse longue de l’ancien mousquetaire au visage tuméfié dont on ne percevait plus le regard tant les paupières étaient gonflées . Lui soulevant la tête, il lui souffla : 

\- Regarde ! Ce que tu as fait, le forçant à regarder la cour dans tous les coins. Alors que cela fait des années que nous te nourrissons, nous t’offrons un abri pour te protéger !   
\- Je n’ai rien fait….   
\- Tais- toi ! Tu vas voir ce que le capitaine va dire en rentrant ! 

Des larmes de douleurs coulèrent sur ses joues tuméfiées, il n’avait pas rendu un seul coup, il n’avait pas cherché à se défendre. Il avait dû protéger son prisonnier enfermé dans une chambre et qui sans doute dans son cœur, avait grâce à Dieu, décidé de se rendre afin de payer pour toutes les fautes qu’il avait commises. Lorsque d’Artagnan, Athos et Porthos rentreraient, ils comprendraient. D’ici là il devait maintenir l’attention des quatre hommes vers lui. Alors une fois encore, il murmura :   
\- je n’ai rien fait…   
\- Retourne dans ta niche et si je te vois bouger tu vas prendre une mandale, mais une vraie cette fois ci.   
René alors essaya de ramper jusque sous l’escalier mais ses forces lui manquaient ! Marcel , le traina par les pieds et poussa le corps du mendiant sous l’escalier. Les quatre hommes s’apprêtaient à aller se coucher lors qu’ils virent le gueux, un fois de plus essayer d’attraper la cruche d’eau posée au pied de l’abri.   
\- On t’a dit de ne pas bouger, hurla alors Pierrot en renversant du pied la cruche.  
Le mendiant se recroquevilla alors sur sa couche de paille et chercha à rassembler ses forces pour pouvoir dès que ses bourreaux dormiraient aller voir son prisonnier. C’est alors que Marcel, jetant un dernier coup d’œil dit :   
\- Attachons le, faut qu’on soit sûr qu’il ne s’échappe pas pendant qu’on dort.   
L’un d’eux fila dans les écuries et en ressortit quelques instants après avec un licol en crin qui servait au dressage des chevaux et une rêne en cuir pendant que les autres avaient une nouvelle fois extirpé le pauvre malheureux.   
\- tiens passe lui ça autour du cou et fixe le à la rambarde. Laurent, aide moi à lui lier les mains dans le dos !   
Puis, ils le forcèrent un moment à se maintenir debout. Chancelant René essaya tant bien que mal à rester face aux quatre hommes qui contemplaient leur œuvre.   
Ses cheveux longs plein de sang se mêlaient dans la nuit à la barbe, son sac de jute lui couvrait le buste et tout juste les cuisses. Ses pieds nus et maigres sous ses genoux tremblants pataugeaient dans la flaque laissée par la cruche. On ne voyait plus ses bras reliés dans les dos l’un à l’autre pas la rêne de cuir et abimés par les coups qu’il avaient reçus.   
\- t’as vu, on dirait le christ avant de la crucifixion.  
\- T’as raison ! dis ! toi ! t’es le roi de la garnison, s’amusa Marcel ?   
\- ….  
\- Réponds !   
\- ….   
\- Tu crois en Dieu ?   
\- Oui, souffla René simplement  
\- Quoi ? qu’est ce que tu as dit ?   
Alors, l’un des bourreaux tira sur le licol en crin qu’il avait autour du cou. Celui-ci se sera instantanément sans que leur prisonnier puisse faire quelque chose. La tête qu’il maintenait basse jusqu’à présent, lentement se leva pour essayer de laisser un peu plus d’air passer. Les quatre hommes découvrirent alors ses yeux tuméfiés, sa lèvre fendue à force de coups. Il plongea attentivement son doux regard de braise dans celui de Marcel, celui de Jacquot, puis celui de Pierrot et enfin celui de Laurent.   
« Mon Dieu, aide moi à les aimer quand même, aide moi à vivre encore un peu afin que je puisse les changer un à un, aide De Labo dans son long chemin de rédemption. Aide d’Artagnan à faire justice. Aide Porthos, Athos et Tréville à lui pardonner. Amen » pria René dans le silence. Alors, un à un, ils baissèrent les yeux gênés par quelque chose sans qu’ils puissent dire quoi.   
\- Arrête de nous regarder comme ça ! et retourne dans ta niche, dit finalement Jacquot bouleversé par le regard du gueux.   
\- Et t’as pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit au capitaine ! compris ? dit Marcel en nouant le licol à la rambarde de l’escalier.   
Avec un je ne sais quoi de honte, ils allèrent tous se coucher. René réussit au prix d’un effort surhumain à s’allonger sur sa couche de paille, ignorant ses souffrances, ses blessures, ses bleus. Malgré la faim et la soif qu’il ressentait il posa son visage à même le sol et confia à Dieu sa nuit.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain, alors que les ouvriers continuaient à ranger et réparer ce qui pouvait l’être dans la cour, De labo se réveillait après une nuit de sommeil merveilleuse. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi libre malgré ses entraves ! Jamais, il n’avait vu aussi clair dans sa vie malgré le bandeau qui lui masquait la vue ! Jamais, il ne s’était senti aussi en paix. Il attendait avec impatience la visite de l’homme qui depuis quelques jours avait pris soin de lui. Mais curieusement, il ne vint pas. Il commença à s’inquiéter lorsque la faim se fit sentir. Pourtant, il attendit patiemment et lorsque la porte s’ouvrit enfin il dit :   
\- Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait en moi.   
\- Qui êtes-vous, fit d’Artagnan qui venait de monter quatre à quatre dans sa chambre poursuivant la visite de la garnison après avoir découvert le désastre en rentrant.   
\- Je suis De Labo.   
\- De Labo !!!! allez chercher chez eux Porthos et Athos hurla alors le capitaine du haut de la coursive.   
\- Bien capitaine repondit l’un des cadets.   
\- Laurent ! pourquoi ne pas m’avoir dit qu’il y avait un homme dans cette chambre !   
\- Je savais pas capitaine ! On n’est pas monté dans votre chambre. 

D’Artagnan referma la porte et s’approcha de l’ennemi de toujours des mousquetaires, curieux de comprendre comment il avait pu arriver là. Il hésita à l’interroger avant l’arrivée de ses frères mais lui enleva tout de même le bandeau. Ebloui par la lumière dont il avait été privé pendant plusieurs jours, De Labo referma les yeux.   
\- Qui vous a ligoté sur ce lit ?   
\- Je ne sais pas mais il a bien fait   
\- Pardon ?   
\- Je dois être puni pour tout le mal que j’ai fait.   
\- Je ne comprends rien.   
\- Qu’avez vous à la jambe ?   
\- Une blessure   
\- Qui vous a soigné ?   
\- Je ne sais pas   
\- Mais il m’a sauvé la vie alors que je ne le méritais pas.   
D’Artagnan faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre essayant de comprendre pourquoi et comment cet homme était ligoté sur ce lit. En revenant du mariage du Roi, d’Artagnan et ses hommes se réjouissaient de prendre quelques jours de repos après cette mission mais lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans la cour et qu’ils découvrirent ce qu’il restait du désastre, le capitaine se mit en colère.   
\- Capitaine, avait hurlé Marcel ! il y a eu une catastrophe pendant notre absence. La garnison a été saccagée.   
\- Qui a fait cela ?   
\- On ne sait pas très bien ! mais peut être le mendiant.   
\- Le mendiant ? quel mendiant ?   
\- Ben le gueux qui vit sous l’escalier. On l’a attaché au cas où.   
D’Artagnan descendit de cheval et se précipita près de l’escalier.   
\- Eh toi ! Lève toi, cria t’il malgré lui   
René avec la plus grande difficulté essaya de bouger mais maintenant que ses blessures étaient froides, il souffrait affreusement. D’Artagnan alors s’accroupit et chercha rentrer en contact avec le gueux qui pour le moment lui tournait encore le dos vautré dans la paille humide et écoeurante.   
\- tu m’entends ?  
\- …  
\- peux-tu au moins bouger ?   
René leva alors sa tête en signe de vie.   
\- c’est toi qui a fait ça ?   
\- …   
\- tu dois me répondre, insista d’Artagnan en essayant de le retourner   
\- aye , hurla alors le gueux dans sa barbe boueuse.  
D’Artagnan interrompit son geste et dit   
\- que s’est il passé ? qui t’a blessé ?   
Les quatre bourreaux se regardèrent l’un l’autre dans l’espoir que celui-ci ne dirait rien lorsque l’un des mousquetaires interpella le jeune capitaine du haut de la coursive.   
\- Capitaine, venez voir ce que je viens de trouver !   
\- J’arrive, répondit d’Artagnan puis se tournant une nouvelle fois vers le gueux il lui dit : Nous nous reverrons plus tard mais dans le doute puisque tu ne me réponds pas, je suis obligé de te laisser attacher. Nous verrons cela quand tu auras repris des forces.  
\- Dumont ! Donnez lui à manger ! et vérifiez qu’il n’a pas de blessures mortelles ! Mais laissez le attaché jusqu’à ce que je revienne.  
\- A vos ordres

Dumont, à son tour descendit de cheval et s’approcha de l’escalier. Rapidement incommodé par l’odeur qui se dégageait de l’abri, il protégea son visage avec un mouchoir. Sans enlever ses gants, il dénoua les mains du gueux , puis le retourna sur le dos malgré les geignements de celui-ci et entreprit de lui enlever ce qui lui restait de vêtement à l’aide de son épée. Dumont en découpant le sac de jute, découvrit alors sur le corps nu du gueux des bleus plus ou moins foncés. Les côtes de droites devaient être cassées. L’une des clavicules peut-être aussi. Le corps était tellement décharné faute de soin qu’il était facile même pour un soldat de diagnostiquer les blessures En remontant plus haut, il découvrit le visage tuméfié et en sang du gueux. De dégout et de peur, il ferma les yeux.   
\- tu as besoin de soin. Mais d’abord tu dois me dire qui t’as fait ça.   
\- …   
\- réponds !   
\- …   
\- tu m’entends ?   
\- oui, souffla René   
\- alors ?   
\- …   
\- Tiens bois au moins un peu d’eau, je vais chercher une soupe.  
Dumont tendit au gueux une gamelle remplie d’eau que René saisit de sa seule main valide. Il l’apporta à la bouche mais celle-ci était tant blessée et son bras si faible qu’il ne parvint qu’à boire que quelques gouttes. Dumont revint avec un bol plein de soupe fumante qu’il tendit une nouvelle fois au blessé. Celui-ci une fois encore renversa une partie sur sa barbe et son buste faute de force dans les bras. Alors le mousquetaire, malgré son dégout, malgré sa peur saisit le bol d’une main, souleva la tête du miséreux et lentement fit boire la soupe chaude. René, de son unique œil ouvert, regarda avec bonté Dumont qui embarrassé par ce regard borgne et laid, rapidement redéposa le gueux sur sa paille et fila se laver après avoir rattaché les mains l’une à l’autre et s’être assuré que le licol était bien accroché. René remercia le ciel pour les soins reçus et ferma les yeux jusqu’à ce que les sabots des chevaux d’Athos puis ceux de Porthos se firent entendre. D’Artagnan descendit les accueillir et les invita à s’installer autour de la table.   
\- Pourquoi est-il attaché, demande Athos en passant devant le gueux alors qu’il promenait son regard dans la cour.   
\- Possible qu’il soit responsable de ce désastre mais je n’y crois pas trop.   
\- Qu’est ce qui te fait dire ça ?   
\- Il semble blessé. On l’a rué de coups. Mais ne nous occupons pas de lui ! Je vous ai fait venir car en rentrant j’ai découvert ligoté sur mon lit De labo et une inscription sur le mur du bureau : « tous contre un »dit d’Artagnan pendant que Porthos s’approchait de la niche avec l’intention de couvrir le gueux qu’on avait laissé nu. Mais lorsqu’il entendit le nom de leur ennemi, il laissa tomber la couverture pouilleuse à quelques centimètres du mendiant.   
\- De Labo ? notre ennemi ? ici ? ligoté ?   
\- Ligoté mais soigné de ces blessures ? et j’aimerai que veniez voir de plus près et le prisonnier et sa cicatrice.   
Il n’en fallu pas plus à Porthos pour se précipiter d’abord dans le bureau puis dans la chambre du capitaine. De Labo était toujours maintenu allongé sur le lit , un pansement propre autour du genoux. Sans aucun doute, les deux anciens mousquetaires le reconnurent.  
\- De Labo ! Enfin vous voilà !   
\- J’en rêvais de vous retrouver pour vous égorger, s’écria Porthos qui s’avançait déjà pour malmener le prisonnier.  
\- Pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vous ai fait subir, essaya De Labo ! J’ai mal agi depuis toutes ces années.   
\- Porthos a failli mourir ! Aramis est resté prostré pendant des semaines parce qu’il a failli voir mourir cinq enfants et moi , vous m’aviez fait accusé de viol , s’écria Athos pourtant toujours calme.   
\- Je suis désolé mais j’étais tant rempli de haine depuis que le capitaine Tréville m’avait exclu des mousquetaires. Je n’ai eu de cesse que de me venger et c’est ce que je suis venu faire ici pendant que vous étiez au mariage du Roi.   
\- Et que s’est il passé ?   
\- J’ai tout cassé, j’ai allumé des mèches mais par miracle cela n’a pas marché   
\- Et vous avez rué de coups le miséreux de la cour !   
\- Quel miséreux ?   
\- Le gueux qui vit sous l’escalier.   
\- Je vous promets que je n’ai vu personne !   
\- Qui vous a amené là ?   
\- Je vous ai dit que je n’en savais rien. Je suis revenu dans la cour pour comprendre ce qui s’était passé alors que la poudre aurait du exploser et soudain je me suis retrouvé ici , les pieds et les mains attachés et les yeux bandés.   
\- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ici ? je n’en sais rien. Peut-etre trois ou quatre jours. Un homme est venu me soigner et me nourrir mais refuser de me dire son nom.   
\- Je ne comprends rien à toute cette histoire, s’exclama d’Artagnan en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.   
\- Vous savez que vous devez payer pour vos crimes, continua Athos en regardant droit dans les yeux De Labo  
\- Oui je sais et suis prêt à faire ma peine.   
\- Pourquoi et surtout comment votre haine s’est transformée en quelques jours en rédemption.   
\- C’est en parlant avec l’homme qui prenait soin de moi. Il l’a fait avec une telle bonté que mon cœur en est bouleversé.   
Les trois mousquetaires se regardèrent tous les trois ensemble. Semble t’il avec une idée en tête.   
\- peut-on voir votre blessure ?  
\- oui , pourquoi ?   
\- comme ça…   
Athos défit le pansement délicatement et découvrit une belle cicatrice d’une dizaine de centimètres, recousue avec soin.   
\- Vous pensez la même chose que moi, dit-il en relevant la tête vers ses camarades.  
\- Oui, évidemment, répondirent les deux en chœur.  
\- De Labo, des mousquetaires vont vous conduire à la Bastille où vous serez jugé pour vos crimes. Nous viendrons bien sûr témoigner.   
\- Tous les quatre ? je demande cela car je veux vraiment vous demander pardon.   
\- Plutôt tous les trois, répondit un peu brutalement le colosse.   
\- Où est René , demanda De Labo ? il est en vie ?   
\- Nous n’en savons rien ! il a quitté les mousquetaires il y a des années.   
\- Où vit-il ?   
\- Nous n’en savons rien.   
\- Mais il est toujours en vie ?   
\- Il faut croire que oui répondit mystérieusement l’ancien capitaine .   
Sur ce, les trois mousquetaires sortirent de la chambre et se retrouvèrent dans la cour.   
\- Il est donc toujours en vie.   
\- Mais qu’est il venu faire ici ?   
\- Peut-être avait-il besoin d’aide.   
\- Dans ce cas, nous devons partir à sa recherche.  
\- Par où commencer ?   
\- Allons à Notre Dame , peut-être y va t’il encore pour prier !  
\- Ou pour mendier.   
\- Je ne m’y ferai jamais dit Porthos. Comment avons nous pu le laisser faire ça !  
\- Peu importe, le passé c’est le passé et là il a besoin de nous.   
Athos une nouvelle fois porta son regard vers le gueux  
\- Vous pouvez peut être le libérer et le couvrir.  
\- C’est ce que je vais faire mais j’ai encore quelques questions à lui poser, répondit d’Artagnan.


	11. Chapter 11

Athos et Porthos quittèrent alors la garnison avec l’intention de se rendre à Notre Dame et d’interroger le vieil évêque qui avait suivi Aramis depuis son emmurement jusqu’à son départ pour la vie de mendiant. Vie qu’il avait choisie. Pendant ce temps, D’Artagnan s’approcha une nouvelle fois du miséreux afin de l’interroger sur ce qui s’était réellement passé pendant son absence. Il se baissa pour ramasser la couverture laissée à terre par Porthos et s’approcha doucement de l’abri trouvant le gueux recroquevillé sur lui même, ses mains liées l’une à l’autre dans le dos, la corde autour du cou et le visage malgré les soins de Dumont encore tuméfié.   
\- tu veux la couverture ?  
\- …   
\- tu veux manger ?   
\- …   
\- tu veux boire ?   
\- …   
\- regarde moi !   
René alors tourna son regard vers son ancien frère et chercha à lui sourire mais la douleur et l’inflammation de son visage étaient telles que d’Artagnan n’y vit qu’une grimace.  
\- Comment peux tu vivre comme cela ? Vautré dans la boue et la paille, te laissant humilier sans te battre, acceptant de rester nu plutôt que de parler. C’est De Labo qui t’a fait cela ?   
\- …  
\- Si ce n’est pas lui, qui t’a roué de coups ?   
\- …   
\- Pourquoi restes-tu dans le silence. ?  
\- …  
Désespéré, devant ce mutisme, le capitaine s’assis à même le sol le dos collé au premier poteau de l’escalier, puis regardant au loin, il demanda  
\- As-tu prié pour nous pendant notre absence ?   
\- Oui, souffla le gueux pour la première fois.   
\- Et continues-tu à prier pour notre frère Aramis qui a disparu de notre vie depuis des années, questionna le capitaine encouragé par cette réponse.   
\- oui, dit-il encore.   
\- As-tu vu un homme autre que De Labo venir dans cette cour et sauver la garnison ?   
\- …   
\- Pourquoi refuses-tu de parler ?   
\- …   
\- Il est possible que cet ami pour lequel tu pries soit venu ici. Cet ami nous est très cher à Athos, Porthos et moi. Et s’il est venu ici c’est sans doute qu’il avait besoin de notre aide. Tu comprends ?   
\- oui.   
\- Nous sommes convaincus qu’en arrivant il a découvert De Labo entrain d’allumer les mèches. Il l’a alors appréhendé puisque depuis des années nous le cherchions, l’a soigné et lui a parlé puis est reparti. Nous avons tous reconnu sa patte. Nous voudrions le retrouver pour savoir comment il va.   
\- Il va bien, répondit René grimaçant de douleur.   
\- Alors tu l’as vu ?   
\- …  
\- mais réponds moi, s ‘agaça le mousquetaire devant le nouveau silence du gueux !   
\- …   
\- En fait, tu es complètement fou ! Dire que Athos voulait qu’on te sorte de là , qu’on te lave, qu’on te soigne, qu’on te nourrisse qu’on t’emmène avec nous au mariage de Louis. Mais, tu n’as plus toute ta tête. On ne pourra rien faire de toi. Tiens voilà tu es libre, dit il en détachant le licol et les rênes. Vas t’en ! Et prends cette couverture pour te couvrir. Tu ne te rends même plus compte que tu es nu.   
René saisit la couverture, péniblement recouvrit son corps décharné puis se recroquevilla au fond de l’abri pour prier encore et toujours pour les mousquetaires.   
Comme chaque matin, Serge vint lui déposer une gamelle d’eau et une autre de soupe qu’il n’arriva pas à boire, tant les forces lui manquaient. Sa mort approchait doucement, il le savait. Dieu l’attendait dans les semaines à venir. Pourtant, il avait promis de toujours se battre pour se nourrir puisqu’il était à Dieu et qu’il devait faire tout ce qu’il fallait pour protéger son corps de la mort. Alors lentement il essaya encore une fois de laper la soupe une fois la nuit tombée.   
Le lendemain, Serge qui venait déposer le seau d’ordure se rendit compte qu’il n’avait mangé grand chose.   
\- Et ben, mon gars ! faut manger !   
\- Je ne peux plus   
\- Viens, je vais t’aider, répondit finalement le vieillard après s’être gratter la tête un moment.   
\- Merci, répondit le mendiant en essayant de s’asseoir en se tenant l’épaule pendant que le cuisinier était allé chercher une cuiller.   
Serge alors patiemment nourrit le gueux cuiller après cuiller alors que celui-ci ouvrait à peine la bouche. L’observant avec un mélange de dégout à cause de l’odeur qui se dégageait de cette antre et de compassion que suscitait l’humilité du gueux, le vieil homme lui demanda :   
\- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas sortir de cet abri ?   
\- …   
\- Qu’y fais tu toute la journée ?   
\- je prie.   
\- Ne peux tu le faire ailleurs ?   
\- …   
\- En tous cas, tu ne peux rester nu, je vais te trouver un pantalon et une chemise.   
\- Non.   
\- Mais tu ne peux rester comme cela !   
\- Pouvez-vous juste m’aider à remettre ma tunique ?   
\- Ta tunique , mais où est-elle ?   
\- Là, répondit René épuisé en montrant le linge grisâtre et déchiqueté qui trainait à proximité.   
\- Ça ? tu veux mettre ça ?   
\- Oui   
\- Je refuse  
\- Alors je resterai nu.   
\- Bon puisque tu y tiens. Mais franchement , je ne te comprends pas.   
Le vieil homme se leva difficilement, attrapa la tunique en lambeaux et aida le gueux à l’enfiler un bras après l’autre. Celui-ci semblait souffrir atrocement de chaque geste qu’il faisait pour se rhabiller. Puis le cuisinier laissa son seau d’ordures comme chaque soir aux pieds des marches et souhaita une bonne nuit   
\- merci, pour tout ! Dieu vous le rendra, entendit-il en rejoignant sa cuisine.

 

Pendant ce temps, Athos et Porthos avaient gagné la cathédrale de Paris. Cela faisait tant d’années qu’ils n’y étaient pas rentrés. Aux pieds de celle-ci, des mendiants de tous âges, de tout sexe, tendaient leurs mains sales pour recevoir un petit quelque chose. Les deux mousquetaires prirent le temps de les observer un à un, cherchant à reconnaître sous leur bonnet mité et dans leur barbe poisseuse leur ancien ami. Les pauvres miséreux savaient que la solde des militaires était faible et qu’il y avait peu de chance pour qu’ils reçoivent quoique ce soit des deux hommes. Alors ostensiblement, ils tournèrent la tête et attendirent les paroissiens suivants   
\- Connaissez vous un dénommé Aramis, demanda pourtant Porthos une pièce à la main ?   
\- C’est le seul mousquetaire, qui nous donnait quelque chose. Mais ça fait des années qu’on ne l’a pas vu venir à la messe, finit par dire l’un des très vieux mendiants en crachant par terre  
\- Il n’est plus mousquetaire.   
\- Il est quoi alors, demanda une vieille femme édentée en postillonnant sur le colosse.   
\- Il est comme vous, il vit de mendicité, continua Athos les mains sur les hanches.   
\- Non, y a pas d’Aramis parmi nous, conclut le cul de jatte qui déjà se tournait vers un potentiel autre donateur.  
\- Allez ! poussez-vous ! sinon on aura rien pour not’dîner, s’exclama un plus jeune 

Alors Athos et Porthos pénétrèrent dans la nef de la grande cathédrale de Paris qu’ils traversèrent jusqu’au chœur afin de rejoindre la sacristie où ils espéraient trouver le vieil évêque. Juste avant, leurs pas les firent passer devant l’ancien reclusoir. L’un et l’autre ne purent s’empêcher de regarder à travers l’ouverture laissée béante depuis que Porthos l’avait détruite pour libérer son frère. Les lourdes pierres n’avaient pas bougé comme s’il fallait garder en mémoire ce sacrifice ultime qu’un homme pouvait offrir à Dieu. Un frisson parcourut leur corps et chacun serra un peu fort le pommeau de son épée pour se redonner des forces. Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans la sacristie, ils trouvèrent un jeune et beau prêtre en train de se déshabiller après sa messe.   
\- Que puis-je pour vous mes fils, demanda t’il avec un large sourire ?   
\- Nous cherchons l’évêque de Paris. Nous avons quelques questions à lui poser.   
\- Vous n’êtes pas au courant ?  
\- Il est mort quelques jours avant le mariage du jeune Roi. Il aurait été incapable d’y aller, il était déjà trop faible.   
\- C’est pour cela que c’est l’évêque de Reims qui l’a marié, conclut Athos qui avait bien remarqué l’absence du confesseur du Roi.   
\- Il sera enterré demain ici à la cathédrale à midi, si vous voulez vous joindre à notre prière,  
\- En fait, avoua Porthos, nous ne venions pas exactement pour ça ! Nous sommes à la recherche de l’un de nos frères mousquetaires dont l’évêque a été longtemps le confesseur. Il a disparu depuis des années et nous avons tout lieu de penser qu’il a besoin de nous   
\- Comment se nomme votre ami ?   
\- Aramis, répondit Porthos à brule pourpoint   
\- Non, cela ne me dit rien, avoua le jeune prêtre.   
\- Si je vous dis « René », proposa alors l’ancien Capitaine   
\- René ? le mendiant ? vous êtes des amis de René ?   
\- Oui, avoua Athos ! L’avez-vous vu ?   
\- Non, mais asseyez-vous proposa le jeune homme. Parlez-moi de lui ! j’ai suivi lors de mon séminaire tout son parcours depuis le jour où il est rentré au monastère de Douai jusqu’à ce qu’il s’enfuit de la léproserie.  
\- De la Léproserie ? Aramis ? lépreux ?   
\- Non, touché par la grâce de Dieu, cet homme était tellement saint qu’il n’a jamais contracté la lèpre.   
\- Arrêtez ! demanda Porthos , Revenons en arrière ! Racontez moi ce que vous savez de la vie d’Aramis … de René, pardon !  
Alors, le jeune prêtre commença son récit. 

Lorsque le jeune Denis était entré au séminaire de Paris , il fut rapidement confié au bon soin de l’évêque qui lui assura la formation pratique pendant que la partie théorique était diffusée à saint Germain. Chaque matin, il aidait l’évêque à se préparer, à célébrer la messe, à accueillir les paroissiens, à nourrir les pauvres puis il repartait à saint Germain pour le reste de la journée, étudier la bible. Il avait commencé sa formation peu de temps avant l’emmurement du frère René et avait donc assisté à la cérémonie de funérailles de celui-ci, sans bien comprendre ce que cela impliquait vraiment. Il se souvenait avoir été marqué par la rudesse avec laquelle les gardes avaient forcé cet homme vêtu d’une simple tunique, pieds nus sur le carrelage glacé de la cathédrale à s’agenouiller devant l’autel. La corde de crin qu’il avait autour du cou et par laquelle il était tenu l’ avait alors choqué alors que de l’endroit où il se tenait il pouvait voir le regard étrangement doux et bon du futur reclus. Flanqué à côté de l’évêque pour lequel il tenait le bréviaire, il avait même cru voir couler des larmes sur les joues de celui-ci juste avant qu’on le recouvre du linceul des morts. Puis, le frère René s’ était affaissé juste après la communion, à demi conscient, sous le regard impuissant de l’évêque, les gardes l’avaient alors brutalement relevé puis l’avaient porté jusque dans le reclusoir. Il avait du assister à la mise au tombeau. Enfin, le quatrième jour, c’est lui qui avait été en charge de lui déposer la bible et la chandelle. Profondément, bouleversé par cette cérémonie et le regard d’agneau du reclus condamné à vivre dans cette tour de pierre, il avait été en parler à l’évêque après que la dernière pierre fut celée aux autres. Il avait envisagé de quitter le séminaire, ne cautionnant pas une souffrance pareille de la part de l’Eglise. Une longue discussion avait eu lieu entre les deux hommes. Le jeune séminariste avait patiemment écouté le vieil évêque qui lui aussi se révoltait intérieurement de cette barbarie moyenâgeuse. Mais, lui avait-il dit : « si vous et moi nous quittons cet homme, alors il n’aura plus aucun contact avec ce que l’Eglise peut offrir de meilleur, à savoir la rédemption des péchés et l’eucharistie. Nous devons donc, rester et prier pour lui tant qu’il vivra ! Me le promettez-vous ? » Le jeune homme alors avait du promettre et chaque matin avant d’aller aider l’évêque, Denis était venu s’agenouiller devant la tour et pendant un très long moment avait prié pour le frère René, sans jamais faillir un seul jour. Chaque mois, il retrouvait l’évêque bouleversé après qu’il eut entendu la confession du reclus. Le vieil homme restait alors de longues heures à genoux sur le Prie-Dieu de sa chambre, sans pouvoir partager avec qui-que-ce-soit ce qu’il avait entendu et dit par le petit orifice.   
Puis un matin de printemps, il était arrivé tôt et avait découvert la tour ouverte, béante. Cédant à la curiosité, il avait passé la tête dans le reclusoir et en avait été rapidement puni tant l’odeur en était insoutenable mais le reclus avait disparu ! Il courut à toute vitesse, traversant la cathédrale jusqu’au presbytère vers l’évêque pour le prévenir. Celui-ci l’accueillit les bras ouverts, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Le pape en personne avait donné l’autorisation de libérer le reclus afin qu’il puisse aller vivre avec les plus démunis.   
Le vieil homme, épuisé par ces cinq mois de soutien au reclus avait quitté la cathédrale quelques jours après sa libération pour se recueillir au monastère de Douai, voulant , avait-il expliqué à son novice, comprendre d’où la spiritualité du frère René avait-elle pu être ainsi forgée. Lors de son retour, l’évêque avait repris son ministère avec la joie que lui avait connu Denis lors de son entrée au séminaire. Mais quinze jours plus tard, le frère René était revenu à la cathédrale sollicitant une entrevue avec l’évêque. Le jeune novice qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du fameux reclus, osa demander, avant de le faire rentrer dans la sacristie de le bénir. Le frère René, alors s’arrêtant et se tournant vers le jeune homme avait planté ce même regard doux et profond, rempli d’amour qu’il avait observé lors de la cérémonie juste avant l’emmurement.   
\- « J’ai prié pour vous chaque matin au pied la tour, osa dire le jeune homme impressionné par ce moine en bure et scapulaire de lainage rêche et gris!   
\- Je savais que je n’étais pas seul, murmura le frère René en posant ses mains maigres sur sa tête. Je te bénis au nom de Dieu, du fils et du Saint Esprit, toi qui a prié chaque jour devant cette tour, mais mon fils, c’est pour les miséreux de Dieu que tu dois tourner tes prières et non pour l’un de ses serviteurs.   
Il fit rentrer le moine dans la sacristie, l’invitant à pénétrer dans la salle attenante dans laquelle l’évêque l’attendait. Pendant un long moment, le jeune homme garda scrupuleusement la porte de telle sorte que les deux hommes ne soient dérangés. Lorsqu’enfin ils sortirent, le moine était pieds nus et simplement vêtu de la tunique de chanvre des pénitents. Muet de stupeur, il les avaient suivi du regard jusqu’au tabernacle où avec beaucoup de recueillement, ils avaient prié. Enfin, il avait vu l’évêque l’accompagner vers le reclusoir et en ressortir seul. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas mais lutant contre sa curiosité, il n’osa demander à son mentor ce qui se passait dans la tour. Tout juste vit-il pendant quelques jours, le gros père Thomas rentrer et sortir du reclusoir une gamelle à la main. Et puis un jour, alors que l’évêque lui avait demandé de rester à l’attendre à la cathédrale pendant qu’il se rendait au Louvre, il avait soudain aperçu le pénitent, toujours pied-nus et dans sa robe de chanvre sortir du reclusoir et quitter la cathédrale par une porte latérale. Avec impatience, il attendit son évêque et l’informant du départ du frère René, celui-ci lui avait répondu un peu las :  
\- Il n’est plus moine. Il n’est plus prêtre.  
\- Que s’est-il passé, mon père ?   
\- Il a été libéré.   
\- De quoi ?   
\- De tout   
\- Que va t’il devenir ?   
\- Un mendiant parmi les autres !   
\- Mais c’est affreux !   
\- Non, c’est merveilleux !   
Pendant de longues semaines, le jeune novice s’était demandé en quoi cela pouvait être merveilleux.


	12. Chapter 12

Porthos et Athos avaient longuement et avec grand intérêt écouté le jeune prêtre. Ils lui demandèrent alors :   
\- L’avez-vous revu ?   
\- J’ai souvent vu l’évêque prier avec un mendiant dans le fond de la cathédrale. Ensemble, ils semblaient parler, parfois rire. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr qu’il s’agisse bien de Frère René. Puis, il y a peut-être six ans, il a complètement disparu.   
\- Mais il n’est pas mort, n’est ce pas, s’inquiéta alors Porthos ?   
\- Non, ce n’est pas ça. En fait, il s’est sacrifié. Et voilà ce que l’évêque m’a raconté :  
Porthos et Athos échangèrent un regard de connivence, s’apprêtant à entendre le dernier danger dans lequel leur ancien frère s’était lancé. 

 

Un matin d’octobre, René errait dans les rues de Paris, sa main tendue vers les promeneurs comme il avait pris l’habitude de le faire pendant des années. On le connaissait dans le quartier, les gens savaient qu’il était inoffensif, on l’aimait bien malgré sa saleté. Les vêtements offerts par le jeune roi maintenant sales et usés n’étaient plus un frein à la générosité. La pitié des parisiens était revenue avec leurs usures et les premiers jours de froid et de pluie encourageaient au don. En effet le premier été qui avait suivi le couronnement avait été très rude, les mendiants avaient beau tendre la main, supplier, leur nouvel uniforme ne provoquaient aucune pitié. D’autant plus qu’avec la chaleur, l’odeur si répugnante des miséreux s’amplifiait et avait tendance à faire fuir les hommes et femmes déjà peu enclins à donner. Pourtant la faim était toujours là, il fallait se nourrir, boire quitte à harceler les passants, quitte même à voler par ci par là. Nombreux étaient les miséreux qui finissaient à la bastille pour vol mais au moins avaient-ils quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. On pouvait se priver de liberté mais pas de se nourrir. Donc, René vit avec l’arrivée des premières feuilles rouges dans les arbres le signe d’un léger mieux dans leurs conditions de vie. Il errait donc en ville, la main tendue, son regard de velours offert à qui voulait bien lui mettre un petit quelque chose, à qui lui accordait seulement un regard de compassion faute de mieux, à qui lui disait simplement quelques mots.   
Son attention fut soudain attirée par un attroupement devant une échoppe de tissu. René, resté en retrait, imaginait une bagarre entre deux soulots et priait Dieu pour qu’il intervienne. Des cris, mélange d’effroi et de colère retentissaient dans toute la rue, mais de là où il était il ne parvenait pas à voir ce qui se passait au milieu du cercle formé par les badauds Pourtant au milieu, il y avait un homme à terre que l’on rouait de coups avec les bâtons. C’est alors qu’il entendit dans son cœur ces deux mots : Sauve-le ! Alors sans plus réfléchir, poussé par une force supérieure, René, les deux mains jointes en prière, se jeta au milieu du cercle suppliant les bourreaux d’arrêter.   
\- Pour l’amour de Dieu, arrêtez, supplia t’il   
\- Pousse toi, le gueux, s’écria l’une des mégères !   
\- Arrêtez, demanda encore René, plus doucement ! C’est un enfant de Dieu.   
\- Non, hurla un homme d’âge mûr, Dieu l’a puni de ses péchés en le touchant par cette maladie honteuse , il a la lèpre !   
\- - Arrêtez , supplia pourtant le mendiant d’un seul regard.   
Mais comme tous, après que les bâtons furent jetés au sol et le cercle se fut élargi autour du blessé, il n’osa s’approcher du corps qui gisait au sol. Du manteau sombre de laine sortait des bouts de mains rouges et difformes auxquelles il ne restait plus de doigts et de sa capuche sortait un visage rongé par la maladie. René se sentait gêné devant ce corps méconnaissable, il se forçait pourtant à le regarder ! Le lépreux ne semblait ni pauvre , ni riche dans son manteau de laine noire. Il était impossible de lui donner un âge tant sa bouche boursoufflée et ses joues rongées jusqu’à ses paupières modifiaient ses traits. Malgré son regard implorant, René détourna le regard et ne ressentit que du dégoût vis à vis de cet homme. Il aurait voulu se retourner et fuir ! Vite regagner la cour insalubre, vite retrouver ses amis miséreux, vite retrouver le confort trouvé dans la mendicité. Mais une force indéfinissable le poussait à rester près de cet homme qui gisait toujours à ses pieds, incapable de se relever tant il avait reçu de coups.   
Soudain des soldats alertés par des passants s’approchèrent des quelques badauds restés là autours de ce lépreux gisant au sol et de ce miséreux aux pieds nus planté devant qui le dévisageait.   
\- Rentrez chez vous, braves gens sommèrent les gardes en s’approchant ! Il n’y a rien à voir ! René comme les autres, soulagé de leur arrivée s’apprêtait à lui aussi partir quant il fut arrêter par l’un des gardes.   
\- Toi ! reste ici , ordonna le plus vieux des trois soldats.   
\- Moi ?   
\- Oui , toi! A te voir, ta vie ne vaut pas grand chose, dit le soldat en dévisageant René du haut de son cheval ! Il faut le conduire à l’hospice ! Prends le sur ton dos !   
René regarda incrédule les trois militaires sur leur cheval qui déjà sortaient leurs armes pour s’assurer qu’il obtempère. Alors, le mendiant se baissa avec appréhension, choisit d’attraper le lépreux par son manteau, évitant ainsi de le toucher et le hissa sur son dos. Lentement, il se releva et chancelant sous le poids, il avança sous les semonces des militaires malgré son dégout et sa peur. Deux des trois ouvraient la route, écartant les badauds et le dernier clôturait ce défilé , son arme pointée vers le duo. A peine, avait-il prit la première rue à droite, que l’ancien mousquetaire qui pourtant avait tant de fois porté l’un de ses frères blessés, tomba de faiblesse et de peur sur les genoux.   
\- Debout, cria l’un des soldats ! Allez, avance !  
René se releva avec peine, cherchant des forces dans la prière.   
« Mon Dieu, pourquoi me faites vous vivre cela ? Pardonne moi mais il me dégoute, j’ai peur d’être malade à mon tour et alors comment ferais-je votre volonté ? Comment pourrais je vivre avec les plus faibles, les plus miséreux de cette ville ? »   
Une nouvelle fois, il tituba et tomba sous le poids du lépreux qui pourtant essayait de se faire le plus léger possible. Le dernier soldat, arma son pistolet afin d’effrayer suffisamment le gueux pour qu’il se relève. Après encore quelques chutes, ils parvinrent sous le regard médusé des parisiens devant l’entrée de l’Hotel-Dieu. René jeta alors au sol, plus qu’il ne déposa l’homme défiguré. Honteux de son comportement, du rejet qu’il ressentait, il s’apprêta à partir. Mais il fut rapidement arrêté par les soldats qui faisaient barrage devant le duo.   
\- Reste ici ! On a encore besoin de toi !   
Deux bonnes-sœurs averties par les gardes sortirent du bâtiment l’une avec un collier de fer à la main et l’autre portant une poignée de longs crochés. Observant rapidement et de loin, le lépreux, elles conclurent qu’il s’agissait la lèpre et qu’il fallait l’isoler.   
\- Toi ! tu l’as déjà touché ! Mets lui ceci autours du cou, somma la bonne sœur tendant le bracelet à René.   
Alors sous la menace des mousquets des soldats, l’ancien moine, du bout des doigts ôta la capuche du lépreux et ne put réprimer une grimace de dégout et de peur que le pauvre homme perçut de toute évidence. Le visage rongé portait sur ce qui semblait être la joue, une balafre béante allant de la bouche jusqu’à son œil gauche. Il aurait fallu refermer la plaie par des points de suture ou tout au moins la protéger d’un linge propre. Cette vision lui soulevait le cœur, alors pour aller plus vite il se baissa et approcha le collier de fer de son cou. Il se rappela brutalement le supplice qu’il avait vécu dans la cour de Caen lorsque les gardes de Mazarin l’avait enchainé au pilori au milieu de la place sous le regard des badauds.   
\- Mes sœurs, doit-on vraiment lui mettre cela ? Il peut avancer seul , non , demanda t’il ?   
\- Non, nous devons prendre toutes les précautions possibles afin qu’il ne s’enfuisse pas. Il doit être isolé jusqu’à ce qu’on l’enferme à la léproserie.   
\- La léproserie, postillonna alors le lépreux ? Non, je vous en supplie ! Ne m’enfermez pas ! Cela fait des années que je vis avec cette maladie et personne n’est atteint !   
\- Tu as une famille ?   
\- Non, hurla le lépreux en tentant de s’enfuir malgré les douleurs causées par ceux qui l’avaient tabassé !   
\- Attrape le, hurla l’un des gardes à René qui tenait toujours dans sa main le collier crée initialement par les esclavagistes.   
René alors, se surprit à obéir et rattrapant facilement le lépreux, il le plaqua au sol et lui fixa le collier autour du cou. Puis d’un mouvement brusque, il recula ! Ce n’est qu’à cet instant là que les soldats descendirent de cheval et armés des longs crochets saisirent le lépreux par le collier. Ainsi pouvaient-ils le faire avancer, le tirer sans avoir à le toucher. Finalement, celui qui devait être le chef, menaçant toujours René de son arme dit :   
\- Toi, tu viens aussi ! Tu dois être mis en quarantaine ! J’espère pour toi que tu n’as pas contracté la maladie. On te relâchera dans la rue dans quelques jours. René, dans un état second, docilement pénétra dans l’enceinte de l’hôtel-Dieu à la suite du lépreux et de ces gardes. Ils furent conduits chacun dans une sorte de cellule de moine dont la porte munie d’une trappe fermait de l’extérieur. Elle était garnie d’un lit, d’une couverture, d’un bureau, d’une chandelle et d’un crucifix au mur. Mise à part la vue sur Paris offerte par la petite fenêtre, la pièce ressemblait étrangement à l’ancienne cellule que René avait habitée au monastère de Douai, mais il n’en avait que faire à cet instant là.   
\- Je vais t’apporter une bassine et de l’eau, ainsi qu’une nouvelle tunique. Ainsi tu pourras te laver et prendre un peu soin de toi pendant cet isolement. Profite de ce confort, mon fils. Tu sembles en avoir besoin. Sans lui demander son avis, elle s’assura que tout était en place avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.   
René, malgré sa docilité apparente, était terrorisé par ce qu’il venait de vivre et à l’idée d’avoir contracter le virus tellement destructeur. A peine fut-il seul qu’il ôta son unique vêtement le jetant au sol et fit les cent pas dans sa cellule attendant avec impatience de quoi se laver. Soudain, après un temps qui lui parut infini, la trappe située sur la porte s’ouvrit et on lui tendit une bassine et du linge propre. Se précipitant vers la porte, il accepta et vint récupérer ce qui lui était offert. Le posant sur la table, il se jeta sur le pain de savon la bassine d’eau tiède, sans se préoccuper du drap blanc et de la tunique propre, de la soupe chaude, du pain doré et du fruit bien mûr. Il frotta chaque centimètre de sa peau avec une énergie proche de l’hystérie, comme si déjà le virus de la lèpre essayait de pénétrer par chaque pore de sa peau. Après un long moment, il s’essuya avec le grand drap et enfila la tunique de chanvre déjà usée, reste d’un mendiant mort à l’hôpital. Mais peu lui importait, il avait combattu le virus ! Pourtant, il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Sans faire attention à la saveur de la soupe chaude, sans prêter attention à la douceur de la miche de pain , sans jouir du sucre divin de la pomme, René engloutit le repas cherchant à tromper son esprit. Il n’était plus lui même ! Il ne ressentait que terreur et dégout face à ce qu’il venait de vivre. Alors que le matin même, il vivait heureux au milieu des plus pauvres, ce soir il était enfermé dans une cellule, tétanisé par la peur et la colère. Cherchant à se calmer, il s’agenouilla au pied du lit pour prier. Comment Dieu avec qui il partageait tout depuis tant d’année l’avait poussé à cela ?   
« J’ai peur mon Dieu ! Je suis terrifié ! Je sais pourtant que je ne devrais pas, que je devrais l’aimer comme les autres puisqu’il est l’un de vos enfants ! Mais sa laideur est telle que je ne peux ! Moi qui essayais d’être comme vous, mon Dieu, je ne suis qu’un misérable ! Laissez-moi retourner dans le confort de ma vie, auprès des mendiants de Paris. Laissez-moi quitter cet endroit qui évoque la mort ! Je ne peux supporter de le savoir si près de moi! je suis faible moi qui me croyais fort ! Aidez-moi Seigneur ! Je vous en supplie » 

Une nouvelle fois, il se leva et arpenta sa chambre de long en large, nerveusement, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Puis de rage, il tambourina à la porte   
\- Ouvrez-moi ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Par pitié !   
Mais personne ne vint et il finit par se recroqueviller dans un des coins de la pièce se faisant le plus petit possible et tachant d’oublier cette honte, cette douleur, cet effroi. 

Plusieurs jours s’écoulèrent ainsi sans qu’il n’avance dans sa réflexion. La douleur restait la même ! L’effroi éprouvé devant le lépreux l’assaillait sans crier gare ! La honte de ne pas avoir pu l’aimer comme Dieu l’attendait le rongeait ! Pourquoi était-il autant effrayé ? Il n’arrivait plus à dormir malgré le confort du lit, lui qui n’en n’avait plus depuis des années. Il ne mangeait plus alors que depuis si longtemps, on ne lui avait offert de si bons repas. De ses prières, il ne trouvait aucun réconfort, aucune joie. Dieu l’avait-il abandonné. Les sœurs commencèrent à s’inquiéter de son comportement et essayèrent de le rassurer par la trappe en lui promettant que d’ici quelques jours, il pourrait sans doute repartir si aucun signe de la maladie n’apparaissait. Il passait ses journées prostré dans un coin, évitant de bouger ainsi ne souffrait-il pas trop. Sa seule occupation était de scruter le moindre bouton, la moindre pustule, la moindre tache blanche. La folie l’envahissait !  
Un matin, une des sœurs en glissant par la trappe son repas lui dit :   
\- Demain, un prêtre viendra te confesser avant la messe de dimanche. Tu as entendu, demanda t’elle puisqu’il ne répondait pas ?   
\- ….   
\- C’est une obligation ! Tu n’as pas le choix, conclut elle fermement en claquant le volet.   
Une autre journée s’écoula sans que René ne parvienne à se calmer d’autant plus que de temps en temps, le lépreux qui séjournait dans la cellule voisine se laissait aller à des pleurs et des cris qui déchirait le cœur.   
\- Pitié ! Pitié , criait-il sans fin.   
Ces lamentations loin d’émouvoir le mendiant lui rappelaient sans cesse sa peur à lui et sa honte. Se balançant sur lui même d’avant en arrière, il se bouchait les oreilles. Enfin, on frappa au volet, une fois, deux fois, plusieurs fois. Cet appel insistant rappela à René ceux de l’évêque lorsqu’il était emmuré à Notre Dame. Finalement, il s’approcha de la trappe qui resta fermée pour plus de sécurité.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Vous êtes là mon fils ! Je viens pour votre confession.   
\- Monseigneur, s’exclama René qui reconnu immédiatement la voix de l’évêque de Paris ! Pour la première fois depuis des jours, René éprouva de la joie ! Non seulement l’évêque était la dernière personne qui voyait en lui l’homme malgré sa misère et sa pauvreté mais depuis le jour de son emmurement, il l’avait toujours accompagné vers le chemin du bonheur. C’est moi ! c’est René le mendiant !   
\- René ? Comment vous-êtes vous retrouvé ici ?   
\- Dieu m’a poussé à sauver un homme que l’on ruait de coups dans la rue et cela a tourné à la catastrophe : il est lépreux et on m’a forcé à le porter jusqu’ici. Puis, on m’a isolé le temps de savoir si j’avais contracté la maladie. Faites moi sortir d’ici, mon père ! Je veux retourner parmi les miens. Et si vous ne le pouvez pas demandez au Roi !   
\- Attendez, mon fils, vous allez trop vite . Vous êtes vous demandé ce que Dieu attendait de vous ?  
\- Mais Dieu a commis une erreur ! Je n’ai rien à faire ici !   
\- Dieu ne commet jamais d’erreur. Il ne veut que votre bonheur.   
\- …   
\- Reprenons ! Vous voulez-bien ! Commençons par le début, mon fils.   
\- Pardonnez-moi mon père car j’ai péché. Je pense que Dieu fait une erreur ! J’ai honte de mon attitude vis à vis du lépreux et j’ai peur de cette maladie.   
\- Prenons les choses dans l’ordre Qu’est ce qui vous fait si peur dans cette maladie ? Avez-vous peur de mourir ?   
\- Non ! pas un seul instant, je sais qu’en mourant je serai près de mon Dieu, mais j’ai peur de sa laideur ! Elle me dégoute ! Ces moignons, ces pustules, ces difformités. Je ne peux les regarder, je ne peux les toucher.   
\- Bien , je vois , répondit le prêtre et votre honte ?   
\- Je n’ai pas agi par charité vis à vis de mon prochain, je ne l’ai emmené ici que parce que les soldats m’ont menacé de leur mousquet ! Je l’ai porté sur mon dos que parce que cela m’était imposé ! Je l’ai même jeté au sol plutôt que de le déposer en arrivant ! J’ai détourné le regard lorsqu’il m’a regardé.   
\- Et pourquoi pensez-vous que Dieu commet une erreur ?   
\- Je suis enfermé ici depuis des jours attendant que l’on soit sûr que je n’ai pas contracté la maladie alors que je devrais retrouver mes frères de misères dans les rues de Paris, mendier avec eux un peu de pain et offrir aux passants un regard bienveillant quelque soit leur attitude. C’est à cela que Dieu m’appelle. J’en suis certain ! Il a mis tant d’années à m’apprendre à me dépouiller afin que les plus faibles puissent enfin offrir, donner, se sentir homme et femme. Dieu est assis à côté de moi lorsque je mendie. Jésus dort sous la couverture que nous partageons. Jésus partage le même pain rassis. Jésus offre aux passants son regard plein d’amour.   
\- A propos des passants mon fils, quel regard vous portent-ils depuis que vous êtes dans la rue ? Est-il bienveillant ?   
\- Pas toujours… pas souvent…   
\- Se baissent-ils pour vous offrir quelque chose à manger ?  
\- Non, ils le jettent la plus part du temps.   
\- Vous touchent-ils lorsque vous tendez la main ?   
\- Jamais   
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Sans doute ma misère, ma laideur leur fait-elle peur.   
\- Votre tunique usée, sale, déchirée, vos pieds nus noircis par la boue, votre barbe mêlée à vos cheveux gras et pouilleux, votre odeur les dégoutent , n’est ce pas ?   
\- Oui, et pourtant sous cette misère, je suis un homme.   
\- Tout à fait, mon fils. Non seulement, vous êtes un homme mais vous êtes aussi un enfant de Dieu.   
\- C’est en tous cas ce que je vois dans mes frères.   
\- Nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd’hui, je reviendrai demain pour continuer.   
\- Mais vous ne m’avez donné aucun conseil, aucune piste pour aller mieux ! Je vous en prie, mon père aidez-moi à aller mieux. Je suis en manque de Dieu !   
\- Comme nous en avons l’habitude je vais vous donner une pénitence. Je veux que vous preniez le temps de regarder. Accoudez-vous à la fenêtre et observez la vue et repensez à votre vie d’avant le monastère. Puis tournez vous et regardez votre cellule. Enfin, je ne sais où vous dormez habituellement mon fils, mais pensez à cet endroit. Nous en reparlerons.   
\- Et c’est tout ?   
\- Oui, c’est tout pour ce soir. Je vous bénis au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit.   
\- Amen   
René alors retourna dans la solitude de sa cellule et comme toujours obéit à son confesseur malgré l’incompréhension de la pénitence qu’il lui avait imposée. Pourquoi devait-il prendre le temps de regarder la ville, sa cellule et repenser à l’abri de la cour. Alors il s’obligea à s’accouder au rebord de la fenêtre et ouvrit les yeux alors que son instinct le poussait à se recroqueviller dans un coin et scruter d’éventuelles pustules. Il faisait un temps merveilleux, le soleil inondait Paris, Les dentelles de la cathédrale laissaient filer des rayons d’une lumière douce et encore tiède en ces premiers jours d’hiver. Les oiseaux par dizaine quadrillaient la ville s’offrant une vue imprenable. Son regard fut attiré par un attelage luxueux juste au pied de l’hôtel-Dieu, une belle dame richement vêtue descendit de sa chaise à porteur aidé d’un homme chapeauté et élégant. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment au bras de celui-ci laissant les quatre laquais dans sur le parvis. La chaise en bois capitonnée était richement décorée et couverte de feuilles d’or. René imagina que sa propriétaire devait faire partie de la noblesse qu’il avait dûe croiser un jour dans les couloirs du Louvre. Peut-être même lui avait-il jeter un de ces fameux regard dont il avait le secret et dont il abusait, il fallait le reconnaître, autrefois. Lorsque lui aussi portait des chemises fines et en dentelles, immaculées, blanches. Il sourit en repensant à cette époque.   
Puis, comme promis, s’installant sur le lit, il observa la cellule dans laquelle il était prisonnier depuis quelques jours. La douce lumière de la bougie éclairait les murs sobres enduits de chaux. Sans autre décoration qu’un crucifix, il y régnait une atmosphère pourtant agréable et la sobriété des meubles faisait penser à la cellule dans laquelle il avait vécu au monastère lorsqu’il avait quitté la garnison. Il ne manquait que le prie-Dieu puisque celle-ci comme l’autre était dotée d’une simple table en bois et d’une chaise sobre dont l’assise en paille ressemblait à celle des maisons les plus simples. Cette chaise rappela à René les longues heures qu’il avait passées à étudier la bible, à la lire, à la relire jusqu’à la connaître par cœur. Cette chaise n’était ni belle, ni laide. Elle était simplement fonctionnelle et sans prétention. Mais déjà la comparaison d’avec celle de la belle femme qui venait de rentrer dans l’hôtel-Dieu le faisait sourire. Jamais une telle personne ne se serait installée sauf contrainte sur celle-ci. Elle n’était pas digne de son rang. Comme elle n’aurait jamais eu l’occasion de venir dormir sur ce lit garni d’un simple matelas de paille couvert d’un drap de lin et d’une couverture rustique. Jamais, elle n’aurait diner dans une assiette en grès comme celle qui était posée sur la table.   
Enfin, René finit par repenser à l’abri dans lequel il vivait depuis cinq ans. Fait de planches en bois glanés ça et là et couvert de tout ce qui pouvait isoler de la pluie et du froid, il n’avait aucun mobilier. Seuls trainaient au sol quelques couvertures usées, sales que l’on partageait pour la nuit. Blottis les uns contre les autres, pour ne pas avoir froid après avoir partagé autour d’un feu la récolte du jour, assis parfois sur une buche mais la plus part du temps à même le sol.   
Les trois chaises que l’ancien mousquetaire avait regardé pendant la journée n’avait aucun lien les unes avec les autres si ce n’est que de pouvoir s’asseoir. Pourtant René, qui avait eu dans sa vie l’occasion de s’asseoir sur les trois comprit dans son cœur le lien qu’elles avaient entre elles.   
Finalement à la nuit tombée après avoir longuement observer les toits de Paris , la cathédrale illuminée par le soleil couchant, la beauté de la ville, alors que depuis des années , il n’y voyait que les trottoirs, les caniveaux, les cours insalubres, il s’autorisa à se laver, à se changer et à diner.   
D’un côté, ce soir, il gouttait à la beauté de Paris, au luxe d’une toilette, à la douceur d’un nouveau vêtement, à la saveur d’un bon dîner alors que chaque jour depuis cinq ans il vivait dans les bas quartiers, à même le sol, se contentant parfois d’un quignon de pain alors qu’il grelottait dans ce qui lui restait pour se couvrir. Et pourtant ce qui aurait pu paraître déjà un renoncement aux yeux de certain dans cette chambre fermée , sur ce lit de paille , avec juste un peu d’eau tiède pour se laver puis ce diner frugale était pour l’ancien mousquetaire une richesse. Mais, celle-ci ne lui convenait plus. Il avait trouvé dans sa vie de mendiant tout le bonheur dont un homme pouvait rêver. Partager ce qui avait été glané avec les autres gueux, se réchauffer l’un l’autre au cœur de l’hiver, recevoir un sourire au milieu des caniveaux ! Voilà son bonheur ! Son vrai bonheur !   
Mais en lui faisant vivre cette comparaison, René se demanda, si Dieu ne lui montrait pas une autre voie. La vie de mendiant qu’il vivait depuis des années, n’était ce pas encore trop luxueux ? Pouvait-il encore descendre un peu plus bas ? Qui était le pauvre du pauvre ? Serait-ce le lépreux ? Lui même avait éprouvé du dégoût et de la peur à son contact. Dieu l’avait-il fait croiser cet homme rué de coups pour lui montrer qu’il était encore plus avec ce pauvre homme, qu’il ne l’était avec les mendiants de la ville de Paris ? 

Le lendemain, dans la journée, l’évêque s’annonça comme prévu et exigea du prisonnier de s’agenouiller pour une nouvelle confession.   
\- Pardonnez-moi, mon père, car j’ai péché  
\- Avez vous fait ce que je vous ai demandé   
\- Oui, mon père   
\- Qu’en avez-vous retiré  
\- Que l’on est toujours le pauvre de quelqu’un et que Dieu vit bas , très bas mais peut-il être aussi dans le cœur des lépreux ? Ils ont dû bien pécher pour que Notre Seigneur les punisse autant !   
\- Enfin, mon fils, Dieu n’est qu’amour ! Il ne peut punir un homme quelque soit ses fautes. Au contraire, il veut les relever autant de fois que nécessaire.   
\- Mais, si Dieu est avec cet homme, pourquoi en ai-je si peur ? Pourquoi ai-je si peur de m’approcher de lui, de l’embrasser ? Cette maladie me dégoûte.  
\- Est-ce vraiment de la maladie et de cet homme dont vous avez peur, mon fils ?   
\- Mais, je ne peux rien pour lui, mon père ! Il est enfermé dans une pièce et moi dans une autre. Il sera envoyé dans une léproserie et moi je retournerai dans la rue avec les mendiants de la rue. Je ne risque rien alors pourquoi ai-je si peur ?   
\- Mon fils, ce soir. Si vous l’entendez pleurer, parlez lui ! Consolez-le ! Puis, vous resterez en prière tout au long de la nuit pour que Dieu vous ouvre les yeux qui sont encore fermés, mon enfant. Voilà votre pénitence.   
René s’interrogea longuement sur la confession qu’il venait de vivre et la pénitence que l’évêque lui avait imposée. Après tout, protégé par les portes, il ne risquait rien et pourrait écouter le lépreux parler. Ensuite pourrait-il retourné dans ces cœur à cœur avec Dieu qu’il aimait tant. Peu après avoir mangé son bol de soupe et sa pomme, il s’étendit sur son lit ne sachant s’il devait espérer ou non les pleurs de son voisin. Une appréhension le tourmentait! Il allait s’endormir lorsqu’il entendit des petits bruits dans la cellule voisine. Il ne pouvait pas les ignorer, il l’avait promis, Dieu le saurait et pour rien au monde il ne voulait peiner son Seigneur. Alors lentement, il se leva, frotta sa barbe et se donna du courage en se disant qu’après tout ce n’était qu’une discussion.   
René s’approcha de la porte et appela le lépreux. Les bruits étaient plus distincts, il l’entendait pleurer.   
\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?   
\- …  
\- tu m’entends ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?   
\- …  
\- On peut en parler si tu veux. Je reste près de la porte.   
\- …  
Le lépreux restait muet. René, pour patienter, s’agenouilla sur les dalles froides de la cellule et récita un Notre Père pour commencer sa nuit de prière.   
\- Te rends-tu compte que l’on va m’enfermer jusqu’à ma mort dans une maison où plus personne ne viendra, entendit soudain l’ancien mousquetaire. Je mourrai sans la présence de mes proches ! je ne pourrai plus aimer et être aimé. Je serai abandonné de tous ! Je le suis déjà …   
\- Je suis là, moi, répondit René en se relevant pour approcher sa tête de la trappe et ainsi mieux percevoir et entendre le lépreux.   
\- Tu es là encore quelques jours mais demain tu repartiras vivre, libre, trouvant l’amour et l’amitié de tes proches.  
\- Tu as raison mais sais-tu que tu n’es pas seul ?   
\- Et qui donc est avec moi ? je ne vois personne.  
\- Jésus est déjà et sera avec toi jusqu’au jour de ta mort !   
\- Jésus ? Mais depuis longtemps il m’a abandonné ! Dieu m’a puni pour mes péchés en me tuant à petit feu de cette maladie immonde.   
\- Tu te trompes ! Dieu n’est qu’amour ! Comme un père, il ne veut que ton bonheur. Il t’écoute lorsque tu as peur. Il te donne la main en cas de danger ! Il te console lorsque tu pleurs ! J’en fais l’expérience depuis des années.  
\- As-tu déjà vécu seul, demanda alors le lépreux ? vraiment seul !   
\- Oui,   
\- Abandonné de tous ?   
\- Oui, enfin je le pensais à ce moment là.   
\- As –tu déjà été humilié ?   
\- Oui !   
\- As-tu déjà été maltraité ?   
\- Oui, chaque jours lorsque je mendie mon pain.   
\- Pourquoi ne travailles-tu pas ?   
\- J’ai tout donné pour vivre parmi les plus humbles de cette ville. Je vis dans une cour insalubre, je ne possède plus rien, je vis pieds nus, je m’habille avec ce que je trouve, je mange ce que l’on me donne, je dors à même le sol au milieu d’autres aussi pauvres que moi.   
\- Donc tu n’es pas seul ! Tu ne mourras pas seul ! Je suis terrifié à l’idée de cela ! Etre seul sans que plus personne ne me touche, sans que je ne puisse plus embrasser quelqu’un ! Je suis tellement épouvantable que même toi, le mendiant, tu ne me toucherais pas !   
René se tut le lépreux avait raison ! Il avait été incapable de le toucher, de l'aimer malgré sa maladie ! Il l'abandonnait aussi …

Alors, brutalement, il s'éloigna de la porte et honteux il s'agenouilla pour demander pardon! Et pleurant soudain à chaudes larmes sans qu’il puisse arrêter, il s’abandonna et s’offrit complètement à Dieu.   
« Pardonne moi ! fais de moi ce que tu veux ! »  
Des mots sortirent alors spontanément de sa bouche, des mots qui lui faisaient du bien, qui l'apaisaient au fur et à mesure :

Dieu, pardonne ma faiblesse   
Dieu, donne moi ce que personne ne veut   
Dieu, punis moi des pêchés des autres   
Dieu, ôte moi ce qui me donne trop de confort pour l'offrir à d'autre  
Dieu, nourris moi de ce que plus personne ne peut manger  
Dieu, déshabille moi que d'autres soient vêtus   
Dieu, oublie moi afin que d'autre connaisse ton amour  
Dieu, donne moi à aimer ceux que personne n'aime   
Dieu, fais moi subir l'infamie et le rejet à la place d'un autre  
Dieu, fais moi vivre là où personne ne va plus 

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux et se releva, René venait de comprendre ce que Dieu attendait de lui. Demain, lorsque l’évêque viendra une nouvelle fois parler avec lui, il offrira à Dieu, lors de la confession un OUI malgré sa peur. Se privant de diner, il s’allongea sur le sol glacé, les bras en croix, le front à même la pierre et veilla ainsi toute la nuit.


	14. Chapter 14

Le matin, l'évêque revint une nouvelle fois.   
\- Pardonnez-moi mon père car j’ai péché, dit René en se précipitant devant la trappe, lorsque son confesseur se manifesta.   
\- Mon fils, avez vous pu parler au jeune homme ?   
\- Oui, mon père   
\- Qu'avez vous compris ?   
\- Qu'il est plus pauvre que moi ! Et que Dieu est à ses côtés plus que quiconque mais il ne le voit pas, il ne l’entend pas.   
\- Oui, mais encore…   
\- Mon vœu est de vivre comme et avec les plus pauvres, j’ai ...  
\- Oui, mon fils ...  
\- Je vais donc partir vivre avec lui dans la léproserie, pour lui montrer Dieu.   
\- Êtes vous devenu fou, mon fils , s'écria l'évêque ! Je refuse ! Je voulais simplement que vous réalisiez que la pauvreté n'est pas seulement dans la rue ! Elle peut être dans la maladie , dans la solitude que l'on soit riche ou pauvre .   
\- Mon père ! Dieu m'a inspiré cette nuit une prière ! Je sais qu'Il est déjà dans la léproserie. Et c'est avec Dieu et uniquement Dieu que je veux être ! Il faut que je puisse tout abandonner y compris ma liberté et ma santé pour que cet homme puisse vivre dignement et dans l’amour de Dieu jusqu’à ce que Il le rappelle à lui. Laissez moi y aller !   
\- Je ne peux mon fils ! Personne ne me laissera vous y mettre alors que vous êtes sain !   
\- Je tomberai malade à son contact en prenant soin de lui.   
\- Mon fils, vous avez perdu la tête, vous déraisonnez ! Demain un médecin viendra vous libérer peu après la communion. Vous retournerez vivre parmi les mendiants de la ville et offrirez vos prières aux lépreux chaque jour dans l’église de votre choix. Voilà votre pénitence. Agenouillez-vous que je vous bénisse, mon fils , conclut d’un ton ferme le vieil évêque bouleversé par les propos de René dont il connaissait la foi   
\- Alors permettez moi juste de lui parler en sortant pour lui demander pardon  
\- Ça je vous l'accorde 

René s'agenouilla, reçut l’absolution puis reçut le corps du christ qui il en était absolument certain lui donnerait la force de renverser une nouvelle fois, sa vie.

Le Médecin, protégé par un masque et des gants, constata après une longue auscultation que le mendiant n'était pas malade ! On lui ouvrit définitivement la porte ! L’évêque qui l’attendait, ouvrit largement ses bras pour accueillir le plus spirituel de ses paroissiens. Il était admiratif de la foi de cet homme qu’il avait connu moine et prêtre et qui avait pris le risque d’être emmuré pour sauver le royaume de l’affreux Mazarin. Cet homme qui aurait pris pourtant tous les risques, jusqu’à donner sa vie pour qu’on ne tue pas l’affreux cardinal, puis qui une dernière fois humilié par celui-ci et qui pour vivre avec les plus humbles, avait renoncé à tout y compris sa fonction de prêtre. René se laissa embrasser par son confesseur avec simplicité et naturel puis se détachant, il s’approcha lentement de la porte derrière laquelle le lépreux était enfermé. Alors sous le regard de l'évêque et du médecin, il frappa au volet et l'entrouvrit.   
\- Comment t’appelles-tu?   
\- Dominique.   
\- Dominique, je viens te demander pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait et mal fait ! Pardonne moi d'avoir peur de ta maladie, pardonne moi d'avoir fui ton regard, pardonne moi pour la faiblesse de mon âme ! Peux-tu t'approcher un peu que je te dise quelque chose ?  
Le lépreux était bouleversé par ses mots de tendresse et de pardon. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues purulentes et immondes. Caché le long du mur, tout près de la porte, il n’osait s’approcher   
\- je voudrai te voir , insista le mendiant. N’aie pas peur !   
Alors, doucement, Dominique s'approcha du volet et René à la vitesse de l'éclair, plongea ses bras à travers la trappe, attrapa les moignons du lépreux et les embrassa longuement !   
Le docteur, stupéfait, le bouscula violemment en arrière! L'évêque était affolé ! le lépreux se réfugia sur son lit.   
\- Mon fils, qu'avez vous fait ? Vous venez de vous condamner, s’écria le vieil homme en s’adossant sur le mur du couloir.   
\- C'était le seul moyen de partir vivre avec lui ! Qu'il ne soit pas seul à vivre sa maladie, que le jour de sa mort il ne soit pas seul , que je puisse lui montrer que Dieu est là avec les plus pauvres des pauvres ! Les lépreux sont les pauvres des pauvres et je veux donc en faire partie , puisque c'est ce que Dieu attend de moi  
\- Enfermez les tous les deux, ordonna le médecin à des gardes en faction dans le couloir!   
On ouvrit la porte de la cellule du lépreux et René, refusant que ces soldats risquent eux aussi d’être contaminés, fit un geste de la main et tranquillement y pénétra ! 

Dominique s'était assis sur son lit ! René s'installa en face à même le sol, pour être plus bas que lui.   
\- Pourquoi as tu fait cela, demanda tout aussi stupéfait le lépreux ?   
\- Je devais te sauver ! Dieu me l’a demandé   
\- En te rendant malade ?  
\- Dieu est avec nous, Dominique ! Et là où est Dieu, je dois y être ! Me pardonneras tu pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?   
\- Oui, bien sûr !  
\- Et me pardonneras tu si je suis parfois maladroit ?   
\- Evidemment, conclut Dominique en pleurant de joie.   
René, certain d’avoir fait ce que Dieu attendait de lui, ferma les yeux. Longuement, il remercia Dieu pour cette joie lue dans le regard de Dominique, qui se sentait à nouveau aimé et supplia Dieu de l’aider à aimer cet homme malade comme Lui même l’aimait, malgré sa peur et son dégoût qui n’avaient pas disparu. Tout le reste du jour, les deux hommes vécurent des moments de silence, des moments de discussion, des moments de partages lors du diner qui leur fût servit.   
Le lendemain, quatre gardes vinrent devant la porte et leur tendirent les tuniques grises sur lesquelles étaient cousues deux cœurs rouges écarlates que tout lépreux devait porter, comme signe distinctif permettant de les reconnaître.   
\- Vous avez de la chance, s’amusa un des gardes, on en a trouvé une pour chacun ! Le gobelet, la cuiller et l’écuelle seuls objets qu’ils possèderaient à compter de ce jour, les attendraient dans la léproserie. René donnant l’exemple enleva la tunique qu’on lui avait remise lors de son isolement et enfila sans un mot la grise. Puis, encourageant Dominique, il l’invita à faire de même. Si l’un n’avait qu’un seul bout de tissus usé pour se vêtir , l’autre portait jusque là un pantalon, des braies, une chemise de coton, des bottes et une veste en toile. Remarquant que le lépreux ne bougeait pas, René comprit qu’il devait l’aider non seulement psychologiquement à se dépouiller mais aussi physiquement. Ses mains étaient tellement rognées qu’il ne pouvait défaire seul sa chemise et enlever ses bottes. René alors , le regarda avec toute l’affection et l’amour dont il se sentait capable, demandant ainsi l’autorisation de l’aider. Gêné, Dominique d’abord refusa, s’acharnant à enlever sa veste puis après de vaines tentatives, il s’abandonna à cet inconnu qui volontairement s’était inoculé la maladie pour le suivre. René alors, avec douceur, lui retira les bottes puis le pantalon. Mais il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût lorsqu’il lui ôta ses chaussettes qui cachaient des pustules immondes. Demandant pardon du regard au lépreux, il poursuivit sa tache en le débarrassant de sa chemise fermant les yeux de temps en temps pour demander à Dieu la force de ne rien manifester. Puis, pour préserver la pudeur du lépreux, il lui enfila la lourde tunique avant de le libérer de ses braies. Les gardes s’amusaient devant cette scène pathétique où le mendiant puant et sale qu’ils avaient choisi pour porter le lépreux jusqu’à l’hôtel-Dieu, grimaçait de dégoût devant sa laideur. Leurs anciens vêtements furent mis dans un sac pour être ensuite brulés. Mortellement humiliés par les rires des soldats, les deux hommes pensaient enfin pouvoir être rapidement amenés dans la léproserie. Au moins ne seraient-ils plus raillés. C’est alors que le chef des gardes passa sa main à travers la trappe en tendant deux colliers de fer ! Dominique s’affola en revoyant le collier de fer, signe de honte, signe de rejet des hommes. René s’en saisit, encouragea le lépreux lui expliquant qu'ils ne faisaient que leur devoir ! Fixant d'abord le sien, il lui sourit et doucement s’approcha de lui pour le lui mettre autour du cou. Le lépreux pleurait, René plongea son regard de velours dans le sien et lui chuchota dans l’oreille  
\- Ce n’est rien, je suis avec toi ! Jésus aussi est là.   
Dominique se laissa alors faire sans pour autant essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage puis René tourna son regard vers la porte pensant que celle-ci allait s’ouvrir mais elle resta encore close. Les gardes étaient confrontés à un problème. N’ayant plus de mains, le lépreux ne risquait pas d’arracher le collier pendant le transfert mais il n’en était pas de même pour l’ancien moine. Ils se regardaient un à un pour trouver celui qui aurait le courage de s’approcher et de lui lier les mains dans le dos. Personne n’osa, alors l’évêque s’approcha de la trappe et dit sachant d’avance la question vaine :  
\- Mon fils, nous promettez-vous de ne pas tenter de vous enfuir ?   
\- Oui mon père !   
\- Soldats, vous ne risquez rien ! Il ne s’enfuira pas ! Vous avez ma parole, je connais cet homme depuis longtemps ! Il est bon !   
\- Il est complètement fou, vous voulez dire, s’écria celui qui devait être le chef. Embrasser un lépreux pour se faire enfermer avec lui c’est de pure folie ! C’est dans un asile que l’on devrait l’isoler. Je ne peux prendre ce risque.   
\- Alors faites le vous même, s’écria l’évêque révolté par ces propos.   
\- Dupont, ordonna le chef, prends cette corde et attache lui les mains dans le dos !   
\- Mais, chef ?   
\- C’est un ordre !   
Alors l’évêque lisant la terreur dans les yeux du jeune garde attrapa la corde et s’approcha de la trappe.   
\- Mon fils, approchez-vous de la porte et mettez vos mains dans le dos.   
Docilement, René, ému par le courage de ce vieil évêque qui jamais n’avait éprouvé le moindre dégout à son encontre, même lorsqu’il puait affreusement faute de soin depuis qu’il vivait dans la rue, s’adossa à la porte, souleva ses bras tendus dans le dos et laissa l’évêque lui serer la corde autour des poignés. Comme lors de sa pénitence dans l’ancien reclusoir, René sentit que le lien était suffisamment fort pour ne pouvoir l’enlever seul mais n’avait aucune volonté de le blesser. Enfin, les gardes ouvrirent la porte , attrapèrent les deux hommes et les firent avancer en les tirant et les poussant à l'aide des perches crochetées jusqu’à une charrette de bois destinée normalement aux condamnés à mort qui les attendait dans la cour de l’hôtel-Dieu. On les poussa à grimper à bord, puis un garde de sa perche ferma le loquet de la porte. Tirée par deux chevaux, on les fit traverser le ville aux yeux de tous comme l’étaient les hommes condamnés! L’un des gardes faisait tourner la crécelle pour que les badauds aient le temps de s’éloigner à leur passage s’ils le souhaitaient! La plus part s’enfermèrent vite dans leur maison ou se cachèrent sous les arcades mais certains parisiens restèrent voir le spectacle, les insultèrent. D'autres leur crachèrent dessus pour conjurer la maladie! Peu se signèrent ! René habitué à être humilié se laissait faire et protégeait Dominique de son corps afin qu'il ne reçoive pas trop de crachats et ne se rende pas trop compte de leur regard haineux!   
Enfin, la charrette s'arrêta devant un mur qui entourait sans doute une maisonnette! Seule une fenêtre et une lourde porte en bois au dessus de laquelle on pouvait lire « léproserie » rompait la monotonie de l’enceinte. Avec les mêmes précautions qu’au départ, on les fit descendre puis on les poussa jusque dans la cour! Dominique dont les jambes étaient déjà affaiblies par la maladie manqua de tomber, René se précipita pour l’aider mais privé de ses mains, il ne put lui offrir qu’un regard d’encouragement. Poussés par les gardes, à l’aide de leur perche, ils pénétrèrent dans la cour du bâtiment et rapidement, on referma définitivement la porte derrière eux. 

 

Le jeune prêtre fit une pause dans son récit. Athos et Porthos se regardèrent incrédules ! Leur ami, non content de vivre en miséreux, avait sacrifié sa vie pour accompagner jusqu'à la mort un lépreux !   
\- Où est cette léproserie, s’écria alors Porthos? Nous devons aller lui parler!   
\- Faubourg saint Marcel, mais vous ne pouvez pas, répondit le religieux les empêchant de partir!   
\- Est il mort ?   
\- Non, enfin je ne crois pas !  
\- Alors pourquoi ?   
\- Non, mais laissez moi vous raconter la suite! Je la tiens de l’évêque qui avant de mourir m’a raconté l’incroyable vie de ce mendiant.   
Les deux mousquetaires échangèrent un regard de plus en plus étonné par la vie qu’avait choisi leur frère mousquetaire.   
\- Juste avant de continuer, mon père, interrompit Athos. Quand les a t’on enfermés dans cette léproserie  
\- C’était en octobre, il y a un peu plus de six ans, je crois.  
\- Donc six mois après le couronnement du Roi, calcula Porthos.   
\- Bien, continuez, encouragea Athos. 

Ils avaient donc été enfermés dans la léproserie où vivaient déjà trois autres lépreux. L’unique et petite ouverture vers le monde était une fenêtre munie de barreaux, portant à son linteau un calice et des hosties, rappelant sa vocation. Les malades pouvaient par celle-ci être entendu en confession, recevoir la communion et éventuellement quelques dons des hommes et des femmes qui éprouvaient quelques pitiés pour ces hommes isolés du monde.   
René et Dominique promenèrent leur regard dans la petite cour qui entourait une maison de pierre de plein pied et construite manifestement à la hâte, sans charme, agrémentée de deux fenêtres à volet en bois et d’une porte, on ne peut plus simple. Flanqué tout autour de la maison, un petit lopin de terre sur lequel y étaient cultivés des légumes, apportait un peu de vie à cet ensemble de pierre et d’ardoises.   
Soudain la porte de la maison s’ouvrit et trois habitants en sortirent avec lenteur et difficulté. Chacun se toisa un moment dans un silence de mort, cherchant pourtant à dissimuler la répugnance que chacun éprouvaient pour l’autre. Le premier lépreux à être sorti, tenait encore sur ses jambes. Comme Dominique, la maladie s’était d’abord attaquée au visage lui rongeant les oreilles, lui grignotant le nez et les lèvres. René remarqua qu’il devait maintenant être aveugle lorsqu’il les frotta de son moignon. Le second qui semblait être le plus âgé, s’était avancé sur le perron à l’aide de ses mains emmitouflées dans des linges déchirés laissant apparaitre un dernier doigt complètement recroquevillé sur lui même dans ce qui restait de la paume de sa main, ses jambes telles des branches pourries ne supportaient plus son corps. Il devait ramper laissant trainer derrière lui deux bouts d’os entourés d’un peu de chair et se terminant au niveau du genou. Le dernier, enfin, sans doute le plus atteint n’avait plus de bras du tout, la décomposition de son corps et de son visage faisait penser à un mort. Sa bouche tuméfiée laissait voir une langue si grosse qu’elle l’empêchait sans doute de parler. Les trois lépreux sans dire un mot eux aussi déshabillèrent du regard les deux nouveaux. S’il passèrent rapidement sur Dominique, ils s’attardèrent longuement sur René qui cherchait au plus profond de son cœur, la force de regarder ses nouveaux frères que Dieu lui avait demandés d’aimer.   
\- Comment tu t’appelles demanda le cul de jatte en regardant Dominique   
\- Je m’appelle Dominique.   
\- Moi c’est Marc et voici François et Edmond, dit il en montrant tour à tour l’aveugle et le manchot. Sois le bienvenu, mon frère !   
\- Il y en a un deuxième ! Non, dit l’aveugle ?   
\- Sfrfii, postillonna le manchot.   
\- Et toi ? Que fais tu ici, toi continua le cul de jatte pour aider son frère dont l’élocution était difficile?   
\- Je suis malade aussi, osa dire René !   
\- On ne voit rien!   
\- J'ai contracté la maladie récemment, poursuivit le mendiant  
\- Il m’a aidé lorsque j’ai été battu dans la rue. Il m’a porté jusqu’à l’Hôtel-Dieu, dit alors Dominique en essayant de le défendre devant toutes ces questions.  
\- Mais il y a pas assez de place s'écria François !   
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose, répondît René !   
\- On t’a donné ta gamelle, ton gobelet et ta cuiller ?   
\- Non.  
\- Il n'y a que 4 lits, quatre gamelles ! Comment fera t'on, demanda Marc ?   
\- J'ai l'habitude de dormir à même le sol et de manger les restes ne vous occupez pas de moi !   
\- Que faisais tu avant ?   
\- Je suis mendiant.   
\- Tu étais mendiant dans la rue ! Ici tu es un homme libre. Nous devrons partager nos richesses, continua François.   
\- Comment t’appelles-tu ?   
\- René. Laissez moi vous servir et prendre soin de vous, demanda l’ancien mendiant. Je suis encore valide !  
\- Il faut d’abord qu’on te détache les mains, suggéra alors Dominique.   
Les gardes n’avaient pas pensé ou voulu le détacher en arrivant sans envisager que les lépreux pouvaient ne pas pouvoir l’aider.   
\- J’ai encore un doigt dit le cul de jatte. Je vais essayer  
\- Entrez, finirent par dire les deux autres. On va faire cela à l’intérieur.


	15. Chapter 15

Les cinq lépreux entrèrent dans la maison. Une buche flambait tranquillement dans la cheminée. Une marmite de soupe chaude se balançait suspendue à la crémaillère. Sur une table entourée de quatre chaises, trois gamelles, trois gobelets et trois cuillers attendaient l’heure du soupé. De l’autre côté, quatre lits de paille recouverts d’une couverture meublaient le reste de la pièce. La chaleur et la convivialité de cette maison contrastaient avec la violence de l’humiliation que les gardes leur avaient fait subir un peu plus tôt et avec la répulsion instinctive déclenchée par la laideur de ces lépreux.  
Le cul de jatte s’était trainé jusque près de la cheminée.  
\- Viens, assieds toi devant moi !   
René fit un effort violent sur lui même pour s’approcher et s’asseoir devant Marc qui commença à tripatouiller de son unique doigt dans le nœud fait par l’évêque. L’ancien moine, ferma les yeux, préférant oublier, qui tentait de le libérer et se plongea dans la prière, cherchant le soutien de Jésus. De toutes ses forces, il essaya d’imaginer que c’était l’un de ses compagnons de rue qui oeuvrait derrière. Leur misère, leur saleté, leur puanteur, leur pauvreté paraissaient belles et douces à côté de cela. Pourquoi Dieu l’emmenait-il vers un chemin si abrupte, si rocailleux ?   
\- Je n’y arrive pas, dit après un long moment Marc. Je suis bien embêté parce que je ne vois rien qui puisse nous aider.   
\- Le piststston, proposa Edmond dans un postillon monstrueux   
\- Tu veux dire un tison, proposa François qui s’était assis près du feu pour discuter avec Dominique ?   
\- Oui, fit-il de la tête.   
\- Mais nous risquerions de lui brûler la peau et hâterions le développement de sa maladie.   
Le silence se fit dans la petite maison où s’apprêtaient à vivre ces cinq hommes rejetés de la société. La lèpre symbolisant tant la mort, la punition divine par sa dégradation physique qui faisait penser à la décomposition d’un cadavre que la société les excluait déjà de leur vie. Avant même d’être mort, ils étaient enterrés. René, comme tout homme ressentait ce dégoût mais si ses yeux ne voyaient que laideur, son cœur avait appris à regarder depuis toutes ces années d’abandon à Dieu et aux plus humbles, le cœur des hommes. Bien caché au plus profond de ces formes immondes, René commençait à percevoir qu’un cœur bien vivant, sain, rouge battait. Sans doute, d’ailleurs, comme pour les mendiants, ce cœur était-il plus beau, battait-il plus vite ! 

\- Il n’y a plus qu’à attendre la prochaine confession, suggéra alors François.  
\- Quand aura t’elle lieu, demanda Dominique   
\- Laisse moi réfléchir…. Dans trois semaines. C’est tous les premiers dimanches du mois.   
\- Comment ferais-je pour vous servir en attendant, demanda René, sûr de la mission que Dieu lui avait demandée ?   
\- Cssrrrrc , nououuuuuuu….   
\- En attendant c’est nous qui prendrons soin de toi, René, traduisit Marc.   
\- Pardonnez-moi dit soudain René en se levant ! J’ai besoin de prendre l’air.   
Le mendiant et ancien moine, qui depuis des années, avait fait le vœu de servir les plus faibles, se retrouvait dans une léproserie choyé par les plus rejetés de la société. Décidemment, il ne comprenait plus la voie de Dieu. Alors, il fit le tour de la maison et à l’arrière de celle-ci, il s’agenouilla à même le sol pour prier.   
« Seigneur, je suis perdu. Il me semblait que vous attendiez de moi que je vienne prendre soin de ces hommes malgré ce dégoût que je reconnais avoir et qui n’est pas digne de votre amour ! La prière que vous m’avez soufflée dans la chambre de l’hôpital semblait claire et je la fais mienne. Je devais prendre cette voie, ce chemin, afin d’être plus près de vous. Je serai inutile ici, sans pouvoir leur prodiguer des soins, des attentions. Ils ont besoin d’être touché et je ne le pourrai pas. Ils ont besoin d’aide pour manger, pour se laver, pour panser leurs plaies à venir, mes mains prisonnières seront inutiles. » 

Au moment du diner, René insista pour rester assis à même le sol afin de laisser les quatre lépreux s’installer autour de la table où François dirigé par Edmond avait trouvé et déposé la quatrième gamelle et le quatrième gobelet. C’est encore François qui servit la soupe prenant le temps de ne rien renverser suivant les instructions du cul de jatte. Dominique et René se partagèrent le lot de vaisselle normalement attribué à une seule personne. René , face à son gobelet de soupe fut saisi en plein cœur par l’attention que se portaient ces hommes. Marc, le cul de jatte, la cuiller coincée entre sa paume et son doigt crochu prit le temps, de donner à Edmond la soupe chaude pendant que François qui avait calé sa gamelle entre ses deux moignons, parvenait tant bien que mal à la boire. Dominique fit de même et spontanément, déposant son assiette, essuya les gouttes qui tombaient de la bouche de l’aveugle. Manger, était un exercice tellement difficile pour eux, pensait René en les regardant assis dans l’âtre de la cheminée. Ils prennent soin les uns des autres avec une telle bonté, qu’il ferma les yeux pour remercier le père de lui avoir donner la grâce de voir cela dans sa vie. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, après cette prière et un bénédicité, les quatre lépreux l’observaient et Dominique répondait juste à François en lui soufflant,   
\- Je pense qu’il prie !   
\- Nous allons t’aider à manger, dit Marc en se glissant de sa chaise.   
\- Laisse moi faire, dit Dominique en attrapant le gobelet encore brûlant entre ses moignons et en s’asseyant juste en face de René.   
Lui apportant le gobelet à la bouche, le mendiant que tout le monde rejetait dans la rue, qui devait se précipiter pour ramasser le peu qu’on lui jetait au sol, qui souvent se contentait de manger les restes des parisiens, était nourri avec tant de bonté et d’amour par ces hommes dont le corps pourrissait. Quelle grâce !   
Puis ils se couchèrent. René avait exigé de dormir à leurs pieds à même le sol, leur laissant les lits de paille, eux qui souffraient déjà dans leur chair . Pourtant, le matin lorsqu’il se réveilla, son corps était recouvert de l’une des couvertures. Encore endormis, deux des lépreux en partageaient une. René les regarda dormir et pour la première fois ressentit de l’affection pour ces corps décharnés et pourrissants. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues, il aurait voulu les embrasser, les prendre dans ses bras. Une nouvelle fois, il chercha à se libérer mais les liens étaient trop solides. Il dût abandonner et ne pouvant préparer quoique ce soit pour ses amis, il s’agenouilla près de l’âtre et pria pour eux.   
Les journées s’organisaient autour du travail du potager, de la préparation des repas, de leur toilette, des soins , des récits de leur vie , du souvenir de leur famille. Tout prenait un temps infini. René, comme Edmond était complètement dépendant des trois autres, il n’avait eu d’autre choix que de s’abandonner à eux, se laissant nourrir, se laissant laver. Lorsque François ou Dominique peinait à lui laver le corps puisqu’il ne pouvait le déshabiller. Ils glissaient leurs moignons sous sa tunique avec un linge tiède et savonneux et frottaient ce qu’ils pouvaient. Au fil des jours la peur et le dégoût faisaient place à l’émotion dans le cœur de l’ancien moine, mais un matin, il s’effondra en larme devant eux lorsque Marc lui demanda de s’asseoir sur une chaise et lui lava les pieds avec un soin infini.  
\- Merci, dit le mendiant en embrassant l’une des plaies du lépreux.   
\- Pourquoi pleures-tu demanda t’il ?   
\- Dieu est en toi, lui souffla le mendiant dans le creux de son oreille.   
\- Dieu ? Ah non ! ca fait des années que je ne l’ai pas vu.   
\- Moi, je le vois ! Jésus vit ici au milieu de nous cinq. Il souffre comme nous de lèpre.   
\- Il est peut-etre avec toi, car apparemment tu n’en as aucun symptôme.   
\- Cela ne tardera pas.   
\- Dans tous les cas, il m’a abandonné quelques temps avant que je ne contracte la lèpre.   
\- Tu te trompes, Marc ! il est dans ton cœur depuis toujours , avant et depuis ta maladie. Ecoute le ! Observe le !   
\- Je ne sais même plus comment lui parler.   
\- Veux tu que nous priions ensemble ?  
\- Cela fait tant d’années que je ne l’ai pas fait.   
\- Viens avec moi, dit René en se levant.   
Marc rampa jusque derrière la maison suivant l’ancien moine qui s’agenouilla, les mains toujours liées dans le dos à même le sol, il baissa la tête. Le cul de jatte se contenta de l’observer.   
« Notre Père qui êtes au cieux, que votre nom soit sanctifié. Que votre règne arrive. Que votre volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel. Donne nous aujourd’hui, notre pain de ce jour. Pardonne nous nos péchés comme nous pardonnerons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensé. Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation mais délivre nous du mal.   
Seigneur, poursuivit René ,   
Toi qui a soigné tant de lépreux   
Toi qui a lavé les pieds de tes disciples  
Toi qui a pris soin des plus pauvres  
Toi qui a été humilié   
Toi qui a souffert dans ta chair jusqu’à en mourir sur la croix,   
écoute les prières qui sont dans le cœur de chacun de ces hommes.   
Amen »

Marc, entendant les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de René, fut touché au point de baisser la tête et de joindre ce qui lui restait de main. Un silence mystique se fit entre les deux hommes pendant un long moment. Marc ne souffrait plus, René éprouvait la plus grande joie du monde. Décidemement, il fallait vraiment être le plus humble, le plus faible pour vivre l’amour de Dieu.   
\- Comment as tu fait, demanda soudain Marc en relevant la tête ?   
\- Fait quoi, demanda René ?   
\- Soigner le cœur des hommes.   
\- C’est Jésus qui soigne ses brebis. Il est là au milieu de nous, dans cette maison, dans ton cœur, je te l’ai déjà dit ! 

 

Quelques heures plus tard, c’est Edmond qui bouleversa René ! Alors qu’il était sans doute le plus atteint par la maladie et que chacun de ses mouvements devenaient douloureux au point de pleurer, il quitta le banc sur lequel il était assis pour laisser sa place à François qui se déplaçait à tâtons. L’aveugle ne s’était aperçu de rien et s’installa face au soleil pour prendre un peu de sa chaleur. Edmond se contenta de rester debout, un peu plus loin, le dos au mur, le sourire aux lèvres. René alors s’approcha et s’installa à ses côtés.   
\- Je suis bouleversé par la bonté que je trouve en chacun de vous !   
\- Ohhhr, moi srrruis prrrrescre moooort. Lui , nllon ! Et trrrroi ?   
\- Moi ? Je ne suis personne.   
\- Racfrrrronte   
\- Je m’appelle René, j’étais mendiant dans les rues de Paris. Je vivais dans une cour parmi d’autres gueux de la ville et mendiais mon pain devant les églises, sur les places les jours de marché.   
\- Avrrrant…   
\- Avant ? ce n’est pas très important !   
\- S’il te plait, supplia Edmond du regard   
\- Avant, j’étais moine.   
\- Tppppptttoujours ?   
\- Non, j’ai d’abord été mousquetaire du Roi.   
Le lépreux tourna alors brutalement sa tête vers René et l’observa de plus près !   
\- c’est trrrroi ??? le recffrrfrfrlus ???  
\- Oui, c’était moi !   
\- Pardon, postillonna Edmond en se jetant aux pieds de l’ancien moine et l’embrassant sur les pieds !   
\- Pourquoi ? relève toi, dit René en s’accroupissant en face de lui.   
\- Gaaaardrrrrre rrrrouchcccche ! Mararin ! crrraen ! ptptrrrriloriis cathédrrrrral ! fffcrrrrodrrre !   
René alors comprit qu’Edmond avait fait partie de la garde de rouge de Mazarin et qu’il avait non seulement participé à l’humiliation qu’il avait subi dans la cour du château de Caen lorsque Mazarin l’avait condamné à être mis au pilori, nu pour apprendre l’humilité mais qu’il avait été le garde qui lors de la cérémonie d’emmurement l’avait maintenu en laisse, l’obligeant à se prosterner ou à se relever.   
\- Pardddddrrrron, postillonna encore le lépreux.   
\- Evidemment, c’est oublié depuis longtemps. Tu n’as fait que répondre à des ordres supérieurs, répondit la voix pleine de bonté l’ancien moine en relevant Edmond   
\- Oui, mais plrrraisirrrr  
\- Tu as pris du plaisir lorsque tu m’as attaché nu au pilori ?   
\- Oui   
\- Tu as pris du plaisir lorsque tu me tenais en laisse devant toute l’assemblée lors de la cérémonie ?   
\- Oui  
\- Et aujourd’hui, le regrettes-tu ?   
\- Oui   
\- Alors Dieu t’a déjà pardonné.   
\- Non, fit Edmond en secouant la tête. L’enffffrrrrrerrr. RRRRRegrrrade, suuuuuis prrrrrrrrunnnni.   
\- Tu n’es pas puni, ta maladie n’a rien à voir avec Dieu. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de l’enfer ! Tu iras au paradis, Dieu t’y attend toi plus que quiconque, si tu regrettes amèrement tes fautes et que tu le demandes à Dieu.   
\- Je sffffais pas ffffffairrrrre.   
\- Veux tu que nous priions ensemble ?   
\- Oui   
\- Alors viens, conclut René en emmenant le lépreux vers l’arrière de la maison qui devenait depuis l’arrivée du mendiant une sorte de chapelle improvisée.   
René se mit à genoux et du regard proposa à Edmond de faire de même. Puis fermant ses yeux, il commença.   
« Mon père, Edmond et moi, nous nous présentons devant toi pour te demander pardon pour nos péchés. Ecoute nos cœurs qui comme celui de la pécheresse a besoin de ton pardon plus que quiconque. Tu nous as dit que tu étais venu sur terre pour sauver les pécheurs, les malades. Donne nous le courage d’apprendre à te confier nos fautes et à offrir le pardon. Amen. »  
Les deux hommes restèrent l’un en face de l’autre longuement dans le silence, l’un cherchant le pardon dans le regard du mendiant, l’autre cherchant à lui assurer par son regard ce pardon attendu. Le lépreux fut envouté par la profondeur, la douceur et la bonté qu’il pouvait lire dans les yeux noirs du mendiant. Son regard était tellement saisissant qu’il crut y voir l’amour de Dieu, à tel point qu’il aurait voulu y resté ancré tout le reste de sa vie.   
\- Lors de la confession dans quelques jours, tu demanderas le pardon de tes fautes au prêtre qui viendra. Et par son intermédiaire, tu seras sauvé !   
\- Toi ??? moine ! conffffrrrresffffrion ?   
\- Non, Edmond je ne suis plus ni moine, ni prêtre. Mais, je peux t’assurer de mon pardon. Il ne te reste qu’à recevoir celui de Dieu.   
\- Merrrrccrrri , souffla le lépreux en se relevant, les larmes aux yeux. 

René resta encore un si long moment en prière derrière la maison dans un cœur à cœur avec Dieu, qu’il ne vit pas le reste de la journée. Finalement, c’est François qui vint le chercher pour le dîner.  
\- René ? tu es là ? demanda t’il   
\- Oui, répondit-il en se relevant.   
\- Tu pries encore ?   
\- Oui.   
\- Edmond m’a dit que tu étais moine, est ce vrai ?   
\- Je l’ai été ! Et toi, puis-je te demander ce que tu faisais, demanda le mendiant pour changer de sujet ?   
\- J’étais orfèvre de la Reine.   
A l’évocation de la reine, René ne put réprimer une surprise et une émotion qui bien que silencieuses furent immédiatement perçues par l’aveugle.   
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?   
\- Non, souffla René, ne t’en fais pas ! Tout va bien. C’est un métier qui nécessite une grande précision et un grand sens artistique.   
\- C’est pour cela que j’ai dû vite arrêter de travailler dès que les symptômes sont apparus. Cela fait trois ans maintenant, dit-il avec émotion. Les larmes, lui montaient aux yeux lorsqu’il murmura encore : « J’ai juste pu terminer un médaillon en vermeille que la reine avait commandé. A sa demande, j’y avais gravé saint René d’Angers. Comme toi. »   
Un frisson parcourut une fois de plus le corps de l’ancien mousquetaire qui malgré les nombreuses années depuis son dernier baiser d’avec la reine, ressentait toujours au plus profond de lui le même amour profond et sincère. Elle aussi, semblait l’aimer toujours ayant choisi à dessein, ce saint pourtant peu connu. A cet instant, il aurait aimé se laisser aller à ces doux souvenirs et repenser aux quelques moments qu’ils avaient pu partager. Leurs baisers doux et chauds, leurs échanges de regard ignorés de tous, la joie de la naissance de leur fils. Mais encore et toujours, il se recentra sur Dieu à qui il avait fait le choix d’obéir à tout jamais. Il leva les yeux vers le lépreux qui lui, ne cherchait pas à masquer sa douleur d’avoir été contraint d’abandonner son métier à cause de cette maladie. René, privilégiant le geste à la parole, s’approcha du lépreux aveugle et puisque ses mains étaient toujours entravées dans son dos, vint déposer sur ses yeux purulents, un baiser.   
L’aveugle recula alors brutalement, surpris par ce geste puis se ressaisissant dit.   
\- Je peux te poser une question ?   
\- Est-ce vrai que tu as volontairement embrassé Dominique pour l’accompagner ici ?   
\- Oui, c’est vrai.   
\- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?   
\- Si je te dis que Dieu me l’a demandé, répondit René.  
\- Je penserai que tu es fou. Il paraît que tu n’as aucun signe de la maladie. Est-ce vrai ?   
\- Cela viendra bientôt, François.   
\- Je ne me souviens plus à quoi ressemble un visage sain. Cela fait si longtemps que je suis enfermé ici, que je n’ai au fond de ma tête que le mien avant de perdre la vue et celui d’Edmond et de Marc déjà bien laids.  
\- Viens toucher le mien, si tu veux, proposa René en s’adossant au mur de la maison  
\- Vraiment , je peux ?   
\- Oui   
Alors le lépreux s’avança juste devant René et promena un long moment ses moignons hideux sur le visage barbu de l’ancien amant de la Reine. Cherchant au plus profond de son cœur, la force de n’être ni dégouté, ni effrayé par l’immondice des plaies, il murmura sans s’en rendre compte un Notre Père. François prit un soin infini à inspecter chaque centimètre du visage, se concentrant sur certaines parties qu’il avait plus de mal à lire, souriant lorsqu’il tomba sur la barbe. René découvrit alors le bonheur que ressentait l’aveugle et à son tour fut bouleversé par ce que Dieu, une fois encore lui avait donné de vivre malgré sa peur  
\- Merci de m’avoir permis de ressentir cela, finit par avouer le lépreux. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n’ai pas touché quelqu’un de beau.   
\- Je ne suis pas particulièrement beau, souffla l’ancien mousquetaire dont l’allure fière et les boucles indisciplinées avaient fait fondre le cœur de toutes les femmes de la plus modeste à la plus grande.   
\- Je ne vous crois pas. Vous deviez être très beau.   
\- Et, vous, vous êtes doué d’une sensibilité extrême, murmura René ! c’est un don de Dieu.   
\- C’est indispensable pour être orfèvre, mais aujourd’hui à quoi me sert ce don, demanda alors l’aveugle ?   
\- J’étais peut-être beau, pourtant je suis devenu moine, puis mendiant et enfin lépreux. Les dons que Dieu nous offre ne doivent servir qu’à rendre les gens qui nous entourent, heureux et à apprendre à nous aimer les uns les autres, malgré notre infirmité qui n’est qu’extérieure. En ton sein, tu n’es pas lépreux, tu es doué de sensibilité, tu es beau. Tu as de la chance d’être aveugle, dit finalement René, toi plus que quiconque voit l’intérieur de l’homme, son âme et non son physique. Ce n’est qu’une enveloppe qui toujours cache un trésor. Heureux toi qui peut le voir.   
\- Merci, René pour ce moment ! il faut que l’on aille diner, les autres attendent.   
\- Allons y, répondit René en présentant son dos à l’aveugle de telle sorte qu’il puisse poser l’un de ses moignons sur son épaule. Lors du court trajet qui menait à la maison, François approcha sa bouche de l’oreille de René et lui souffla   
\- Pourras tu nous parler de Jésus, dit soudain l’aveugle ?   
\- Avec joie, répondit l’ancien moine plus ému que jamais. 

 

A partir de ce jour, chaque soir, René toujours dépendant de ses quatre frères lépreux leur récitait la bible comme s’il la lisait. Il en connaissait chaque verset, chaque chapitre. Les quatre hommes l’écoutaient attentivement au coin du feu, l’interrompant quelques fois pour demander une explication ou lui faisant répéter des parties qui les concernaient particulièrement et qui les touchaient. Les trois semaines filèrent ainsi ! René, dépendant d’eux pour ses repas et sa toilette, nourrissait et soignait les lépreux de la parole de Dieu. Lors des longs temps de prières qu’il prenait chaque jour, à l’écart derrière la maison, il comprenait un peu plus pourquoi Dieu l’avait invité à venir vivre avec eux. Dieu l’avait envoyé dans ce mouroir pour qu’ils puissent mieux Le connaître et apprendre à L’aimer. Quelle joie éprouva t’il le jour où il découvrit dans le recoin de la cour, une grande croix dessinée sur le mur à l’aide d’un charbon de bois. Il tomba à genoux et pria. Dieu était bien là parmi eux et René à force de se battre et de luter contre sa peur et son dégout finit par aimer sincèrement les quatre hommes. Demain, l’évêque viendrait les confesser et leur permettrait de communier au corps et au sang du Christ.


	16. Chapter 16

Athos et Porthos, écoutaient avec grand intérêt le récit du prêtre. D’abord choqués et surpris par la nouvelle voie qu’avait choisi leur frère puis au fur et à mesure de plus en plus admiratifs.   
\- Comment avez vous connaissance de tout cela, mon père.   
\- Les quatre lépreux qui jusqu’à l’arrivée de votre ami avaient toujours refusé la confession et de communier, finirent tous par se présenter à la fenêtre de la léproserie pour se confesser. Ils offrirent à l’évêque ces moments qu’ils vivaient ensemble et lors des derniers jours de celui-ci, il me les confia.   
\- L’évêque lui a t’il enlever la corde qui l’entravait.   
\- Oui, lors de sa première confession mais il lui a aussi donné comme pénitence de garder le silence tout au long de la journée et de ne plus parler que de Dieu.   
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Laissez moi vous raconter la suite. 

René comme prévu s’était présenté à la toute petite fenêtre munie de barreaux par laquelle les lépreux recevaient la communion après s’être confessé.   
\- Mon père pardonnez-moi car j’ai péché.   
\- Je vous écoute mon fils.   
\- Je n’ai pu prendre soin de mes frères lépreux depuis que je suis arrivé. Au lieu de ça, c’est moi qui suis dépendant d’eux alors que je ne présente pas encore de symptôme de la lèpre.   
\- Pourquoi cela mon fils ?   
\- Personne, ici n’a pu détacher mes mains qui sont toujours depuis notre arrivée liées dans le dos.   
\- Quoi ? personne n’a pu les enlever ?   
\- Non, mon père ! Certains n’ont plus que des moignons, d’autres non plus de bras du tout.   
\- Tournez vous et collez vos mains à la fenêtre, que je vous libère.   
\- Je ne sais s’il le faut mon père. En effet, handicapé moi même par ses liens, Dieu leur a offert la possibilité de prendre soin d’un autre et moi de m’accoutumer à leur contact. A présent, je les aime comme mes frères et je n’ai à leur offrir que la parole de Dieu. Si demain, je suis libre de mes mouvements, ils n’auront plus à prendre soin de moi et ils n’auront plus de raison de me toucher.   
\- Mais, mon fils, ce sera à vous de les soigner, de les toucher et donc de prendre sur vous pour éloigner cette mauvaise pensée qu’est la répugnance qu’ils vous inspirent. Il serait trop facile de vous les laisser. Vous devez certes continuer à leur annoncer l’évangile mais si Dieu vous a incité à vivre parmi eux, c’est pour que vous en preniez soin jusqu’à leur mort. Vous comprenez ?   
\- Oui, mon père. Pour cela, je dois devenir plus petit qu’eux. Comment puis-je le devenir ?   
\- Je ne vois qu’une solution mais elle est rude.   
\- Quelle est elle, demanda précipitamment le gueux ?   
\- Vous devez vous comporter comme un esclave. Vous taire, s’ils ne vous adressent pas la parole ! Vous nourrir de ce qu’ils vous laisseront. Vous coucher à leurs pieds. Vous soumettre à leurs besoins de soin. Vous contenter des travaux les plus ingrats ! De ne leur parler que de Dieu et de son amour infini, lorsqu’ils vous solliciteront. Mais, vous n’êtes plus ni moine, ni prêtre, mon fils ! je ne peux donc vous soumettre à une pénitence telle que celle-ci comme lorsque vous étiez emmuré. Peut-être que prier quelques Pater Noster et quelques Ave Maria suffirait   
\- Prier est mon plaisir, ce n’est pas une pénitence ! Plus que jamais, j’ai besoin de Dieu. Je me dois de devenir plus petit qu’eux ! et pour cela je dois être pour eux leur esclave.   
\- En êtes-vous bien sûr ?   
\- Oui, mon père.   
\- Je vais vous libérer de ses liens et à compter de ce jour, comme Jésus, vous les soignerez, vous les nourrirez, vous les laverez, vous leur donnerez l’amour dont ils ont tant besoin en ne leur parlant que de Dieu si l’on vous le demande. Le reste du temps, vous resterez en silence, vous vous contenterez de ce qu’il reste, de la plus mauvaise place. Ce silence et cet esclavage vous l’offrirez à Dieu car il est à vos côtés dans cet noble et difficile mission. Voilà votre pénitence, mon fils.   
\- Bien, mon père !   
\- Tournez-vous à présent et présentez-moi vos poignées, je vais vous libérer de cette entrave là avant de vous soumettre à une autre beaucoup plus rude, puisque c’est votre vœu.   
René se tourna alors et l’évêque délia aisément le lien puis à genou, l’ancien mousquetaire reçut symboliquement le collier d’esclavage par imposition des mains sur sa tête. Enfin, le prêtre lui tendit l’hostie consacrée qu’il déposa avec soin dans le gobelet de René que l’un de ses frères avait déposé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. René attrapa l’hostie, avec dévotion la déposa dans le creux de ses mains et répondit « Amen » Puis il se leva et laissa sa place à Marc qu’il prit soin d’asseoir sur l’une des chaises de la maison afin qu’il puisse atteindre la lucarne. 

A compter de ce jour, René refusa d’être servi par les lépreux et s’occupa de mettre dans chaque assiette ce qu’il avait pris soin de préparer pour le repas de quatre personnes. Un à un, il les nourrit, les désaltéra, il s’interdit de manger avant que ceux-ci aient terminé et se contenta des restes, s’il y en avait. Il refusa d’être lavé et prit un soin infini à laver, à rincer, à sécher chacun de ses quatre frères. Il refusa de dormir autre part qu’au pied de leur lit et n’accepta plus aucune couverture. Si par hasard, la nuit il se réveillait couvert par l’une d’entre elle, il prenait soin de la déposer sur leur corps abimé. Il refusa de prendre place sur l’une des chaises et s’obligea à s’asseoir par terre après que les lépreux le lui aient demandé. Il s’interdit de participer à quelques discussions que ce soit, ne répondant que lorsqu’il y était invité. Il refusa de laisser l’un de ses frères nettoyer les latrines et les sols se précipitant pour le faire avant eux.   
Dans le silence, le plus complet sauf lorsqu’il leur récitait des passages de la bible et se contentant d’une réponse la plus courte lorsque l’un d’eux lui parlait, René les servait comme si François, Edmond, Marc et Dominique était Jésus. Il embrassait les yeux aveugles de François, les moignons de Dominique, les joues pleines de pustules d’Edmond et les restes de jambes de Marc, lorsque ceux-ci semblaient tristes. Il les pansait après avoir sécher leurs plaies, il les caressait pour leur donner du courage, il les regardait assis plus bas qu’eux attendant que l’un d’eux manifeste un besoin et se précipitait pour le lui offrir. Il ne se lavait qu’après les autres, utilisant les eaux usées.   
Au début surpris par son silence, les quatre lépreux acceptèrent après quelques temps ses réponses devenues plus courtes et comprirent que les seuls moments où il s’autorisait à parler étaient le soir lorsqu’il leur récitait un passage de la bible. Ils finirent par comprendre que René ne devait manger que leurs restes, ne pouvait dormir qu’à leurs pieds à même le sol, ne répondait qu’à leur sollicitation, s’acharnait dans les travaux les plus ingrats et restait en retrait attendant leurs désirs et leurs besoins. Par ses gestes et par son attitude empreinte d’humilité, les quatre lépreux virent en lui tout à la fois l’esclave qu’il voulait être et le religieux qu’il était. Arès quelques temps, ils finirent par l’accepter.   
Quelques mois passèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’Edmond un matin soit incapable de se lever. René se précipita à son chevet et malgré tous les soins qu’il lui apporta, le lépreux finit par mourir. Ce que personne ne vit, c’est le regard plein d’émotion, de tendresse, d’amour que le mendiant lui offrit par ses yeux de velours, la douceur avec laquelle il lui murmura « n’aie pas peur ! », les caresses qu’il lui donnait à mains nues malgré sa laideur. Quelques instants avant de mourir, René posa sa main toujours saine sur le front du lépreux et fermant les yeux pria si intensément que le mourant ressentit avant même de rendre l’âme l’amour infini de Dieu qui l’attendait. Lorsque les trois autres lépreux s’approchèrent, ils découvrirent un large sourire sur le visage de leur ami mort quelques instants plutôt. René sortit de la maison et assembla les planches qui patientaient dans la cour depuis la construction de la léproserie attendant la mort de ses locataires. Puis, il prépara le corps de son frère lépreux et le porta jusque dans le cercueil. Pendant, que tous priaient leur frère mort, René sous la pluie battante de ce matin de d’hiver, creusa une tombe dans la cour et l’on enterra le lépreux. Edmond mourut le premier et les trois autres suivirent en quelques mois sans qu’aucun signe de la maladie ne touche René qui resta seul dans la léproserie jusqu’à la visite suivante de l’évêque.   
\- Pardonnez moi mon père car j’ai péché.   
\- Comment allez-vous mon fils ?   
\- Dominique est mort la semaine dernière !  
\- Paix à son âme. Et vous ?   
\- Je suis seul maintenant et ne comprends plus ce que Dieu attend de moi ! Je ne suis toujours pas malade. Pourquoi ?   
\- C’est un miracle, mon fils.   
\- Je veux retrouver mes frères de misère dans les rues de Paris.   
\- Cela me semble impossible, mon fils dans les semaines à venir. Je pense que vous allez devoir rester en quarantaine un certain temps afin de s’assurer que vous ne soyez pas porteur de la maladie. Laissez moi chercher le médecin, il nous donnera conseil. 

Le médecin de l’hôtel-Dieu fut cherché et se présenta devant la petite fenêtre de la léproserie aux côtés de l’évêque.   
\- René, je ne peux voir, si pour le moment, vous êtes ou non porteur de la maladie. Il faudrait attendre un mois dans des conditions pures.   
\- Qu’entendez-vous par là demanda l’ancien mousquetaire ?   
\- Vous devez brûler tout ce qui a été en contact avec vos compagnons lépreux. Les lits, les outils, les plats, les meubles. Il ne doit rien rester. Nous vous ferons livrer un repas tous les jours jusqu’à votre sortie.  
\- Non, hurla alors l’ancien moine ! J’ai déjà vécu reclus pendant des mois, sans rien posséder que ma bible, dormant à même le sol, j’ai déjà souffert de la solitude absolue et du silence. Je ne suis pas appelé à cela ! Je dois aller vivre avec les pauvres de la rue !   
\- Il m’a été raconté que vous avez dit à vos compagnons d’infortune qu’ils n’étaient pas seul puisque Dieu est là.   
\- Non, Dieu est aux côtés des plus faibles, des plus petits ! Ici, il n’y a personne ! Dieu ne peut donc être là. En m’imposant de rester ici, vous me privez de Lui !  
\- Pourtant, je n’ai pas le choix ! Pour espérer sortir, vous devez vivre en quarantaine dans un milieu parfaitement sain ! Ce n’est que dans ces conditions que je pourrais envisager de vous libérer. Alors, mon enfant, brûlez tout ce qui a été touché par vos camarades et prenez votre mal en patience.   
\- Dites à l’évêque de revenir devant la lucarne, j’ai besoin de lui parler.   
\- Mon père, dit le médecin en appelant le vieil évêque, René veut vous parler.   
\- Oui, mon fils, qu’y a t’il ?   
\- Je ne peux vivre sans Dieu ! je n’arriverai pas à vivre ici seul pendant quarante jours.   
\- Bien sûr que si ! Rappelez-vous votre réclusion, vous n’aviez aucun espoir de sortir et pourtant vous y avez trouvé la paix. Cet enfermement est beaucoup plus facile que ce que vous avez déjà vécu.   
\- ….   
\- Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de vous dire ?   
\- Oui.   
\- Allez-vous bruler tout ce qui se trouve dans cette maison ?   
\- Ai-je le choix ?   
\- Non.   
En colère, René quitta la fenêtre et s’enferma dans la maison, cherchant à trouver un sens à ce qu’il allait devoir vivre. Jusqu’à présent, il avait accepté de quitter le monastère pour prendre soin des plus faibles, il avait accepté d’être enfermé dans un reclusoir pour sauver la Reine et le dauphin , il avait accepté de vivre mendiant parmi les mendiants, il avait accepté de suivre les lépreux jusque dans cette maison parce que Dieu le lui avait demandé ! Mais, rester ici sur ordre des hommes, lui paraissait insupportable !!!! Un sentiment de tristesse et d’abandon l’enveloppa à tel point qu’il se laissa aller pendant des heures prostré sur un des lits. A quoi bon, tout ce qu’il avait fait depuis des années ! Ce qu’il avait accepté ! Ce qu’il avait enduré si cela le menait une vie solitaire enfermée entre quatre murs. Pourtant, en fin de journée, il brûla tout ce qui meublait cette maison. Dans un grand brasier, il brula la table, les chaises, les couverts et même le chaudron. Il brula les quatre lits et leurs couvertures ! il brula le banc de la cour, les pioches et les pelles ! Il brula même sa tunique. Le grand brasier éclaira toute la nuit la cour de la léproserie. A présent nu, il partit s’abriter dans la maison, assis à même le sol sans autre source de lumière que celle de la cheminée. Tout, autour de lui, n’était que mort et désolation. Cherchant du réconfort dans le souvenir de sa réclusion dont les conditions avaient été bien pires. La comparaison avec cette tour sombre, insalubre, humide, glaciale, sourde aux bruits de la ville, presque aveugle à la lumière du soleil, fermée à tout jamais, aurait dû lui redonner courage. Mais, son cœur s’embruma encore un peu plus car Dieu l’avait accompagné dans ce sacrifice alors qu’ici, dans cette maison chauffée et éclairée par un bon feu, ouverte vers la cour d’où il pouvait voir le ciel, les oiseaux, entendre les bruits de Paris, Dieu avait quitté les lieux avec la mort du dernier lépreux. Il essaya de prier, en vain ! Il traversait un désert de solitude et de tristesse à tel point qu’il refusa de chercher le repas que le médecin avait fait livrer devant la fenêtre. Finalement, c’est un des mendiant de la ville qui se l’appropria et le partagea avec ses camarades. Il pria encore et encore ! Mais Dieu restait absent. Il s’endormit à même le sol lorsqu’une voix le réveilla.   
« Enfuis toi ! Enfuis toi ! »  
Alors en trombe, il sortit de la maison et chercha du regard un moyen de sortir. Pouvait-il grimper aux murs ? Etait-il possible de défoncer la porte ? Il chercha un long moment promenant son regard dans la cour quand soudain il tourna les talons et rentra se rassoir dans un recoin de la maison.   
« Eloignez le diable de cette maison, mon Dieu, par pitié ! Il cherche à me tenter » et une fois encore il resta la nuit en prière. 

Quelques jours plus tard, il se réveilla transis de froid puisque le feu s’était éteint. Dans la cheminée, en fouillant dans la cendre, il découvrit une dernière braise qu’aussitôt il protégea de cendre, jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve quelque chose à brûler. Alors nu, sous la fine pluie de septembre, il sortit et du regard chercha une branche, une buche, une brindille à jeter dans le feu. Mais la cour était vide, froide, morte.   
Entièrement nu, les bras rassemblés sur son buste pour se protéger du froid et essayant d’éviter les flaques d’eau qui trouaient la cour en petits lacs. il s’approcha de la fenêtre menant à la rue. Il chercha à voir si une bonne âme par bonté avait déposé sur le rebord quelque chose qui pourrait le réchauffer. Miracle, une vieille couverture de laine mitée l’attendait. Au moment où il tendit sa main pour la récupérer prenant soin de ne pas montrer sa nudité aux éventuels passants, il aperçut un vieillard grelottant sous la pluie pourtant déjà protéger par une succession de toiles plus ou moins usées. René avait si froid, qu’il fut malgré tout tenté de la prendre.   
« Sers toi ! Elle a été déposée rien que pour toi ! Vas-y prends la ! Entendit-il, hésitant à l’attraper. » 

Pourtant, une fois encore, il fit demi tour et s’enferma dans la maison sûr que le diable un fois encore cherchait à le tenter. Cherchant encore et encore le soutien de Dieu qui restait pourtant sourd à ses besoins. 

Le soir même, il découvrit en sortant de la maison, une buche, une soupe, un pain et une tunique de mendiant qui l’attendait sur la fenêtre. René récupéra ce merveilleux don. Ce soir, il aurait chaud, il serait repu. Mais à peine l’avait-il attrapé qu’il vit le vieillard qui, ce matin, avait récupéré la couverture, toujours là assis en face de la léproserie, attendant Dieu sait quoi. René lui dit alors.   
\- Que fais-tu là vieil homme ? qu’attends-tu ?   
\- J’ai faim.   
\- Tiens, prends ce pain, alors, lui tendit René.   
\- Mais tu auras faim.   
\- Ce soir, j’ai une soupe, une tunique et une bûche ! tout ira bien   
\- Merci, dit il vieillard en s’approchant de la lucarne.   
\- Reviens demain ! nous partagerons encore. 

Et c’est ainsi que chaque soir, le vieillard, vint prendre ce qu’il lui fallait pour se nourrir, René se contentant de ce qu’il restait. Mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Passant ses journées en prière , comme il le faisait lorsqu’il était moine pendant les retraites et en attendant d’être libéré, il se contentait du peu qui lui était donné. Ainsi, se préparait-il à retrouver ses frères mendiants pour vivre dans les rues. 

Un matin, il fût soudain réveillé par des chants beaux et profonds! Dans un demi sommeil, il crût rêver et se croyant mort, il se voyait rentrer au paradis. Puis, il reconnut la voix de l’évêque. Se réjouissant de retrouver son mentor, il se précipita dehors.   
\- Mes enfants, dit alors l’évêque, ici, vit un saint ! Il est rare dans votre vie d’en rencontrer un. Mais, je vous l’assure, René qui s’est volontairement enfermé dans la léproserie pour prendre soin des lépreux jusqu’à leur dernier souffle, est béni de Dieu. Il aurait dû depuis des mois, être malade à force de soigner, de nourrir, d’embrasser les lépreux qui vivaient ici. Mais, il n’a aucun symptôme à ce jour. Agenouillez-vous, mes enfants et priez pour votre salut. Avant même que le pape le canonise, je vous le dis : ici vit un saint !   
René abasourdi par ce qu’il entendit, se précipita au fond de la maison et prit la décision de ne plus en sortir jusqu’à ce que le médecin vienne le libérer. Il devait rester une vingtaine de jour. Il ne mangerait pas, il ne boirait pas, il ne se laverait plus, Il n’allumerait plus de feu dans la cheminée. Refusant à tous prix d’être vénéré comme un saint, puisque seul, Dieu méritait de telles louanges. 

Alors, au bout de quelques jours, il eût faim et soif. Recroquevillé sur lui même, il lutait contre le froid chaque jour un peu plus incisif puisque l’on rentrait dans l’automne. Il commençait à sentir mauvais. Il ne pouvait plus laver son unique habit. Sa barbe poussait, longue, grisonnante, sale, pouilleuse. Elle se mêlait à ses cheveux longs et gras. Ses pieds noircis pas la terre qui pavait l’intérieur de la maison, s’abimaient. Par l’une des fenêtres, il apercevait, les dons chaque jour plus impressionnants. Les pains dorés, les soupes fumantes, les pichets d’eau fraiche, les couvertures moelleuses, les habits chauds. Il croyait voir côté rue, la douce lumière des centaines de bougies laissées là par les pénitents. Il entendait les chants qui lui étaient offerts.   
Toute cette douceur, cette lumière, cette chaleur, cette dévotion étaient une tentation pour lui qui du fond de la petite maison grelottait, dans le noir en essayant d’oublier sa faim et sa soif. Le Diable, mille fois tenta de le faire sortir ! Mille fois il dût chercher la protection de Dieu dans la prière pour ne pas succomber, malgré le silence que celui-ci lui offrait.   
« Mon Dieu, Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! Par pitié ! Que je ne me revêtisse que de votre gloire, que je ne me nourrisse que de votre parole, que je ne m’abreuve que de votre lumière, que je ne me réchauffe que de votre amour. » 

\- Toute la ville, entendit parler du saint homme qui vivait nu dans la léproserie, continua le jeune prêtre sous le regard médusé des deux mousquetaires. Chaque jour, la foule était un peu plus nombreuse ! Tous criaient : Prie pour nous, René !   
\- Non ? s’exclama Porthos. Il s’agissait d’Aramis ????   
\- Vous connaissiez cette histoire, demanda alors Athos à son frère ?   
\- Oui, il m’arrivait de retourner voir Léa à la cour des miracles alors que je cherchais des soutiens pour la lutte contre l’esclavagisme. Il y a environ cinq ans, tous ne parlaient que du saint !!!Si j’avais su …   
\- Ne vous culpabilisez pas, mon frère, nous savons maintenant qu’il ne vous aurait ni suivi, ni écouté à l’époque.   
\- Je sais, mais le savoir alors en vie et avoir la possibilité de le voir, ne serait-ce que quelques instants m’aurait fait plaisir. Ainsi, nous aurions pu voir comment il allait.   
\- Mais, alors mon père, quand a t’il été libéré ?   
\- Ecoutez la suite ! Nous avons pourtant commencé à nous inquiéter car plus rien ne bougeait dans la maison. Il ne venait pas chercher les offrandes que nous apportions. Nous avons pensé même qu’il était mort. Notre bon évêque a fait chercher le médecin qui n’autorisa quiconque de rentrer dans la léproserie jusqu’à la date programmé pour sa libération. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il était évident qu’il devait être mort à l’intérieur de la maison. Certain déçus abandonnèrent le nouveau saint, d’autres espérèrent jusqu’au dernier jour.   
\- Alors a t’il été libéré ?   
\- Il ne l’a pas été, répondit évasivement le jeune curé.   
\- Pourtant, vous nous avez dit qu’il n’y vivait plus… où l’avez vous mis ?   
\- Il a disparu, la veille de sa libération.  
\- Disparu ? oui, le jour officiel, nous sommes venus en procession, entourés de saints prêtres et de centaines de paroissiens et avons découvert la léproserie vide. La porte était restée ouverte et aucune marque de forces ne fut découverte. Personne ne l’avait forcé alors que sans les deux clés détenues par des notables, il était rigoureusement impossible de l’ouvrir. Le mystère était encore plus grand. Nous sommes convaincus que Dieu lui même lui a ouvert la porte.   
\- C’est parfaitement insensé, souffla Athos en se grattant les cheveux. Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu’Aramis, ancien mousquetaire du Roi et notre frère a été appelé par Dieu pour se faire enfermer dans une léproserie s’inoculant volontairement la maladie ! Que finalement, malgré les soins qu’il leurs offrait, il n’a jamais contracté, que vous en avez fait un saint et que Dieu l’a fait sortir en cachette lui permettant de disparaître à tout jamais.  
\- C’est un saint, je vous dis ! L’évêque, tenu au secret de ses confessions avec lui, n’a jamais pu révéler à qui que ce soit l’identité de celui-ci. Il n’en a parlé à personne de son entourage.   
\- Donc pendant les quelques années après le couronnement du Roi , l’évêque que nous voyions chaque jour était en contact avec notre frère et nous n’en avons rien su ; s’écria Porthos dont la colère montait inexorablement, près à prendre le jeune prêtre par l’encolure de sa soutane.  
\- Du calme Porthos, il est trop tard de toutes façons !   
\- Il était tenu au secret, mon fils, tenta encore de s’excuser le jeune prêtre.   
\- Mais alors où est-il maintenant ?   
\- Nous n’en savons strictement rien. Il a disparu depuis cinq ans, sans que personne ne le revoie jamais. L’évêque m’a envoyé le chercher dans chaque recoin de la ville. Il a envoyé partout en France des soldats. Mais personne ne l’a jamais revu.


	17. Chapter 17

Personne ne sut qu’un ange de Dieu était apparu la veille de sa libération dans la maison où René affaibli par vingt jours de privation, était allongé à même le sol. La journée touchait à sa fin et un énorme orage avait éclaté, il pleuvait des cordes en ce mois d’octobre. Il crut d’abord que c’était un éclair qui l’avait ébloui mais lorsqu’il comprit que la lumière vive persistait dans l’unique pièce, il se releva et entendit :   
« Mon enfant bien aimé, relève toi ! Lui souffla l’ange. Reprends des forces et quitte cette maison. Laisse toi guider puis devant la lourde porte devant laquelle je te laisserai, tu demanderas un abri pour la nuit. Dieu sera là dans le recoin le plus humble de la cour. Ainsi pourras-tu vivre avec Dieu jusqu’au jour de ta mort. » 

L’ange disparut aussi vivement qu’il était apparu. René, cherchant des forces pour se relever découvrit une coupe d’or remplie d’eau fraiche et pure, un pain doré et rond encore tiède emballé dans un drap de coton et une grappe de raisin bien murs. Il rendit grâce puis dégusta lentement ce repas divin. Alors, il se leva, sortit de la maison et découvrit malgré la nuit que la porte de la léproserie était grande ouverte. Lentement, il avança suivant des traces de pas qui apparaissaient juste devant lui au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait. La nuit était tombée. Longuement, il traversa les rues désertées des parisiens à cause de l’orage. René trempé par la pluie pourtant suivait les pas ne cherchant pas à savoir où ils le menaient. Il allait retrouver Dieu et rien ne pouvait le réjouir plus. Lorsque les pas s’arrêtèrent, il leva le nez, il était devant la garnison. S’adossant au mur flanqué à la grande porte qu’il avait tant de fois franchi à cheval accompagné par ses frères mousquetaires, il patienta jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un ne sorte, avec au cœur la joie indicible de celui qui rentre chez lui après un long voyage. Après des heures passées sous la pluie, il entendit soudain des sabots de chevaux s’approcher de la porte. Le cavalier n’était autre que d’Artagnan, René le reconnut dans l’instant lorsqu’il apparut !   
\- Que veux tu, lui avait demandé le mousquetaire ?   
\- Je cherche un abri pour la nuit, répondit René en baissant la tête. 

Et c’est ainsi, qu’il s’installa sous l’escalier après avoir longuement parcourut la cour du regard cherchant l’endroit le plus humble. Dieu vivait donc là ! Dans la cour de la garnison des mousquetaires du Roi. Et l’un des plus fidèles soldats eût le privilège de vivre à ses côtés malgré l’indifférence des autres, malgré l’insalubrité des lieux, dans l’inconfort le plus total, vivant de ce qui lui était donné. 

Athos et Porthos quittèrent la cathédrale après le long récit du jeune prêtre. Chacun sur le dos de son cheval aucun des deux n’osa parler tant la vie de leur frère les avait bouleversé. Ils savaient qu’ils devaient retourner à la garnison pour raconter tout cela à d’Artagnan mais ils éprouvèrent l’un et l’autre le besoin de s’isoler quelques temps pour digérer cette histoire hors du commun. 

D’Artagnan, après avoir parlé au gueux de l’escalier, eût lui aussi le besoin de s’isoler un moment dans son bureau, interdisant quiconque de le déranger. Le gueux savait Aramis en vie. Ou bien avait-il complètement perdu la tête après avoir reçu autant de coups ? Pourquoi était-il venu soigné de Labo ? Par qui et pourquoi le mendiant avait-il été battu ? si Aramis l’avait vu, il en aurait pris soin ! de cela d’Artagnan en était certain. A moins que les ouvriers et les palefreniers en sachent plus qu’ils ne voulaient dire.  
Une partie de l’après midi s’écoula ainsi lentement dans une espèce de torpeur et de mélancolie dans laquelle chacun des trois mousquetaires s’était plongé l’un dans son bureau, le deuxième dans une taverne et le troisième cognant sur un sac de blé jusqu’à épuisement.   
René, quant à lui, essayait de combattre ses blessures avec sa seule arme : la prière, lorsqu’apparut dans la cour la plus belle des dames. Instantanément et malgré la tenue qu’elle avait prise soin de choisir sobre afin de ne pas attirer les regards vers elle, René de son unique œil ouvert, reconnut la Reine. Il y avait si longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas vu pourtant elle avait toujours cette grâce et ce regard magnifique. Les quelques rides qui se dessinaient autours de ses yeux, la rendaient encore plus belle. La cour était déserte, alors cherchant ça et là, quelqu’un qui pouvait l’aider, elle s’avança jusqu’à arriver près de l’escalier. Regardant autour d’elle, en haut sur les coursives et en bas vers les écuries, elle fût soudain incommodée par l’odeur pestilentielle qui émanait de dessous l’escalier.   
\- Que faites-vous là , mon brave, dit elle en découvrant avec stupeur ce qui restait d’un homme au visage tuméfié et à la tunique en lambeau ?   
\- Je vis là, Majesté , osa dire le gueux en essayant de s’agenouiller et en baissant la tête.   
\- Comment savez-vous que je suis la Reine, s’étonna celle-ci.  
\- Je vous aurais reconnu entre mille. Votre sourire et votre regard ne s’oublient pas, s’autorisa t’il encore. Puis se reprenant car il avait donné tout son amour à Dieu y compris celui-ci, Qui ne reconnaît pas la plus grande Dame de France ?   
\- Vous avez l’air blessé ?   
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de moi, Majesté. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant.   
\- Heureux ? comment pouvez-vous être heureux en vivant sur cette paille humide, éclaboussé par les chevaux qui traversent ces flaques, piétiné à chaque fois qu’un soldat monte ou descend ses escaliers ?   
\- Je le suis pourtant car Dieu y vit aussi.   
\- Vous me rappelez quelqu’un que je porte depuis bien longtemps dans mon cœur et qui m’a sans doute oublié aujourd’hui. Comme vous, il vit dans la misère et a préféré donner sa vie à Dieu.   
\- Il vous aime toujours ! Soyez en sûr, ne put s’empêcher de dire René.   
\- Comment ? Le connaissez-vous, s’étonna t’elle ?   
\- Qui ?   
\- Le plus bel homme de la terre, le plus brave des mousquetaires, le pieux des moines, le plus dévoué à Dieu, puisqu’il a choisi de vivre parmi les plus humbles. A vous, je puis le dire, il est et restera dans mon cœur tout au long de ma vie. Peut-être l’avez-vous croisé dans les rues de Paris ?   
\- Il est un parmi les autres miséreux. Comment aurais-je pu le reconnaître ?  
\- Il a de magnifiques boucles brunes, le plus doux des regards, un sourire qui fait chavirer votre cœur à tout jamais, une bonté naturelle, une dévotion sans nul autre pareil pour ceux qu’il aime.   
\- Il est vrai que l’unique amour ne se partage pas, répondit René en dévorant du regard la belle reine. Pourtant seul Dieu peut réellement aimé.   
\- Je vous promets que cet homme là, a su aimer entièrement jusqu’à sacrifier sa vie pour moi.   
\- Qu’est ce que le sacrifice, Madame ?  
\- Pour me sauver, il a donné sa vie à Dieu jusqu’à vivre au milieu des plus miséreux.   
\- Le plus pauvre, ici c’est Dieu, Madame.   
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?   
\- Que Dieu plus que quiconque a besoin d’amour.   
\- Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous ici ?   
\- Le temps a t’il réellement de l’importance lorsqu’il s’agit de misère et de Dieu ?   
\- Votre tunique devait ressembler à celle que le Roi a offert à chacun des mendiants de Paris. Vous ne viviez donc encore ici il y huit ans.   
\- En imaginant cela ?   
\- Et bien peut-être aurez vous croisé notre bon ami dans l’une des rues de Paris puisqu’aujourd’hui, il est l’un d’entre vous ?   
\- C’est probable  
\- Lorsque je vous vois ainsi vautré sur la paille humide, j’ai honte d’avoir orienté la vie de cet ami dans cette voie ! Laissez moi panser vos plaies, ainsi je prendrai soin de lui. Laissez-moi vous laver, ainsi le laverai-je. Laissez- moi vous habiller de propre, ainsi le vêtirai-je. Laissez-moi vous offrir un lit digne, ainsi je le protègerai. Laissez-moi vous toucher, ainsi le caresserai-je  
René, à ses propos, retrouva la femme tant aimée. Celle dont il avait perçu depuis toujours la bonté, la douceur, l’isolement, la force, l’amour. Mon Dieu, comme soudain, il ressentait le besoin de se livrer à elle, de lui redonner tout son corps, toute son âme, tout son amour. Il n’avait plus qu’à avouer son identité, lui dire qu’il était Aramis, le mousquetaire, le père du Roi de France. Quelle douceur, il éprouverait dans les bras de cette parfaite femme ! Dès qu’elle saurait, elle le prendrait dans ses bras, laverait chacun de ses membres, panserait chacune de ses plaies, vêtirait de soie et de laine son corps abimé par le froid, le nourrirait de mets délicats et chauds, le caresserait comma elle l’avait fait il y a des années lors de leur unique nuit dans le couvent. Il s’abandonnerait à elle, cette femme si pure, si belle, si grande ! Pourtant, il ferma les yeux pour chercher au plus profond de son corps, la force de dire non. Non, à l’amour terrestre, pour offrir un oui à l’amour divin.   
\- Non, Majesté, souffla t’il après un long moment de lutte. Je ne peux vous offrir cela, car ma vie ne m’appartient pas ! Je suis l’esclave de Dieu et de lui seul. Je porte pour toujours le collier de métal qui m’entrave à son amour. Mes mains sont liées à tout jamais dans la prière, Mes pieds pataugent dans cette boue avec Lui. Je porte cette tunique que l’on m’a offerte. Elle est misérable et pourtant, je n’en veux d’autre. Elle m’a été offerte par le Roi et ne me quittera pas jusqu’à ma mort. 

\- Votre mort qui doit être imminente si j’en vois vos blessures.   
\- Mes blessures extérieures ne sont que le reflet de la souffrance des hommes. A l’intérieure, je suis remplie de vie, en ce jour.   
\- Vous êtes pourtant bien maigre ! Que mangez-vous ?   
\- Ce que l’on me donne, Majesté   
\- C’est à dire ?   
\- Ce que plus personne ne veut.   
\- C’est intolérable.   
\- Bien au contraire, elle me rappelle chaque jour, que l’homme a besoin d’être nourri d’amour   
\- Je ne vous suis pas…   
\- Ce qui me fait vivre, ce n’est pas la qualité de ce que je mange, ni la beauté des vêtements que je porte, ce n’est pas le siège sur lequel je suis assis, ce n’est pas la force que je possède. Il n’y a que l’amour donné et reçu qui fait vivre un homme. Votre présence ici, abaissée devant moi, inquiète de mon bien être, prenant le temps de discuter alors que vous êtes la plus haute dame de France sauront me faire vivre de nombreux jours. Cela fait d’ailleurs des années que je ne me suis repu autant, s’amusa t’il en essayant de sourire. Vous êtes, Madame, la plus pure des femmes et sans doute la meilleure mère au monde.   
\- Le jeune Roi est un homme bon et fier comme l’était son père. Il sera un grand Roi, dit la Reine mystérieusement.  
\- …   
\- Vraiment, n’avez-vous donc jamais croisé mon ami ? Vous avez tant de points en commun, reprit-elle après un temps de silence. Il se nomme, René comme le saint que je porte autour du cou. Regardez !   
\- Voilà une bien belle pièce, Madame. L’orfèvre qui l’a façonné devait avoir bien du talent.   
\- Sans doute, d’ailleurs elle ne me quitte jamais.   
\- Vous la portez donc sur votre cœur ?   
\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?   
\- …   
\- Alors ?   
\- …   
C’est alors qu’ils furent interrompu par D’Artagnan qui sortait de son bureau et qui découvrit la Reine près du mendiant 

\- Majesté ? Que faites vous ici, s’inquiéta t’il?   
\- J’ai ressenti le besoin de voir Constance quelques instants, répondit-elle en se levant   
\- Bien, je vais la faire chercher. Dumont ! cria t’il vers les écuries. Allez chercher Constance.   
\- Voulez-vous monter dans mon bureau, Majesté ?   
\- Non, d’Artagnan nous serons très bien dans la cour à cette table, dit-elle en s’installant sur le banc. Dites moi ! Que fait cet homme sous l’escalier ?   
\- Il vit là depuis des années, Majesté ! Nous l’avons accueilli pour une nuit, il y a plus de cinq ans et depuis il refuse de bouger. Je ne suis même pas sûr de l’avoir jamais vu debout. Mais il n’a plus toute sa tête.   
\- Plus toute sa tête ? J’ai pourtant eu avec lui une longue conversation.   
\- Pardon ? Il n’a pas dit autre chose que « Merci » et « Je prierai pour vous » depuis qu’il vit là. Puis-je vous demander ce qu’il vous a dit ?   
\- Nous avons parlé d’amour et de Dieu. Je lui ai rappelé ce cher Aramis, mais vraisemblablement il ne le connaît pas.   
\- Je lui ai posé la même question pas plus tard que ce matin, mais je n’ai obtenu aucune réponse. Athos, Porthos et moi sommes presque convaincu que notre vieil ami est venu ici pendant que nous étions au mariage du Roi.   
\- Il est donc en vie, s’affola t’elle ?  
\- Nous pouvons penser que oui. Mais reste à le trouver et nous n’avons aucune trace de lui. Et il a semble t’il besoin d’aide.   
\- Je vais faire déployer des patrouilles dans la ville.   
\- Merci, Majesté   
\- Le savoir en vie et le voir en bonne santé seraient déjà un grand réconfort pour nous tous. Je dois vous avouer, Majesté, que depuis le jour où il nous a quitté pour se retirer au monastère de Douai, jamais il n’a quitté nos pensées et chaque jour nous prions pour qu’un jour, il revienne vivre parmi nous.   
\- Son amour de Dieu nous surpasse et nous devons le respecter, d’Artagnan. Rappelez vous la force qui se dégageait de son regard lors de notre dernière rencontre ?   
\- Comment l’oublier ! ah Majesté puis-je vous présenter ma fille Renée, dit-il en se levant à l’arrivée de Constance et de son enfant.   
\- Majesté, c’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, osa dire Renée en faisant la révérence.   
\- Majesté, je suis si heureuse de vous voir.   
\- Ma chère Constance, dit la Reine en prenant dans ses bras sans doute celle qui était sa seule amie.   
Toutes les deux, s’installèrent sur le banc pendant que la petite Renée virvoltait dans la cour faisant danser ses jupons et ses longs cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de son père. Serge, qui passait par là, lui avait offert une belle pomme rouge qu’elle croquait à pleines dents entre deux entrechats pendant que la Reine décrivaient dans le menu le mariage royal. La reine fut empreinte de mélancolie quand elle évoqua la beauté du jeune souverain aux boucles brunes indisciplinées, son allure tout à la fois fière et douce au bras de cette épouse qu’il n’avait pas choisie, son regard bleu et pourtant si profond, cette fougue joyeuse lorsqu’il parlait à la cour. Constance posa sa main sur celle de la Reine lui prouvant une fois encore qu’elle savait, qu’elle comprenait la douleur qui devait être la sienne depuis que son cœur s’était confondu avec celui du mousquetaire. 

René, quant à lui n’osait plus respirer ! Tétanisé par cette visite jamais espérée, il se laissait envahir par ce mélange tout à la fois doux et cruel d’émotions. Affolé et heureux, déconcerté mais comblé, apaisé et pourtant plein de doute. Statufié, sous son escalier, par cette rencontre terrible et magnifique, il ne voyait plus, ne souffrait plus, n’entendait plus, ne priait plus. Il n’aperçut donc pas la belle petite Renée qui s’était arrêtée de danser pour scruter le tas sombre sous l’escalier. Doucement, courageusement même, elle s’approcha du gueux au visage tuméfié et aux habits en charpie.   
\- Tiens tu as peut-être faim, lui dit-elle accroupie devant lui en tendant sa pomme.   
\- …   
\- hou hou tu m’entends ?   
\- ….   
\- Tiens , prends ma pomme, lui dit elle avec un grand sourire.   
\- Merci, lui répondit-il sortant de sa torpeur et tendant sa main osseuse pour attraper le fruit juteux.   
\- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- René , murmura t'il sans s’en rendre compte.  
\- Comme moi !   
\- Renée, cria soudain son père !! Ne t'approche pas ! Laisse le tranquille ! 

Alors brusquement elle se releva, s'éloigna de l'escalier et reprit sa danse au milieu de la cour ! René sourit un instant en regardant la charmante enfant puis s’apprêtant à replonger dans sa torpeur, sentit tournoyer autour de lui le divin vent de Dieu. Il attrapa son crucifix fait de deux bouts de brindilles et d’une ficelle et se mura définitivement dans la prière.


	18. Chapter 18

Le procès de De Labo eut lieu dans les jours qui suivirent, la justice fut faite. Il passerait une dizaine d’années à la Batsille. Acceptant son sort, il ne demanda que deux choses avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui. Pouvoir être confesser chaque mois et posséder une bible. Cela lui fût accordé et jamais un prisonnier ne fut plus facile à surveiller.   
Cela faisait quelques mois qu’il était prisonnier, Athos , Porthos et d’Artagnan avaient assisté au procès et avaient accepté les excuses de leur ancien concurrent. René avait repris sa vie de prière, de silence et de misère sous son escalier. Dieu lui avait offert tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait revu la Reine, ses frères mousquetaires étaient mariés, avaient eu des enfants, La France était en paix, le jeune Roi avait d’ambitieux projets pour son pays. René priait encore et encore pour le salut de chacun ayant pardonné depuis longtemps aux quatre ouvriers et palefreniers de la garnison. Il était en paix, il était avec Dieu bien blotti au fond de sa niche, sur son lit de paille et nourri des détritus de la garnison. Le mois d’aout touchait à sa fin, il n’avait ni froid, ni faim ! Il n’avait plus mal, il ne sentait pas son corps tout doucement se rapprocher de la mort. Ce qui lui restait de vie n’était plus que prière. Il n’entendit pas d’Artagnan annoncer à ses soldats qu’il partait deux jours chez Athos avec toute sa famille. Il ne le vit pas partir. Il priait, il priait. 

Sous un magnifique marronnier, les trois mousquetaires et leurs épouses avaient pris le temps de vivre en sirotant des vins doux, se régalant de fruits juteux, racontant leurs vies présentes et passées. Que de souvenirs bons et mauvais, ils avaient en communs ! Ils riaient au souvenir de d’Artagnan le jour de son arrivée à la garnison, ils riaient en se rappelant la tête de Porthos lorsqu’il avait dû laisser filer le fameux Emile Bonnaire, ils riaient en pensant aux colères d’Athos lorsqu’il avait trop bu. Constance, Tamara et Sylvie écoutaient avec plaisir les récits pourtant mille et mille fois racontés ! Ils riaient encore en repensant à Aramis lorsqu’il l’avait retrouvé suspendu à la fenêtre d’Adèle, la maitresse de Richelieu. Ils riaient en repensant à lui à Carcassonne lorsqu’il avait dû se laisser choyer par deux femmes en leur laissant croire qu’il avait perdu connaissance. Ils riaient se rappelant son obsession lorsqu’il nettoyait son arme. Ils riaient en se rappelant le nombre de fois où il avait fallu le remettre sur le droit chemin lorsqu’il croisait une dame. Longuement, ils avaient partagé ce qu’ils avaient appris de sa vie. Athos et Porthos avaient retranscrit avec précision tout ce que le jeune prêtre de la cathédrale avait raconté. D’Artagnan avait finalement éclaté de rire en imaginant ce mousquetaire intrépide, désobéissant, amoureux des femmes, parfois même pince-sans–rire, être vénéré par les parisiens.   
\- Aramis était tout sauf un saint, finit-il par dire.   
\- Aramis, peut être pas ! mais René était et est de tout évidence un homme d’une grande foi. Rappelez-vous comme il priait déjà pour ses victimes. Comme il était le seul d’entre nous à aller régulièrement à la messe. Comme il portait à ses lèvres son crucifix. Nous n’avions à l’époque pas forcément mesuré l’importance qu’il accordait à Dieu.   
\- Sans doute avez-vous raison.   
Puis soudain il leur manqua ! Le silence se fit entre les mousquetaires. Pudiques, aucun d’eux n’exprima clairement ses sentiments mais leurs épouses le perçurent dans la seconde où ils se turent. Plongés dans le souvenir de leur frère, tant aimé, dont ils n’avaient plus aucune trace même s’ils le savaient en vie, leurs rires firent soudain place au silence jusqu’à ce que soudain, ils furent surpris par les cris de leurs enfants munis de bâtons:   
\- un pour tous et tous pour un ! 

Attirés par leur jeu, ils suivirent le spectacle de vie qui s’offrait à eux !   
Renée, la fille de d’Artagnan donnait des ordres aux uns et aux autres. Ils avaient reconstitué la cour de la garnison. Les anciens mousquetaires reconnurent leur table faite d’un cageot de fruits , les étables marquées par des rangées de pierre, les épées, longs morceaux de bois, étaient alignées sur un banc, le puits , et même l’escalier, matérialisée par une chaise qui menait au bureau du capitaine. Ils avaient ceint autour de leur taille une ficelle pour y fixer leur mousquet en bois. Renée choisit parmi les enfants du village qui étaient venus jouer, quatre méchants qui voulaient tuer les mousquetaires. Puis se tournant vers les autres, elle dit :   
\- Pierre, tu seras Porthos puisque tu es le plus fort, Jacques tu seras Athos, moi je serai d'Artagnan ! Et vous les autres vous serez les cadets ! Sauf toi qui joueras le rôle du mendiant sous l'escalier dit-elle en montrant un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés.   
\- Mais je ne veux pas être un mendiant, je veux être mousquetaire moi aussi, osa t’il dire!  
\- Bon, alors qui veut bien faire le mendiant, demanda Renée à l'assemblée ?  
Personne ne levant la main, Jacques qui avait bon cœur, se sacrifia ! Mais après je pourrai être mousquetaire, moi aussi demanda t’il du haut de ses 5 ans ?  
\- Bien sûr, le rassura Renée avec un grand sourire. En attendant, déshabille toi et mets toi sous la chaise, ordonna t’elle gentiment ! Tu ne parleras que pour dire : merci et tu mangeras ce que l'on te donne d'accord?   
\- D'accord , répondit le petit garçon qui partit se cacher sous une chaise non loin des parents qui retrouvaient le sourire en regardant leurs enfants.   
\- Prenez chacun un bâton ordonna encore Renée , levez le en l'air ! Êtes vous prêts : tous pour un !  
\- Et Un pour tous, hurlèrent les enfants en cœur, une nouvelle fois !  
\- Mousquetaires , nous partons en mission pour sauver la reine et le roi, cria t’elle du haut de la chaise sous laquelle le mendiant se cachait. Scellez vos chevaux ! Serge, dit elle en pointant du doigt un jeune paysan, prends cette poubelle dit-elle et donne la au mendiant, ce sera sa nourriture pendant notre absence !   
Le Serge d’un jour, récupéra un vieux sceau sale dans lequel les enfants avaient jeté de la terre, des cailloux, un peu d’herbe et quelques fruits pourris tombés d’un pommier voisin, il le déposa sous la chaise près de Jacques, presque nu. L'équipe alors partit en courant mimant des chevaux au galop ! Soudain, apparurent les quatre méchants qui arrivaient à tâtons!   
\- Où sont les trois mousquetaires ! Nous venons les abattre, ils ont fait enfermer notre frère à la Bastille ! Vengeance, criaient-ils !!!   
\- Tiens regarde celui là, il pourra nous répondre, dit l’un d’eux en découvrant le mendiant!   
\- Oui, interrogeons le !   
\- Eh, toi ! le mendiant ! Où sont les mousquetaires ?  
\- ....  
\- Réponds ou on te tabasse !!!   
\- ....  
Devant le silence du gueux, les enfants mimèrent alors des coups de pieds donnés au mendiant qui se recroquevillait sous sa chaise sans prononcer un mot comme on le lui avait dit! Soudain les mousquetaires se firent entendre au loin !   
\- Attention, les voilà ! Cachons nous !   
Athos, Porthos, d’Artagnan et les cadets galopèrent jusque dans la cour ! A peine avaient ils déposé leurs armes sur le banc que les quatre méchants surgirent de nul part ! Athos tira un coup de mousquet, D’Artagnan récupéra son épée et se précipita sur l’un d’eux ! Porthos fit de même suivi de tous les cadets. Une bataille violente s’en suivit jusqu'à ce que tous les méchants soient faits prisonniers ! Les cadets les installèrent les uns à côté des autres prenant soin de leur lier les mains.   
\- Que faites vous dans notre garnison, interrogea Athos ?   
\- Nous venons réclamer justice , expliqua l’un d’eux. Vous avez emprisonné notre frère.   
\- Qui êtes vous ?   
\- Je suis Paul Sanguin et mon frère c’est Laurent !   
\- Votre frère a voulu tuer la Reine ! il est normal qu’il soit jugé . vous aussi vous serez jugé et puni. Nous sommes les mousquetaires du Roi !   
\- Pas tous ricanna un des méchants ! Regardez celui là couché sous l’escalier !   
Tous les mousquetaires se retournèrent alors vers le miséreux et découvrirent qu’il avait été rué de coups.   
Les trois mousquetaires et leurs femmes , prenaient un plaisir infini à regarder cette pièce, ce jeu improvisé par leurs enfants. Ils étaient émus de voir à quel point, ils avaient reconstitué avec moult détails leurs vies, leurs expressions , leur tempérament. C’est alors que la petite Renée laissant tomber son épée se précipita vers le mendiant et s’agenouillant lui dit   
\- René, qui t’a fait ça ? Ce sont eux ?   
\- ….  
\- René , répéta t’elle ? 

Alors , une vague de stupeur et d’horreur traversa le corps et l’âme des six adultes !   
\- Renée, ma chérie, demanda alors d’Artagnan en se précipitant vers sa fille. Pourquoi l’appelles-tu René ?   
\- Ben parce qu’il s’appelle comme ça !   
\- Qui ?   
\- Le mendiant qui vit sous l’escalier dans la garnison.   
\- Comment sais-tu cela ?   
\- Il me l’a dit, lorsque je le lui ai demandé ! Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?   
\- Mon Dieu, s’exclama d’Artagnan en se relevant et se tournant vers ses frères !   
Athos, muet de surprise et d’effroi, les mains sur la tête cherchait du regard Porthos qui ne pouvant contenir sa colère poussa un tel hurlement de douleur que les enfants du villages déguerpirent sans même prendre le soin de se délier les mains. Constance s’effondra sur sa chaise, incapable de consoler sa fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes devant la réaction de son père et de ses amis. Tamara prit alors avec elle tous les enfants et les invitèrent à rentrer pour prendre le goûter.   
\- Rentrez sur le champ à la garnison, Tamara et moi garderons les enfants ! Constance allez chercher Tréville et la Reine!   
Incapable de réfléchir, chacun obtempéra et leurs chevaux partirent au triple galop. 

 

René tremblait de froid malgré la douceur de l’été, recroquevillé sur lui même, sa couverture mitée et humide ne servait qu’à ne pas effrayer les hommes de la garnison. Il mourait doucement, dans sa tunique en lambeaux, le visage reposant sur le sol avec comme seul oreiller quelques brins de paille nauséabonds. Ses mains liées l’une à l’autre en prière ne laissaient entrevoir la croix qu’il s’était constituée avec quelques bouts de paille et qu’il ne lâcherait plus jusqu’à son dernier souffle. Serge, le matin même avait bien remarqué qu’il n’avait rien mangé. Le sceau était toujours plein de ses déchets alors que d’habitude il avalait son contenu avec humilité. Le vieux cuisinier, avait cherché à l’encourager à se nourrir en lui déposant une soupe de poix mais l’ancien mousquetaire n’avait pas bougé. Cherchant encore et encore la force de prier pour cette garnison, il entendait au loin les palefreniers et les ouvriers ricaner dans la cour   
« Seigneur, laisse moi vivre encore quelques instants, que je puisse essayer de les ramener à toi ». Alors rassemblant ses dernières forces, il s’assit, sortit son bras de dessous la couverture et chercha à leur manifester son envie de leur parler.   
\- Regarde, il y a le gueux qui bouge !   
\- T’as raison ! Pourquoi, il agite son bras comme ça.   
\- Allons le voir pour lui rappeler de ne jamais oublier qu’il ne doit rien dire au capitaine.   
Alors tous les quatre, se rapprochèrent et se baissèrent suffisamment pour rendre complètement sombre l’abri.   
\- dis, le gueux ! tu la boucles ! compris !   
\- N’ayez pas peur, leur murmura t’il de sa voix douce, je ne dirai rien.   
\- Mais en fait, tu sais parler ?   
\- Oui  
\- Pourquoi ne répondais-tu jamais ?   
\- Je pense que vous le savez ! J’ai choisi de vivre ici pour être au plus prêt de Dieu et pouvoir prier pour vous tous.   
\- Tu pries pour nous aussi ?   
\- Oui.   
\- Malgré ce que l’on t’a fait subir ?   
\- Oui, Je prie surtout pour vous, murmura t’il. Puis après un long silence il leur dit : Voulez vous la miséricorde infinie de Dieu ?   
\- ….   
\- Laurent ?   
\- ….  
\- Pierrot ?   
\- …   
\- Marcel ?   
\- …   
\- Jacquot, souffla t’il en regardant chacun droit dans les yeux.   
Brisé par les hommes, usé par cette vie de misère, sali par le manque de soin , creusé par tant de privation, le bel Aramis d’autrefois était aujourd’hui d’une laideur monstrueuse pourtant de ce visage rayonnait une douceur lumineuse. Son unique œil ouvert regardait chacun de ces hommes avec une bonté déconcertante. Ses dents noircies par les années, restaient cachées derrière un sourire déformé par ses nombreuses blessures et pourtant bienveillant. Sa barbe qui aurait du être grise était noir de crasse et s’emmêlait dans ce qui avait été un magnifique tignasse brune et indisciplinée. Ses mains aux ongles en deuil depuis tant d’années étaient à jamais liées l’une à l’autre en prière perpétuelle. Ses pieds abimés par la rigueur des rues de Paris étaient recroquevillés l’un et l’autre au plus prêt de son buste décharné. Assis sous sa couverture, il les regardait avec amour attendant leur réponse.   
\- Pardonne nous, osa Jacquot en premier en laissant couler quelques larmes.   
\- Oui, pardonne nous, continua Marcel avançant son bras vers le gueux mais n’osant le toucher, tant il le répugnait.   
\- Ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut demander pardon mais à Dieu.   
\- Que devons nous faire, continua Pierrot   
\- Trouvez un coin où vous serez seul, agenouillez-vous et demandez sincèrement pardon à Dieu.   
\- L’acceptera t’il ?   
\- Il n’attend que ça. Puis écoutez votre cœur, un long moment.   
\- Que se passera t’il ?   
\- Vous ressentirez sa miséricorde infinie.   
\- Mais toi, nous as-tu pardonné ?   
\- Il y a longtemps, souffla t’il encore plus bas en s’allongeant sur sa couche de paille humide.   
\- Ne veux tu pas de l’un de nos lits ?   
\- ….  
\- Veux tu manger quelque chose ?  
\- ….   
\- Veux-tu ma veste ?   
\- …   
Le miséreux ne parla plus, il avait fermé les yeux, affaibli par ce dernier témoignage de l’amour de Dieu. Tout était accompli, il acceptait de mourir et Dieu doucement lui fit perdre conscience. Il respirait encore à peine lorsque déboulèrent en trombe Athos, Porthos et d’Artagnan dans la cour de la garnison. Ne prenant la peine d’attacher leurs chevaux, ils se précipitèrent vers l’escalier et se jetèrent à genoux devant leur ami.   
\- Aramis, s’écria Athos ! Pourquoi ne nous avez vous jamais dit que c’était vous !   
N’obtenant aucune réponse, Porthos délicatement retourna son frère et chercha à le prendre dans ses bras, mais celui-ci comme menotter aux barreaux d’une prison tenait si fermement la barre de l’escalier, qu’il fut impossible au colosse de le détacher. D’une caresse, il débarrassa son visage des cheveux plaqués en amas sur ses joues et sa barbe.   
\- Aramis, mon frère !   
Mais l’ancien moine ne réagissait plus. Il ne semblait plus les entendre. D’Artagnan était en larmes  
\- Pardonnez nous de ne pas vous avoir reconnu pendant toutes ces années que vous avez passées dans cette cour. Pardonnez nous de ne vous avoir offert que cette couche de paille comme lit. Pardonnez nous de ne vous avoir nourri que de nos déchets. Pardonnez nous de vous avoir piétiné chaque fois que nous prenions cet escalier. Pardonnez nous de vous avoir ignorer….   
\- Il respire, s’exclama Porthos ! Cherchez un médecin !   
\- Dumont, ordonna alors le capitaine, courrez chercher le médecin de la Reine !   
\- A vos ordres, Capitaine.   
\- Comment n’ai je pas pu le reconnaître alors qu’il vivait ici depuis cinq ans, pleura D’Artagnan en regardant ses frères.   
\- C’est qu’il ne le voulait pas ! Vous connaissez Aramis, il n’en a jamais fait qu’à sa tête.   
\- Depuis toujours, il se met en danger pour une cause qu’il croit juste. Il s’est enfermé dans un monastère pour lutter contre son amour pour la Reine, il s’est laissé enfermer à Notre Dame pour lutter contre Mazarin, il est allé vivre parmi les plus faibles en se dépouillant de tout, il a embrassé un lépreux pour être sûr de l’accompagner dans la léproserie. Mais qu’est ce qui l’a poussé à venir vivre aussi misérablement sous l’escalier de la garnison ? Ca, je ne le sais pas. 

C’est alors qu’arrivèrent La Reine, Tréville et Constance. Le jeune Roi était là aussi. Tous se prosternèrent devant le jeune souverain qui avait exigé que l’on réquisitionne un carrosse rapide et maniable en voyant l’émotion de sa mère lorsque Constance lui avait annoncé qu’ils avaient retrouvé Aramis.   
\- Il vit depuis des années sous l’escalier de la garnison, s’était exclamée Constance en larmes devant la Reine. Et aucun de nous ne l’a reconnu !!!   
\- Le mendiant de dessous l’escalier de la garnison est Aramis, s’exclama la Reine en s’effondrant sur l’un de ses fauteuils ?  
\- Ma mère, que vous arrive t’il avait demandé le jeune monarque. Est ce toujours de ce mendiant pour lequel nous avons offert à tous les pauvres de la ville une tunique neuve la veille de notre couronnement ?  
\- Oui, Majesté dit Constance dans une révérence. Il est l’un de nos très vieux amis qui a moult reprises a sauvé votre mère autrefois.  
\- Que l’on se rende à la garnison au plus vite ! Tréville ! Tréville….   
\- Pardon Majesté, dit le ministre sortant de sa torpeur.   
\- Faites sceller le plus rapide de nos carrosses ! 

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la cour de la garnison que d’Artagnan avait fait évacuer pour plus de calme et d’intimité. Se précipitant aux pieds de la Reine, le jeune capitaine avoua  
\- Je ne l’ai pas reconnu….  
\- Moi non plus, répondit la Reine, J’ai pourtant parlé pas plus tard que la semaine dernière avec lui pendant un long moment. Comment va t’il ?   
\- Il est mourant ! Le médecin vient de l’osculter, il n’y a plus d’espoir. Il est déjà inconscient.   
\- Pourquoi ne l’avez vous pas allonger sur l’un de vos lits, demanda Tréville.   
\- Impossible de détacher ses mains qui sont comme collées l’une à l’autre et dont les doigts s’agrippent avec la même force à l’un des barreaux de l’escalier. On a l’impression que jusqu’à son dernier souffle, il refuse de quitter cet endroit pourtant sordide.   
La reine, le roi, Tréville, Constance et d’Aratgnan rejoignirent alors Athos et Porthos qui entouraient délicatement leur ami toujours à même le sol, agrippé à un barreau comme s’il y avait été menotté par une chaine invisible et incassable. Tous s’étaient agenouillés devant le corps décharné et inconscient. Certains priaient, d’autres pleuraient, seule la Reine regardait en souriant.   
\- Je comprends enfin ses propos ! Il nous aime encore ! Mais, il a choisi de suivre Dieu jusqu’au bout acceptant le dépouillement le plus total, acceptant l’ignorance jusqu’au rejet et l’exclusion pour son amour pour Lui.  
\- Le pauvre…   
\- Au contraire, il est riche de Dieu et nous devons accepter que son amour pour Lui est plus fort que tout bien sur terre, que tout amour terrestre, que toute nourriture terrestre. En acceptant d’être complètement dépouillé, il s’est laissé remplir d’amour pour pouvoir l’offrir à tous. Car cette richesse divine ne peut être gardée pour soi. C’est impossible ! A peine la reçoit-on, que l’on doit l’offrir aux autres tant elle nous brûle. Il nous aime tant … 

René dans son inconscience voyait déjà Dieu au loin qui l’attendait. Fasciné, il ne percevait pas la présence de ses frères, de ses amis, de son fils, de sa Reine, de leurs caresses, de leurs soins, de leurs larmes. Il s’était abandonné complètement à Dieu comme un enfant au sein de sa mère et il en récoltait le lait doux et le miel sucré. Il expira une dernière fois, sa tête bascula sur le côté, ses mains s’ouvrirent laissant voir à ses amis la petite croix de paille qu’il y avait caché.   
Tous se regardèrent dans le silence et dans un mélange de joie d’avoir enfin retrouvé leur ami et de tristesse infinie de l’avoir perdu juste après. Alors, sans peine Portos le souleva tant il était amaigri et le porta jusqu’à son ancienne chambre. Les trois frères décidèrent de le laver, de lui couper les cheveux et la barbe et de le recouvrir d’un drap propre jusqu’à ce que l’on fasse venir une longue tunique de mendiant pour l’en revêtir. Ses trois amis en étaient certains, il n’aurait pas aimé qu’on lui remette ses habits de mousquetaire et ses fameuses chemises en dentelle. Il n’aurait pas voulu non plus porter son habit de moine. Il était devenu mendiant par amour pour Dieu, c’est en mendiant qu’il monterait au ciel. On le laissa pieds nus plutôt que de lui remettre ses bottes de soldat ou ses sandales de moine. Comme le plus pauvre, il marcherait pieds nus jusqu’au paradis. On lui mit dans les mains son petit crucifix de paille. Lui qui en arborait autrefois un en or incrusté de rubis et d’émeraudes offert par la Reine. On lui lia ses boucles enfin propres et toujours belles d’une simple ficelle, lui qui portait jadis si fièrement son chapeau. On le déposa dans un cercueil de planche, lui qui aurait mérité un cercueil d’ébène. On l’accompagna jusqu’à la cathédrale où le jeune prêtre célébra ses funérailles dans la plus petite des chapelles au milieu de ses amis, de la Reine et du Roi. Enfin, tous décidèrent qu’il devait être enterré dans le reclusoir dans lequel il avait passé tant de temps. Alors Tréville et les trois mousquetaires pénétrèrent dans le reclusoir et déposèrent le cercueil d’Aramis dans le trou qui avait été préparé pour sa réclusion et qui comme par miracle y rentrait parfaitement. Avant de murer à tout jamais la tour avec les pierres qui patientaient dans la cathédrale depuis la libération du moine, la Reine, Le Roi, Constance et le jeune prêtre s’y entassèrent aux côtés des mousquetaires pour une dernière prière.   
Le jeune Roi qui n’avait que peu de souvenir de cette homme que tous avaient aimé pour son amitié, sa bonté, son humilité, sa sainteté, promenait son regard dans cet endroit sombre et mystérieux. En levant la tête, il aperçut sur le rebord de l’unique ouverture vers l’extérieure une colombe blanche qui semblait l’observer avec amitié. Il s’en vint à penser qu’il aurait aimé avoir cet homme comme père. 

Fin


End file.
